


Broken Glass

by CrackFanFics, SmBoggit



Series: The Broken Glass Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels and Dreamons, Angst, Aquaphobia, Big Brother Technoblade, Blind Dream, Blood, Claustrophobia, Dream Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Jschlatt, Jschlatt is actually a good person, Magical powers and shit, Major character death...? :), Minecraft but it’s real life, Mixed Fandoms, Mute Technoblade, No Romance, No respawns, No use of real names, Nyctophobia, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Overprotective Technoblade, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, TW// angst and gore, These boys need a hug, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Villain Wilbur, Wilbur’s being super creepy, Wings, boys crying, cross-au, enslavement, im a angst writer so I can’t help it, inspired by song Blood // Water by Grandson, man this is really sad, non-consensual kisses, technoblade needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 78,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackFanFics/pseuds/CrackFanFics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmBoggit/pseuds/SmBoggit
Summary: Wilbur Soot has fallen off the deep end taking his two brothers and Dream with him. Will the citizens of Manberg be able to save them? Or are they broken beyond repair?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg & Tommyinnit & Technoblade, NO ROMANCE!!, Philza & his boys, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, jschlatt & Dave | Technoblade
Series: The Broken Glass Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147418
Comments: 1159
Kudos: 2685





	1. Blood in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this wonderful shitshow.

Technoblade let out a harsh breath; the cold air burning his throat.  _ Fear, all he felt was fear.  _ Fear was a stranger to Technoblade, but today he knew fear. It was suffocating and blinding; he didn’t like it one bit. Tired, he felt so tired, it was taking all his power to not collapse right then and there. But he kept on; there was only one thought that was keeping him from collapsing into blissful sleep.  _ Tommy, he need to get Tommy to safety. _ _.._ safe from what? He couldn’t remember... Despite that, Technoblade didn’t stop. Blood was roaring in his ears muffling every sound around him. Adrenaline keeping him from feeling anything. The smell of blood tickled his nose... blood? Why was there blood? Had he killed something? And there was something on his neck that felt like he was being flicked not to mention uncomfortable... Grunting Techno refocused, or, focused as much as he could. His vision was blurred but he could tell he was in a forest. Right, Pogtopia was in a forest. He should go find Wil- Technoblade  _ did not  _ whimper. A new type of feeling set in but he couldn’t tell what it was. What was going on? Where was he? Why did he need to get to safety? Someone was talking to him; who is it? Technoblade tried to jerk away; Tommy was hurt he couldn’t let this stranger touch him... Tommy was hurt? Why was Tommy hurt? Black spots danced in his vision. Panic set in, who was screaming? Oh it was him, he was screaming, but why?

For the first time in his life; Technoblade felt weak. 

For the first time in his life; he knew what it felt like to be the prey.

——————

It was another day in Manberg; Schlatt started the day like he did every day. With a cup of coffee and a peaceful morning. Tubbo usually sat with him; eyes shining with youth and joy. He had to admit, he had grown fond of the kid. He was so glad he didn’t banish him like Tommy and Wilbur. Tubbo was truly a gift. This was going to be a good day... the door slammed open causing Schlatt to jolt and spill some of his coffee. There goes his good day.

”QUACKITY!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!” Anger burned in his stomach. Schlatt got up quickly, trying to prevent himself from being further burned with hot coffee. He was about to yell at Quackity more till he caught the look on his face. Quackity usually held a bright smile and was full of laughs and jokes but this time his eyes were wide in... terror. Sweat dripped down his face and his breath hard. Schlatt could of swore he was shaking.

”Uh- tech- I-!” Schlatts anger turned immediately to concern. Quackity continued to ramble in stutters; this was going nowhere.

”Woah, calm down Quackity. Take a deep breath.” Quackity attempted to do so but only to take in a stuttering breath. Well, it was good enough. “What’s wrong?”

”Technoblade!! Is at the border!!”

”What!!” Tubbo and him practically screeched at the same time. Technoblade? Schlatt bit his lip, this wasn’t good. Technoblade was a monster who was loyal to Wilbur. Was this an attack? Schlatt grabbed his sword. They needed to fix this immediately before he made it past the border.

”You two, come with me, we have some business to take care of.”

”Wait Schlatt-!” Quackity started but he ignored him. The only thought on his mind was Technoblade. Schlatt would never admit this out loud in a million years but Technoblade scared the absolute shit out of him. That man was vicious, he only sought blood and destruction. Unfortunately, he was practically tied to Wilbur’s side. It was understandable since the two were brothers along with Tommy. Tommy wasn’t as much as a threat as Technoblade which is why he let him sneak him a couple of times to see Tubbo. Maybe it was a soft spot for Tubbo that let him do that but no way in hell would he ever let Technoblade cross his border. If Technoblade came death would follow. He ignored the boys sputters and attempts to grab his attention. This needed to be fixed.

Schlatt silently admitted he was shaking in his boots. But outwardly he remained solemn and confident. He couldn’t let them know he was scared. Hell anyone would be scared of Technoblade. It’s just... he wasn’t expecting what he saw at the border. He stopped and went silent with horror. The others stopped too as their eyes landed on the mangled form before them. It was Technoblade running, Schlatt had never seen such fear on the mans face. He was drenched in blood, his clothes torn, and his skin deathly pale. That wasn’t all, Tommyinnit was clutched tightly to his chest. He looked so small and... broken. It didn’t take anything special to notice the thick shock collars tightened against their necks. Schlatt could hear Technoblade’s buzzing with shocks but the man didn’t seem to notice.

“Techno!!”

”Tubbo wait!!” Tubbo ran towards the man before Schlatt could grab him. What if he attacked him? No, Technoblade wouldn’t hurt Tubbo... right? What Technoblade did was unexpected. Before Tubbo could touch him he jerked away and started to scream. His scream was ear shattering; Tubbo stumbled back in surprise. His hand withdrew but the man wouldn’t stop screaming. He clutched Tommy even tighter to his body.

” Tubbo get back!” Schlatt dragged Tubbo behind him. Technoblade moved away clumsily. His face etched in fear. It was like trying to calm a frightened horse.

”Technoblade, it’s okay, it’s okay... you’re safe.” Schlatts comforts fell on deaf ears. He was never particularly good at comforting. Jokes? Yeah but comfort? No. Techno’s screams suddenly trailed off silently. His eyes rolled back and he pitched forward.

”Woah!” Schlatt caught him and Tommyinnit who was dangerously slipping out of Techno’s arms. Technoblade felt a lot lighter than he thought he would but then again, he did look thinner than last time he saw him.

”Quackity come help me-“ Schlatt grunted “Take Tommy.” Quackity pried Tommy from Techno’s arms without a word and let out a small gasp.

”He’s so light...” Quackity said in a hoarse voice. Tubbo gripped his friends hand tightly.

”Come on, we’re going to Eret’s Castle.” Schlatt had a sick feeling in his stomach.

_What in the fresh hell was going on?_


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys aren’t looking so good. More importantly, how will Schlatt proceed?

Schlatt paced nervously outside one of the rooms. That is, the room where Technoblade and Tommy were being treated. Bad was patching them up with help from Eret. He must admit, he felt worried which is something he never thought he’d feel towards his enemy... but the look on Technoblades face. The utter fear and despair, the hopelessness. He looked so... _broken._ Chewing his lip, Schlatt didn’t let up on his pacing. Even if he could feel Tubbos’ and Quackitys’ eyes on him. The two were still shaken at the sight. Especially Tubbo, that was his best friend hanging limp in Technos’ arms. Maybe he shouldn’t have sent Tommy away... He should of predicted-! Predict what? He still didn’t know what had happened there was no way he could of predicted.

 _”Still, I should of kept all children in Manberg. If I had then maybe... no there still would be Technoblade...”_ Schlatt really couldn’t decide what he could of done. It was far too confusing; way too many variables. Instead of focusing on what he could of done Schlatt decided it was easier to just wonder what he could do now. First, he needed to get the story from whoever woke up first and after he did he could figure out how to proceed.

”Schlatt.” A meek voice broke his thoughts. Schlatt looked down to see Tubbo practically shaking. Tears were forming in his eyes.

”D-do you think they will be okay..? Wh-what if they don’t wake up?! Or if-“ Schlatt leveled himself with Tubbo and gently grabbed him by the shoulders.

”Woah! Calm down Tubbo, let’s not get ahead of ourselves ok? I’m sure they’ll be fine! After all, Bad and Eret know what they’re doing. Don’t worry kid.” Schlatt gave a big smile despite all the doubt building inside of him. He didn’t want the kid to know he was worried and had serious doubts. While Tommy was probably going to make it Techno was far worse. The man had blood coming from almost every part of his body. But Tubbo didn’t need to know that. Tears spilled out; Tubbo was trying not to make a sound but instead heartbreaking strangled noises slipped out. With no hesitation, Schlatt pulled Tubbo into a hug.

”It’s okay Tubbo, just let it all out.” Schlatt said soothingly; he rubbed circles on Tubbos back. Something his mom would do when he was upset. “It’s okay...”

”Schlatt...” He looked up to see Bad and Eret. Both covered in blood from hand to elbow to stains on their shirts. Shit, Tubbo didn’t need to see that.

”Quackity...”

”Cmon Tubbo!! Let’s go get something to eat!” Quackity easily took Tubbo; he switched pretty quickly from grim expression to bright smiles. Thank god for Quackity; Schlatt mentally noted to thank Quackity later. With a deep sigh, Schlatt stood up and prepared himself to face the music.

”Are they okay?” Bad and Eret side eyed each other or at least Schlatt thought they did. It was a little hard to tell since both had white eyes but after awhile he learned to read their expressions.

”Tommy is going to make it. He only a had a few deep cuts, a few superficial cuts, and some bruises. Some of these injuries looked old but most were new and they looked as if they were properly cared for. He also has a broken leg...”

”but...?” Schlatt was afraid to ask. There was no way he could mentally prepare himself for whatever news he was about to hear.

”Technoblade is critical. He had a _lot_ of deep cuts all over his body and when I say a lot I mean _a lot._ He had deep cuts all over his back too. So many I couldn’t even count.”

”... Shit” He felt his face pale and his stomach drop. This wasn’t good.

”language...” Bad said but with no real heat to it. Instead he murmured it quietly. Eret continued for Bad:

”He was littered with bruises and there were some small cuts but not many. Despite most of these wounds being old they kept opening and unable to heal and since it wasn’t cared for properly... Some of them got infected. He’s really sick, his fever is through the roof.”

”... and...” Bad suddenly looked really sick.

”What is it Bad?” Again, Schlatt was afraid to ask.

”... there was a branding on their ribs.” Schlatt felt sick and yet _so much **anger.**_  
  


 ** _“... What?”_** His voice grew dark, he almost didn’t recognize himself. Schlatt couldn’t remember the last time he felt this much anger. It was like he was swimming in boiling water. Eret and Bad looked a bit startled but they continued.

”Yeah... it was a cursive ‘W’” they stood silently, no one had to ask whose initial that was. Schlatt saw red; he felt like he was boiling. His thoughts clouded and his throat grew sore. What the fuck. What the absolute _fuck._ Schlatt took another deep breath but this time this one sounded a little rough and harsh. Despite his un wanting they needed to continue.

”... What else?”

”We were able to get the collars off and they both had some really bad burns. Techno more so. It looks like they’ve both had it on for awhile. Continuous electrical shock could lead to some bad side effects. Such as amnesia, damaged speech production, pain in muscles, headaches, fatigue, problems with peripheral nerve conduction and sensation, etc.”

Schlatt should of noticed. Thinking back on the times Tommy visited. He realized the teen had gotten quieter and skinner. His red bandanna _had_ looked a little tighter and bulkier on his neck. And techno... his high collar _had_ looked thicker and the man looked more and more tired. _He could of-_ No. He shouldn’t think like that. You can’t change the past. You can only make the future.

”We can’t even begin to know how deep the mental scars are.” Bad stated grimly, whatever it was, it wasn’t good.

”Can we use regen potions on Techno?” Schlatt felt a bit of hope.

”Schlatt... we only have a few of those. They’re extremely hard to make and we don’t know how bad Dream is.” Schlatt stilled at the name. What?

”Wait- Dream?” Bad and Eret yet again side eyed.

”When Bad and I were patching them up. Tommy regained consciousness. He kept asking where Techno and... Dream were. He wouldn’t stop asking and went hysterical. We had to sedate him before he could hurt himself.” This wasn’t good.. the really wasn’t good. What the fuck had Wilbur done?

“Can I see them?”

”Maybe later, they need their rest. We’re not even sure Techno will wake up.” Bad said mournfully. What was he gonna tell Tubbo? Sure Tommy would be fine but Tubbo also cared for Techno. He hated it when Tubbo cried. That boy didn’t need anymore pain. Hell, there was only one way to tell him. He couldn’t sugar coat it and if he lied and Tubbo found out... well let’s just say it would involve angry Tubbo.

”Jesus Christ...” Schlatt rubbed his face hard. Part of him wished this was just one big nightmare. That in reality he was sleeping and so were his enemies, safe and sound.

———————

It was dark and cold; Tommy couldn’t see a thing. He could barely tell if he was moving. Everything hurt, it felt like his body was on fire. A white hot fire, Tommy shivered, where was Techno? What about- Tommy couldn’t finish that thought. He couldn’t say _his_ name. Why couldn’t he-? Tommy yelled out in frustration. He needed to find light but no matter how far he walked there was just an endless void before him.

”Please... Please let me out.” Tommy whimpered. He usually tried to avoid begging. The room flashed, changing it was changing. A thought came into his head. **_Pistons, room with the pistons and red stone._ **Stuck!! He was stuck! Let him out!!! Someone was laughing, laughing at his panic. It was so dark and small. Tommy couldn’t breath. Let him out! Let him out! Please!! Tommy felt like a caged animal, constantly trying to claw his way out but it was no use. Then, water started to fill in. All he did was blink and it was already reaching his waist.

**_”What did Tubbo say?”_ **

”Wh-what?” Tommy looked around in a panic. H-he knew that voice...

 ** _”Oh right! Now he can’t breath.”_** The voice said gleefully. As if it was happy that it had recalled his friends words. Tommy moved frantically. Trying to find some way out of this death trap. 

“Help!!! Please! I’m stuck!! Let me out!!” The water was up to his chin. Tommy couldn’t see, all he could hear was the trickle of water, and all he could feel was the cold liquid slowly encasing his body.

”Help please help...” Tommy cried, he just wanted out!

”You’re scared Tommy. Just a scared little boy. **_You’ll never be president._** ”

Tommy woke up with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha fuck


	3. Paper Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up.

Tommy couldn’t breath; his chest felt heavy and his lungs wouldn’t cooperate. Water, there was so much _water._ Tommy flailed, trying to get out of the piston but it wouldn’t budge. Please let him out, he doesn’t want to die. _Something_ was gripping at him. This only freaked Tommy out even more so. Help oh god help-

“Tommy! It’s Eret, you need to breath. Can you hear me?” Eret? What was Eret doing in Pogtopia? Did _he_ capture him too? Tommy knew _he_ hated Eret but to capture him? Why-

“Tommy, Tommy, it’s okay. You’re safe... nobodies going to hurt you.” Tommy’s face felt wet, when had he started crying? Safe? No that couldn’t be. Tommy was so confused; last thing he remembered was-

“T-echno... wh.... ere is te-chno?” Tommy huffed in annoyance. His speech wasn’t right; his throat hurt and his words were slow and halted. As someone who talked loud and talked fast this was extremely annoying. He opened his mouth to say more but Eret interrupted him.

”Tommy don’t strain yourself you took some heavy damage.” Damage? “Techno is in the bed next to yours.” Eret motioned his head towards the left of Tommy.

”He’s.... not in the best condition.” Tommy’s stomach dropped. Without hesitation, he turned his head to the left. If Tommy had eaten anything he was sure he would of thrown up. Techno lay limp, even too limp for him, his skin was pale and dripping in sweat. Brows furrowed, he was covered in stark white bandages and bruises. Techno had always prided himself in his hair but his once long braid was now choppily cut. Each lock a different length, well, let’s just say it looked like a toddler went to town on his hair. _If it weren’t for his sweating and furrowed brow Tommy would of thought him dead._ His chest just barely rose; you had to look real close to see if he was breathing. The tears fell harder now. This was his fault- if only he had been stronger to help Techno. Then maybe- then _maybe..._

“Is- he go... nna....?” Tommy couldn’t finish the question. His voice was thick and soft. It was taking all he had to not cry out. To not get off this godforsaken bed and wrap himself around Techno. He’d doubt they’d both fit on the bed but that didn’t matter. 

“Tommy, Techno will be fine he’s just really sick right now. How about we get you something to eat? You’re really malnourished.” Tommy just nodded, he wasn’t really sure as to what he could say at the moment. But his gaze didn’t move from Technos sleeping form. It was childish but Tommy worried if he looked away Techno would disappear. He hadn’t even noticed Eret left, instead, he stood guard over Techno. Watching his chest rise and fall, every once and awhile, his chest would stutter as if it was difficult to breath. Guilt and shame bloomed in his chest. If he had been stronger then Techno wouldn’t be half dead lying in bed.

”Te-chno...” Tommy cried mournfully, he voice barely above a whisper. 

_“It should of been me. Better me than him.”_

The creak of the door drew his attention. Tommy felt his panic spike a bit. Who was it? Was it-? A smiling face peaked out of the doorway. A face Tommy never thought he’d see again. Trick, this was a trick. Another one of _his_ awful tricks.

”Hi Tommy-“ _Tubbo_ smiled brightly.

”NO!! STOP! THIS IS JUST ANO—THER CRUEL.. TRI..CK!! ST-OP IT SIR!! PLE...ASE!!” Tommy payed no mind to the surprised look on _Tubbos_ face. He desperately tried to get up and drag himself away from _Tubbo._  
  


“Tommy what are you talking about?! What trick?!” He cried; the sobs wouldn’t stop. _It always sounded just like him._

”GET THE FU—CK A...WAY... FR-OM ME!! YOU’RE NO-T REAL! THIS... IS-N’T REAL!!” Tommy clutched the sides of his head. Screwing he eyes shut; he curled up on himself despite the white hot flashes of pain coming from everywhere. This wasn’t real just another cruel trick. Just let _him_ have _his_ fun and when _he_ gets bored it’ll all be over. Tommy knew this was an illusion. Eret was never really here and neither was Tubbo. It was impossible for Tubbo to be here. Techno wasn’t really injured, _he_ just liked making him cry.

”Tommy I’m real...” _Tubbo_ sounded like he was crying but he was a lot more calm than Tommy.

”NO- O YO...U’RE NOT!! YO—U CAN’T BE!!”

”WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMMY? I’M RIGHT HERE!!” Tommy let out a broken sob. “Please, answer me. What do you mean?” _Tubbo_ said in a soft voice. God it sounded just like him. Tommy wanted to hug him and cry but he knew better. It wasn’t real.

“I _know_ you’re... not here bec-ause you’re **_dead_**.”

————————

As soon as Eret left the room he sighed. It looked like the electric shocks had impacted Tommy’s speech. Making his sentences very slow and halted. This was going to be a long recovery road. Sighing once more, Eret set out to the kitchen. Hoping he could find something Tommy liked. He didn’t know when was the last time Tommy ate but he assumed it had been awhile. Soup would probably be the best. He doubted Tommy could handle solid food or large quantities of food. He would probably throw up and considering the ill look on his face when he saw Techno... yeah it would be best to not have him throwing up. Oh! He needed water too...

”Eret!” Eret let out a startled yell. He turned around to see Schlatt and Tubbo.

”Woah haha you ok? You were lost in thought.” Schlatt gave an easy laugh. Obviously trying to stay positive for Tubbo, who looked more like a ghost than Tubbo.

”Yeah... I was just getting food and water for Tommy.” As soon as Eret said the name Tubbo came to life. The brightest smile crossed his face. He was practically vibrating with joy and questions.

”Tommy?! He’s awake!? Can I see him?” The boy was bouncing with excitement. Eret would of said no just so Tommy can rest but those eyes... uhhh he can’t say no...

“Tubbo, you can go see Tommy but try not to scare him.” Thankfully, Schlatt answered before Eret. Tubbo nodded vigorously and without a word, ran towards the direction of Tommy’s room.

”Tubbo please walk!” Eret called out. He didn’t need another injury. Schlatt all but smiled and motioned Eret to walk with him. He probably wanted to accompany him to the kitchen. He also had a feeling the President wanted to speak to him. Considering what had happened he most likely wanted an update. The two walked in silence for a moment. Eret started to squirm uncomfortably, silence was always awkward. 

”How’s Tommy?” Eret let out another sigh.

“He’s alright for the most part. A little hysterical and his speech was damaged from the electrical shocks. It will be a long recovery process mentally but other than that his physical injuries should take a week or two.” Eret was starting to feel more like a doctor and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He didn’t enjoy seeing his friends bloody and bruised. Hanging on to a thread of their life. It was... awful. This whole thing was awful. Hell, awful wasn’t even close to describing what had happened.

”That’s good, and Techno?” Eret had another urge to sigh.

”He hasn’t woken up yet but they again it’s only been 6 hours since we found them. I doubt he’s going to wake up anytime soon.” Schlatt’s face stayed solemn. Sometimes Eret couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

”Has he said anything about what happened?” Eret shook his head.

”No, the first thing he did was ask where Techno was.” Schlatt sighed, they really needed the full story. But he wasn’t sure if Tommy would willingly tell them. He was probably scared out of his mind.

”Well, only time will tell. Here, give me the water you can carry the soup.” Schlatt offered a small grin and Eret tried to return it but he wasn’t really feeling smiley. All he could think about was seeing Schlatt and Quackity running up to his castle shouting. All he could see was them carrying two bloodied bodies. It was difficult to process, and after he saw the branding... well, he didn’t know what to think anymore. The two dissolved into another bout of silence. The walk from the kitchen to Tommy and Technos’ room wasn’t that long. It only felt long because Schlatt took his time to walk and talk to Eret. Probably so they could talk about injuries before going back to Tubbo. As soon as they got close to the room they heard Tubbo and Tommy shouting and it wasn’t their usual playful shouts. No, these were scared angry shouts. Without hesitation, Eret and Schlatt came into the room. Only to see Tommy curled up in the corner of his bed while Tubbo was standing near the door. Both boys were sobbing and then Tommy whispered:

“I _know_ you’re... not here bec-ause you’re **_dead_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha fuck


	4. Glass Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo tries to convince Tommy he’s real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoom zoom bitches

“... _What?”_ Tubbo all but whispered; not real? Dead? No he was right here!! Why did Tommy think he was dead!? Everyone was at a lost for words. Had Wilbur told Tommy...

”N-no... Tommy I’m alive! I’m real! I’m standing right here.” Tubbo approached his friend but all he did was squish himself against the stone wall. His face twisted in agony and fear. Tubbo wasn’t used to that face; his friend usually only had two expressions: anger and laughter. But this... this wasn’t the Tommy he knew. This was a shell; a shell made of fear and pain. He needed to convince Tommy he was real!

”Tubbo perhaps we should go...” Schlatt gently put his hand on his shoulder. But Tubbo shook it off which shocked both Eret and Schlatt. Usually when someone told Tubbo to do something he listened, but not this time. He needed to fix this now. Tubbo drew closer but stayed a good foot away hoping not to alarm his friend even more so.

”Tubbo... Schlatts right-“

”No! Just... let me try something.” Eret and Schlatt were a bit taken aback. Tubbo rarely yelled, but reluctantly they followed he request. Eret and Schlatt stayed close to him; probably in case of Tommy doing something rash. Tubbo breathed a heavy sigh, then, gave Tommy a small, comforting smile.

“Do you remember when we sat together on a bench on a hill overlooking the sunset. We were listening to music; talking about things. It was only us there, no one else. You asked me to run away. We almost decided too but then agreed it would be better if we stayed.

Or the time I told you to eat a pufferfish and despite saying you didn’t want to you did it anyways and then me and Nikki ate it as well and we were all poisoned.” Tommy slowly started to uncurl. He looked at Tubbo cautiously. As if scrutinizing his words.

”O-or when you hit Dream! He was stuck on the railroad and you were riding down. You kept screaming his name but I’m pretty sure he was sleep walking- yeah he was sleep walking. And you rammed right into him? Breaking his legs?” He heard a small breathy snicker.

“ He was so mad! But so in pain all he could do was cry. Everyone was so mad at us! Well except Techno, he just kept laughing. I’ve never seen him laugh so hard... pretty sure he pulled something. And after that Sapnap said he would tie Dream to the bed since this was the hundredth time he had gotten injured while sleep walking!!” There was a sparkle of amusement in Tommy’s eyes. And a small spark of nostalgia.  
  


“Would fake me know any of that?” Tubbo was holding his breath; he didn’t really know how Tommy saw a fake version of him but it was accurate enough to scare Tommy. At this point he was praying, praying for Tommy to realize it was him. They started at each other for a moment. The cogs in Tommy’s head were turning; as if he was taking in all the information. Slowly going over every word. It seemed like there was a decision made because suddenly Tommy lunged at Tubbo, for someone injured he moved pretty fast. He heard Schlatts and Erets yelps of surprise and the shuffling of their feet but Tubbo didn’t budge. Tubbo braced for impact, he was sure Tommy was going to hit him or something and continue shouting but he was fine with that.  
  
Much to his surprise, he didn’t. Tommy... Tommy was _hugging_ him. He practically wrapped around him like a koala bear. Even before all of this Tommy rarely hugged him; he only ever hit him affectionately but rarely hugged. Tubbos’ shirt felt damp and all he could hear were soft sniffles.   
  
Tommy didn’t say a word; he just clung onto Tubbo for dear life. He just smiled and hugged his friend back.

”You see? I’m here. I’m real.” Tubbo said softly. He tried not to notice how boney his friend was. That he could feel each vertebrae of his spine or that he could feel Tommy’s ribs digging into his stomach. Instead, he soothingly rubbed circles on his friends back. For some reason this sparked a small memory. Dream would do this when Tubbo was upset. He missed Dream... where was he?

”Tub-bo... Tubbo...” Tommy repeated in between sobs. The other two must of left because Tubbo looked back and they weren’t there. Instead the soup and water was left on the dresser.

”I’m here Tommy I’m here. No need to worry! I’m fine!” Tubbo kept his cheery tone. For once in his life, Tommy was easy to hold. Usually he’d be to heavy but now... he was really light. Tubbo frowned at that; he was willing to bet his friend bared a similar resemblance to slender man.

”Hey Tommy, you hungry?” Tommy paused but eventually nodded into Tubbos shoulder. “Ok! Here let me help you back in bed! You shouldn’t be up, especially with your leg.” Tommy didn’t say anything but wasn’t resistant towards Tubbo setting him down. He gazed at the white cast on his leg. Unsure as to how it got there or when he even broke his leg. Tubbo said nothing and just brought his soup to him.

”Try not to eat too fast! It’ll make you sick.” Surprisingly, Tommy listened. Usually Tommy was defiant and argued but instead he ate just as Tubbo asked. Tommy seemed a lot more compliant than he used to be. Tubbo wasn’t sure he liked it.

”I missed you while you were gone. I was really worried.” Tubbo tried to keep conversation but Tommy sipped quietly. Maybe he didn’t want to talk. Maybe he just wanted to eat. Tommy suddenly stopped; eyeing Tubbos hand. For a second he was confused till he realized what he was holding.

”Wha- oh! Here you must be thirsty!” Tubbo handed the glass to Tommy, who grabbed it immediately, as if Tubbo was going to take it away as soon as he tried to grab it. Tubbo jumped a little at the sudden movement. He made no hesitation to start gulping down the water. Not breaking eye contact as if to say ‘ha your water is mine now.’ Tubbo laughed at his friends antics... maybe he wasn’t too far gone. He smiled big at the thought and whispered:

”I missed you Tommy.”

——————————

It was dark, _so dark._ He couldn’t see a thing; not even his own body. The darkness was maddening. It was like he was a floating pair of eyes. His body felt numb, how long had he been here? He had lost track of the days. Every once and awhile _he_ would enter. _He_ must of come from a hallway cause no light came in when _he_ entered, not even a speck. All he could hear was _his_ nauseating sweet voice and _his_ thundering footsteps. Thats how he knew that _he_ was coming. The rope digging in his skin was the only indication that he still had limbs. But he couldn’t focus on that. All he could feel was the white hot pain in his head. His head felt heavy and foreign. The smell of blood permeated his nose. But whose blood? Was it his? Why was he bleeding again? _Footsteps,_ his ears perked up. Nononononono- the door opened.

”Aw~ you look so excited to see me.” Sickly sweet. He tried to inch away but he couldn’t move. Please let him move! Why couldn’t he move?

”Ah ah ahhh. Remember what happened last time you tried to escape?” The aching feeling in his leg was hard to forget. “Now, be a good boy~” he felt _him_ gently tilt his head up. _His_ hands caressed his jaw, slowly dragging their way down to his chest. He whimpered in protest.

”Ohhh poor baby~ shh, it’s alright,” _he_ cooed, “You’re doing beautifully and I’m so proud of you.” _He_ traced his lips; he tried to jerk away but _he_ caught him by the chin. Tracing the metal circuit on his head; he could feel _him_ press slightly down on the metal rods jutting out of it. He whimpered again in pain; he hated those rods.

”Alright, just a few more today and you’ll be done! God, you look so beautiful...” _He_ said lovingly; oh god please no more.

”Please... please...” He tried to move away; desperately trying to avoid another metal rod being stabbed into his head. All _he_ did was laugh at his squirming.

”I really need to find a way to keep your head still... oh well! Now, let’s start! I promise this will only hurt a bit~ it’ll all be over soon.” A kiss was planted on his cheek.

”No no ple-!!” His pleas were choked off by a rough pitchy scream. His head was on _fire._ He tried to jerk away; anything to get _him_ to stop!

”What a good boy!” _He_ praised. The pain was _nauseating._ Please, for the love of god let him go home. He just wanted to see George and Bad and Sapnap- another shock of pain broke his thoughts. Please please stop- screaming he was screaming- _I just want to go home._ Everything _hurt._ His throat practically raw; he just wanted to stop the _pain._ Everything went blank and hazy; he didn’t want to exist any more.

_And then, he shattered into a million pieces. A cold shrill laugh graced the air._

**_”Good boy...”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha fuck


	5. Fractured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy begins his healing the next morning while Techno begins to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up bitches, how’s your day? Good? Well it won’t be for much longer.

The day before was a blur; Tommy recalled his reunion with Tubbo and then drinking some soup, but that’s about it. Yesterday must of taken everything out of him, because after that, he must of fallen asleep. Groaning, he pushed himself up, taking in his surroundings. He knew it was childish, but Tommy wanted to make sure none of it was a dream... or an illusion. After poking the wall and testing a couple tricks he learned; Tommy decided it was real. Everything seemed to look the same; even Techno, who hadn’t moved from the position Tommy last saw him in. He looked a little better though; instead of his skin being a sickly pale his face was flushed red... actually Tommy didn’t think that was good either... Being who he was, Tommy wanted to move around. Sitting still never stuck with him. Of course, despite people saying he needed rest he decided moving was fine. That is, if he didn’t have this stupid cast on. He couldn’t wait to get this thing off. Tommy hesitated, nobody said he could move... The creak of the door caught his attention. For a moment, Tommy froze wondering if he had been caught. He was moving without permission, surely they would be upset-

“Good morning Tommy!” Tubbos smiling face popped in. Tommy just smiled back; trying to hide his sigh of relief.

”Goo-d... morning Tubbo.” Tch, how annoying. Tommy grimaced in irritation. His speech was awful and slow. Slow didn’t sit well with Tommy. Tubbo didn’t seem to mind; he just came in holding, what Tommy assumed was, breakfast. His mouth watered in anticipation.

”I brought you oatmeal!!”

”Th-anks Tubbo.” Tommy gratefully took the bowl. He desperately wanted to dig in but he remembered what Tubbo said. Wouldn’t want to make himself sick. With much self control, Tommy ate slowly. He didn’t like how everything was slow now, he was used to moving fast. Living fast, talking fast, and eating fast. Now, he lived slow, talked slow, and ate slow.   
  


“Hey Tommy.” Tommy jolted at the new voice. He looked up to see Schlatt... Schlatt was the enemy. He was holding something, a weapon? What was he going to do to him? Perhaps they were being nice to get him to let his guard down. _He_ was right, Schlatt was probably going to kill him or imprison him. Or he was going to torture him for information. After all he was the right hand man-

“-ommy, Tommy, I need you to calm down. Breath, kid, breath. I’m not here to hurt you.” Schlatt was kneeling in front of him. When did he move? Schlatts words finally sunk in; Tommy hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. Shakily, he took a deep breath, and then again, and again, and again.

”That’s it kid, good... good...” Schlatt spoke soft and soothingly. “You’re safe here. I promise, we’re not gonna do anything to you.” He was acutely aware of someone rubbing small circles on his back. It reminded him of what Dad would do when he or one of his brothers was upset. With that, he was able to breath a little better. His fear and anxiety slowly decreased. _Safe, he was safe._ That word felt foreign in his mind. He hadn’t thought or said that word in a long time. _Safe._ He almost let out a gleeful giggle. Tommy was glad he stopped himself or they might think him insane.

”You alright Tommy?” Tommy looked to the side to realize Tubbos face was an inch away from his. Him and his sad puppy dog eyes.

”Ye-ah... I’m fin-e. Don’t... sit so clo-se.” Tommy felt himself breaking under the sad puppy dog gaze. He could never say no when Tubbo got like that. It made him a little uncomfortable. Tubbo backed up, obviously getting the message. Tommy side eyed Schlatt, unaware whether he should focus his gaze on him or keep looking at Tubbo. What was he supposed to do? He needed orders, he needed someone to show him what he was supposed to do. Like when Schlatt told him to breath, he breathed. Or when Tubbo handed him the food, he ate.

”Tommy, brought you a present!” Schlatt motioned the crutches at the door. Oh, so Schlatt wanted him to move. Tommy tried to ignore the funny feeling in his chest. _He always said Tommy was too emotional and he was right_. Schlatt seemed to notice him staring at the crutches so he grabbbed them for him.

”Here! I’ll help you use them, they’re a lot more difficult than they look.” Tommy couldn’t wait to get his hands on them. His hands were twitching, it was taking everything he had to not grab them as soon as Schlatt came near. Schlatt must of noticed because all he did was chuckle and had that stupid ‘aw he’s so cute’ look. Tommy only huffed at that.

“Uh.. here.” Schlatt obviously didn’t know how to use these things. Tommy only had once when one of his friends broke their leg and he stole their crutches. He grabbed them and hoisted himself up. He must admit; he felt a little weak and like he was shaking. It was almost like he was a newborn deer. Eventually, he steadied. A small feeling of celebration settled in. He was standing!! He was glad he didn’t have to stay in that horrid bed any longer... actually the bed was very soft but he didn’t like laying down all day.

”That’s a good look on ya.” What look? The crutches? Schlatt noticed his confusion.

”The smile.” He clarified, Tommy hadn’t realized he could still genuinely do it. He could force a small smile but a real smile? This caused another funny feeling in his chest again. Tommy elected to ignore it and eagerly looked to the door. Schlatt hadn’t said he could-

“You wanna walk around? Cmon let’s go, it’ll be fun. Right Tubbo?” The funny feeling intensified.

”Yeah! I wanna show you my bee farmmm.” Tubbo moved the bowl of oatmeal to the dresser. His smile bright, Tommy missed his friends smile. He missed being here with him. Tears prickled his eyes. Before he knew it, tears were rolling down his face. If he wasn’t so busy crying he would of laughed at how Schlatt panicked. He was obviously not used to dealing with crying children.

”Tommy was wrong?! Why are you crying!?” Tubbo cupped his cheeks. Brushing away the tears.

”I- miss—ed you Tubbo...” Tommy sobbed harder. When he had thought Tubbo dead it felt like everything had been ripped out of him. _He_ got no complaints or defiance from Tommy after that. _He_ had said it was Tommy’s fault for not listening. That Tommy was responsible for his friends demise. But it turned out to be a blessed lie. His friend, Tubbo, was standing right in front of him. Tubbo just smiled and hugged him tight. He always made him feel safe.

”I missed you too Tommy.”

—————————

Schlatt couldn’t help but smile at the two boys. Tubbo was buzzing with excitement; babbling on about his bee farm. Schlatt still had no idea how Tubbo convinced him to let him build one. Maybe it was those damn puppy eyes Tubbo seemed to knack for. He had to admit, these two were cute. Especially the little glares Tommy sent him every once and awhile... like a cat and a dog.

Schlatt figured the two wanted to walk without supervision and he knew if he went he’d have to be silent, while Tommy looked like he was going to kill him. Besides he only came to bring the crutches and see how Tommy was. Yesterday was rough with the whole ‘Tubbo is dead.’ Schlatt figured Wilbur must of told him that as a way to get him to fall in line... anger bubbled in his stomach. He swore to Notch when he saw Wilbur he’d- A small whimper broke his thoughts. Anger immediately dissipated and concern grew. Schlatt knew there was only one other person in the room. He turned around to see Techno curled in on himself making him look rather small and fragile. He knew if Techno ever heard him say that he would be as good as dead, but since he was sleeping it was safe. The man shivered underneath the blankets; his brow furrowed. Nightmare perhaps? Schlatt approached him slowly, dragging a chair with him. Quietly, he sat down confused at what he should do. Again, comfort? No, humor? Yes. Honestly if anyone caught him doing this he would die from embarrassment. Schlatt ran his hand gently through Technos hair; he really need to fix this when he had the chance... Tears were slipping from Technos closed eyes. It was most definitely a nightmare. His whimpers grew slightly louder and distressed. Schlatts’ heart ached, and yes, he had a heart. Softly, like his mother once did for him, he sang.

_“Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

  
_Go to sleep you little baby_

  
_When you wake, you will have cake_

  
_And all the pretty little horses_

_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys_

  
_A coach and six white horses_

  
_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

  
_Go to sleep you little baby_

_Way down yonder, down in the meadow_

  
_There's a poor little lamby_

  
_Bees and butterflies flitting 'round his eyes_

  
_He's crying out for his mammy_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep you little baby_

  
_When you wake, you will have cake_

  
_And all the pretty little horses_

_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys_

  
_A coach and six white horses_

  
_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys_

  
_All the pretty little horses_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

  
_Go to sleep you little baby_

  
_Go to sleep you little baby_

  
_All the pretty little horses...”_

_—————————_

His head felt... fuzzy. He couldn’t think, it was like he was floating in an endless void. Darkness and numbness encased him. Becoming his new prison; he could barely move. He tried to lift his head but moved sluggishly. Eventually he gave up, it was too heavy. Despite the fuzziness he could still feel the occasional pricks of pain but other than that, he couldn’t see... Panic rose in his chest; maybe the room wasn’t as dark as he thought it was...

”Aww, did you have a good nap baby? It looks like you did.” If he could, he would of thrown up right now.

”You fell asleep while I was tweaking your crown! Haha chin up darling, your crown is falling.” _He_ let out a bubbly laugh. There was no point in struggling. It was a blunt yet obvious realization. He was never going to leave.

”I just finished connecting you! You look so cute! Like a present.” The man rambled off giggling like some 14 year old girl. He felt _his_ breath just a centimeter away from his face.

”Are you crying?” Was he? “Aww it’s okay baby. I know it’s scary but trust me! It’ll all be over soon.” A disgusting kiss was placed on his cheek. It’ll be over? Then he can go home? A bit of hope bloomed in his chest. He wanted to go home...

”Alright, let’s get started. I really do hope it works this time.” This time? What did he mean this time? He heard the whirring of machines; what was going on? The crackle of electricity and sound of a computer starting was his only answer. He started to struggle; he tried to cry out but his voice wouldn’t work. The metal circuit started to burn, the only thing he could do was whimper. Please stop please let him go home!! He wanted it all to stop!

**_Everything, he felt everything._ **   
  


_**CONNECTION COMPLETE.** _

_**”That’s my good boy...”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you crying? Good


	6. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

It was sunny day; the sky was clear and blue. Something Tommy hadn’t seen in a very long time. It was a little hard to see considering how bright it was but Tommy didn’t mind, he appreciated the fresh air. At first he was a little hesitant to come out since Schlatt never said he could but Tubbo assured him it was fine. Tubbo was the right hand man so surely Schlatt would be fine with it. Tubbo led him down the prime path. Showing him the new buildings and the amount of bees Tubbo had somehow collected. His friend had always had a strange fascination with bees but Tommy didn’t mind, in fact, he found it... refreshing. Tubbo brought him to a strange part of the map. It was a put with a wood cover almost like a cage. He could hear noises in there; it sounded like mobs and yet.. different. It almost sounded as if it were crying.

”Wh-at the hell... is this?” Tommy inquired, he was curious but he hoped his question wasn’t out of line. Asking questions wasn’t always a good thing.

”Oh! It’s the containment pit for containing shit!” Tommy almost choked at the name. “Fundy and I made it! We’re Dreamon hunters!!” Dreamon? There was a nagging feeling in his brain but Tommy dismissed it.

”Dreamons?” What the hell was that? A new mob?

”Yeah, they’re... uh might be better to show you.” Tubbo produced a torch and placed it near the pit. The lighting wasn’t good but it was enough to get a peak. Tommy froze, the nagging feeling in his head pulled harder.

Dreamons were these huge lanky things, almost like endermen but from the elbow down the arm grew wider. Like a lobsters but with long claws. The rest of their white bodies were skinny, bald head, and a black smiley on their face. It acutely reminded him of slender man but worse. The mobs continued their shrieking cry. As if they opposed being stuck in a dark, small cage. Tommy understood what they felt. A dark, small cage was hell itself.

”We named them Dreamons because they looked like Dreams mask.” The nagging feeling was replaced with a pounding. Like someone took a hammer to his head and decided to go crazy. Tommy teetered a little; he felt faint. It was like he was floating, as if his body didn’t exist. Sharp pains were added to the pounding. It was right there, but he couldn’t reach it... what was right there? Memory, why did he know it was a memory.

”... Tommy? Are you ok?” Tubbos smile slipped off his face. He payed no mind to Tubbos question; Dream... Dream... Dream on his throne. Dream with a crown sitting on his throne. No, that didn’t make any since... metal crown... bedrock throne... black threads connected to metal crown.... black.. wires?

”Tommy!” Tommy jolted only to find his friend holding him. “You just fell over all of a sudden. Are you alright?” Sweat rolled down his back.

”Ye-ah... sorry...” Tubbo helped him right himself on the crutches. “Was.. lost in thou-ght.” Tommy tried to smile but Tubbo just looked at him in disbelief. Before Tubbo could say anything Sapnap and George interrupted them.

”Tommy!” The two looked out of breath; sweat gleaming on their face. Tommy had a bad feeling. The nice day out was turning not so nice. He could feel Tubbo inch a little closer to him.

“Ye-s..?” Tommy shivered nervously; what did they want? Whatever it was he felt like it was going to upset him.

”Uhm, Schlatt called us. He said you might know where... Dream is.” George’s voice grew quiet when he mentioned Dream. Despite his glasses Tommy could see the bags underneath his eyes. Sapnap too, looked as if he hadn’t slept for months. His head pounded harder. 

“I-... can’t tell you... _He_ will ge-t mad if I do..” It tumbled out of Tommy’s mouth before he could say anything. No! He wanted to tell them. Tommy tried again but this time he instinctively covered his mouth. Sapnaps face twisted in rage at Tommy’s reply. He stepped forward forcefully as if meaning to scare Tommy. Well it had worked, Tommy stumbled backwards almost falling. He would’ve hit the ground if Tubbo hadn’t caught him.

”Dude what the hell?! What do you mean you can’t tell us?!” Sapnap only came closer. His fists balled and stance rigid.

”Sapnap-“

”No!!! DREAM HAS BEEN MISSING FOR A MONTH AND SO HAVE YOU!! YOU WERE WITH HIM!!” Sapnap had a murderous expression. Tommy wanted to tell them! He really did! But his hands wouldn’t move. Why won’t they move!

”GOD! QUIT COVERING YOUR MOUTH.” Sapnap made a grab at Tommy but Tubbo moved Tommy out of the way. George grabbed his friend from behind trying to restrain him. Sapnap only struggled against his grip.

”SAPNAP STOP!!” George tried to drag Sapnap away. “DON’T YOU SEE?? HE’S SCARED!!” Sapnap only struggled more.

”YEAH?!? WELL SO IS DREAM...! so is Dream.” Tears spilled from his eyes. “I can feel it, he’s terrified.” Sapnap broke into sobs while George held him. Tommy didn’t know what to say. Neither did Tubbo; he desperately wanted to tell them but it was like a box out of his reach. All locked up and difficult for him to talk about directly.An idea sparked in his mind, what about indirectly? So, he decided to try something else. Slowly, he cleared his mind, and his hands came unstuck. Tommy almost gasped in surprise but he needed to say something before his hands closed again. Tommy made quick work of his words despite not entirely remembering where Dream was.

“Dre-am is on... a bedrock throne... with a me-tal crown... in the- kingdom of... the ravine..” Tell it like a story, “fa-r beneath.. my home... he la-ys wit-h the beast...unable to see- the sun.” The three looked at him. Please please understand. A look of understanding crossed Tubbos face. But before he could say anything a shrieking cry echoed throughout the air. Everyone looked towards the forest. The air grew thick and heavy. Tommy was gonna turn to run but found himself unable to move. Fear and despair permeated the air. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think, all he could do was stare. The others were stuck in a similar position. Tommy had never seen Sapnap shake like that. George clutched Sapnap tighter, both holding onto each other for dear life.

“W-we need to leave...” Sapnaps’ voice trailed off. None of them could move. Tommy had a feeling this was something none of them have experienced before. Considering the look of worry and utter fear on the threes faces.

The nice sunny day turned dark and dreary. Thunder rumbling and wind whipping against them. Surprisingly, Tubbo was the first to move. A bright smile graced his lips and he looked at Tommy. Almost as if he was trying to reassure him. As if he was saying ‘don’t be scared.’ 

”Dreamon... don’t worry Tommy everything will be okay. I’ve got this!” Something was moving fast. A white blur crossed Tommy’s vision. All he did was blink and he found himself staring at his friend. His eyes were wide, smile slipping, and a loud sickening crunch hit the air. Blood sprayed the air; he could feel it splatter against his skin. His neck... was in the mouth of a Dreamon. Everything grew still, almost like time had slowed. His hearing muffled and stomach lurched. Someone was screaming. Tears spilled and then, Tommy lost it.

—————————

A man stood unopposed on the battle field. His sword dripping in blood; bodies surrounded him. For he was Aethers’ weapon and he waited. Waiting for more of their enemies to come. Waiting for the Holy War to end. Waiting to come home to his children. But for now, he would have to carry out orders and protect the Aether. After awhile The man grew tired. Eventually, the man decided he should just hunt the rest down and be done with it. A sharp pain erupted in his head; he stumbled. His pale green wings ruffled; hair standing on end. It was like lighting struck; his heart lurched. The man turned around as if there was someone behind him. His voice laced in horror and worry:

”Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s one is kind of short. But MCC :(


	7. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on two brain cells so be nice. Short chapter today.

Schlatt jolted at the sounds of shrieks and screams. At first he was going to dismiss it. Simply thinking it was the boys playing around. Tommy did need a break... The sound did remind him of the creepy mother fuckers in Tubbos pit...Then it hit him, _The boys._ Without hesitation he grabbed his sword and ran for the door. He didn’t think to call back up all he could think about was Tommy and Tubbo. Sweat was dripping down his face. His breath harsh as he booked it down the path.

 _”Damn it! Tommy’s gone through enough! He doesn’t need a fucking Dreamon!!”_ Schlatt hissed under his breath. He shouldn’t have left them alone!! No, he would scold himself later. He just needed to get to Tommy and Tubbo. Schlatt ran harder, motivated by the thought of his boys being hurt. But it was day time!! Dreamons don’t come during the day!! As soon as he arrived and layed eyes on the scene he came to a skidding stop. The color drained from his face; he almost fell over. Schlatt almost dropped his sword. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing this right but if he was... Tubbo, _his son,_ was in the mouth of a Dreamon. _Blood, so much blood. Schlatt regripped his sword. Anger burned through him and despair engulfed him._

 ** _”GET THE FUCK OFF MY SON!!!”_** Schlatt let out an animalistic roar. The damn thing lifted its head from Tubbo. Staring at him with those lifeless black eyes. The wide smile made the thing look creepier but that didn’t bother Schlatt, all he cared about was Tubbo. Schlatt widened his stance; raising his sword. The creature charged, dropping Tubbo like a rag doll. As if he was nothing; he could breath now that Tubbo was released from the creatures grasp. Now to kill the damn thing.  
  
He had to admit the thing was fast. He barely dodged it in time; this thing wasn’t a normal mob. Considering it was still day, or what Schlatt assumed was day. The sky darkened in its presence and the other Dreamons didn’t come in the day. They came in the night like all the other mobs. He was also sure this one was much bigger. This one was clearly stronger and faster. Schlatt deflected a blow with his sword. He was barely keeping up. The creature made another attempt to hit him. Schlatt raised his sword only to realize a second later that it was a farce. His eyes widened; the creatures claws dragged across his abdomen. Schlatt couldn’t breath, he was choking on his own blood. His stomach burned; Schlatt could feel the claws digging into his flesh. Before he knew it, he hit the ground hard. His wound already bleeding a shit ton. It was so fast; Schlatt wasn’t entirely sure what had happened next. All he heard was a bloodcurdling scream. The creatures attention was drawn away from him. Schlatt looked up with half lidded eyes.

Tommy, it was Tommy who was screaming. At least, he was sure it was Tommy but the teen looked... different. He was floating and surrounded by blue fire. The fire was like a cloak, dancing on his skin, Tommy remained unarmed. His eyes glowed blue; they were wide and _**furious.**_ _Tommy looked as if he wanted to destroy the world._ He exhaled, black ash and smoke flew out. _Almost like a dragon._ Two large, blond, feathery wings stretched from Tommy’s back. The tips flowed a bright blue, the same as his eyes and fire. _What the fuck was going on._ The Dreamon charged with a agonizing shriek. Tommy moved with ease; fire igniting underneath his palm. It was like he had fought this way before. Like he had dominated millions of battles and won a thousand wars. His eyes gleamed, Tommy was in his element.

Before the creature could strike, he plunged his burning hand into its chest. It burned to ash with a demonic howl, the thing practically disintegrated. Schlatt watched with wide eyes, and only just now noticing George and Sapnap behind Tommy. The twos’ mouths were gaping open in shock. Schlatt guessed they hadn’t seen this side of Tommy either. He would of laid there in awe if one thought hadn’t caught his attention. _Tubbo._ He forced himself up, he didn’t know how he was able to stand. Probably adrenaline or pure motivation to get to Tubbo, but Schlatt stood. Shaking, he sluggishly made his way to Tubbo. Ignoring how Tommy remained in the air. Unmoving and unresponsive. Ignoring George’s dumbstruck expression or Sapnaps sputtering. All that mattered was Tubbo.

Schlatt dropped to his knees; slowly pulling Tubbo into his arms. Tears prickled in his eyes. He was almost surprised with himself, it had been a long time since he had cried. Before he could say anything another shrieking cry echoed from the forest. But this time, it was more than one. A cacophony of shrieks entered the air. Hell, it was a fucking army. Schlatt held Tubbo tight. They couldn’t rely on Tommy; he didn’t even know what Tommy _was._ George and Sapnap were scared shitless. Probably never even saw a Dreamon considering their attempts on finding Dream made them leave often. Schlatt was injured terribly and he wasn’t sure he could let go of Tubbo right now. An idea sparked in his mind. Something that was spur of the moment and dangerous. It would risk revealing himself but Schlatt decided it was worth it.

Schlatt calmed himself; his breathing slowed and ears deafened. The only thing he could hear was the sounds of life. It was a like a heart beat, beating in his ears. He could feel the energy around him. The pull of the earth. He used everything he had, calling to the Earth. Schlatt wasn’t sure if it would work. It had been a long time since he had done something like this. What if it didn’t? The groaning and shaking of the earth answered his question. He could hear something crashing through the ground. Rocks and dirt flew everywhere. He could hear George screaming and Sapnap cursing loudly. He could feel their unease and their fear. He could feel Tommy’s anguish. He could feel Tubbo slipping away and the Dreamons coming near. Thick jagged roots exploded from the ground. Forming a wall around them; almost like a protective shield. Intertwining themselves, creating a stable barrier. One that could keep them safe till the Dreamons left or the others killed them. Once Schlatt felt the roots fortify he let them go. He teetered, his head felt weird. It’s a good thing he was sitting... wait was he sitting?

”Ok what the fuck was that?” Sapnap was the first to speak. His voice shook a little but everyone ignored it.

”Sorry” Schlatt coughed harshly “didn’t want you guys to get eaten.” They only stared at Schlatt.

”Why do you have vines on your horns?” George pointed at him, which was rude. Schlatt looked at his horns. They were wrapped in a thin vine with leaves. Like the ones basic girls put in their rooms except this one looked alive.

”Forgot... that happened.”

”Also why the fuck is Tommy on fire?”

“How should I know Sapnap. He just burst into flame!” George argued. The two always seemed to argue.

”I was asking Schlatt not you!!” He wouldn’t be surprised is they started slapping each other.

Schlatt looked over to the boy. He floated for a moment, Schlatt wasn’t sure how since his wings didn’t move one bit. Slowly, Tommy finally returned to the ground. His blue fire dimmed, turning slowly to red. His wings were closed, hugging his back. The blue tips were also becoming red. Tommy only stared off blankly; like he was in some kind of trance. Schlatt didn’t know how he was standing with a broken leg but he definitely set back his recovery.

”Tubbo...” he croaked, tears slipping down his face. “I couldn’t save Tubbo....” Tommy pitched forward, George and Sapnap barely just caught him. They almost dropped him since one of Tommy’s wings slammed into Sapnaps face. Schlatt looked down at Tubbo. One side of his neck was ripped to shreds. Blood was everywhere. Schlatt kept his hands on it. Trying to stop the bleeding.

”What good am I if I can’t even save my friend..” Tommy sobbed.

”No, no Tommy, see Tubbos okay.” Schlatt tried to get Tommy to look but he just continued crying. Schlatts gaze returned to Tubbo. The kid looked bad, even he could see that but he still had hope. Maybe Bad could heal him if he just kept him awake till they got here. Schlatt tried to ignore the scratching of claws against the roots and the groaning cries. Instead, he focused on Tubbo.

”Tubbo? Cmon kid open your eyes.” He hadn’t realized he was crying till a tear fell on Tubbos face. The kid was deathly pale. Slowly, his eyes flickered open. The light was dying in his eyes. Tubbo barely moved, his gaze focused on him. A flicker of familiarity in his eyes.

”... dad?” He murmured. If Tubbo had said that to him any other occasion he would’ve been a blushing mess but not right now. Instead he cried harder despite trying to stay strong.

”H-hey kiddo..” Schlatt spoke softly “Stay awake for okay? You can do that right?” Tubbo just barely nodded.   
  


“You have to stay okay? Remember we were going to plan a festival. You were gonna give a great speech, there was gonna be games, and Nikki was gonna bake! Quackity was probably gonna do something super weird yet hilarious. Everyone was gonna have fun. You wanted to decorate, remember? You asked if you could set the whole thing up! Haha I’m anxious to see what you do...” Schlatt trailed off, Tubbo all but stared up at him. His eyes half lidded and blank. His breath left him. Schlatt whimpered.

“Tubbo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snoreeeee*


	8. Waking Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having a good sleep

His breath was harsh and quick; eyes alert and searching. Searching for _him,_ he started to sweat at the thought of _him-_ Why was he so scared of _him? He_ was his brother. Techno couldn’t remember, but his head ached at the effort. It was like something was blocking him. Something that didn’t want him to see. He should be scared of Wil- Techno stumbled at the name. He couldn’t say _his name._ Why couldn’t he say it? It was so simple, he heard and said it for a good portion of his life. But why now? Techno stumbled through the forest. It seemed to be never ending; he didn’t remember the forest being this large. Usually there wasn’t a lot of ground to cover. But everything was an endless forest. It was night, when did it become night? Tommy? Where was Tommy? He had Tommy just a second ago! Techno growled in frustration. Maybe he had just accidentally walked out of Pogtopia. Maybe he had been daydreaming. Techno wanted to sit down but his legs wouldn’t stop moving. His thoughts were jumbled, Techno couldn’t think clearly.

Laughing, someone was laughing. It was a shrill type of laughter, it seemed so familiar. It occurred to him that the laughter was towards him. Technos stomach dropped; he didn’t like it when someone laughed at him. Techno went to clutch his mask, a nervous habit, only to find it wasn’t there. His heart picked up; where was his mask? He needed his mask. Techno tried to cover his face with his hands, his hideous face. Old thoughts started to echo.

_”Disgusting, how could anyone look like that?”  
  
_

_”I’m surprised his parents didn’t kill him as soon as he was born.”_

  
  


_”Monster.”_

  
  


_”Deformed.”_

_”It’s hideous.”_

Techno was spiraling; his legs kept going much to his dismay. They burned badly, he so badly wanted to stop but he had no control over his movement. He was so scared. Please make it stop. The laughter grew louder.

**_”Oh Techno, my poor brother. Chin up king, your crown is falling.”_ **

**_————————_ **

Techno woke with a start. A sigh of relief ripped through him, but the sigh made his chest ache. Techno was starting to realize how cold he felt. Despite the chilling feeling wracking his bones he was sweating. His whole body was like pins and needles. It felt like he was a paper doll. Techno took in his surroundings, and came to one horrifying realization: this wasn’t Pogtopia. He jerked up, which only lead to him hissing and sinking back down. What the hell did they do to him? Did they injure him? His lack of memory was really starting annoy him. This time, Techno slowly shifted up. He peaked at the window, it’s was night, that much was obvious from the dark sky and the groaning mobs. He needed to get out of here.

Techno ignored the protests of his body. He had felt much worse... or so he thought. Standing proved to be a challenge, he couldn’t stop shaking and everything spun whenever he so much as attempted to move. Eventually he got to an upright position... or at least this felt upright. It didn’t matter, escaping was the only thing on his mind. Techno shuffled nervously. He rarely got nervous... where were his clothes? He felt rather uncomfortable in just a pair of boxers. Maybe this was the reason he was cold... he felt a slight breeze on his face...Technos hand shot up to his face. Fuck! His mask was gone! Oh this only pissed him off further. Techno probed his face... At least he thought he was touching his face... Grunting, Techno limped to the dresser. Roughly, he jerked open the drawers hoping to find his clothes and maybe his mask. He only found a rather larger white shirt and a pair of sweats. That was sufficient, as long as he wasn’t practically naked. Techno clumsily fumbled with the clothes. His hands weren’t working right! Did they drug him or something.

Soon enough, he was able to pull on the clothes. Funnily enough, the shirt was was long and baggy on him. Almost like a dress, Techno drunkenly giggled at this. Why was it so funny? Oh well, he need to get back to his escape. He looked up to see a mirror, this only pissed him off. Techno grew annoyed at his exposed face. He didn’t like his face being in the open but he would have to deal with it. Once he was back in Pogtopia he could get his spare mask. That was a pleasing thought. So, in the dead of night, Techno snuck out of his room. He had an inkling this was Erets castle since... well it was the only castle. His steps were quiet yet fast. Techno was willing to bet he was gonna run into someone. That wouldn’t be a problem; he could just incapacitate them and be on his merry way.

Footsteps, Technos ears perked at the sound. They were a tad heavy, so most likely a male. Well it was probably Eret since this was his castle. Techno crouched in the corner. Silently watching the shadow get closer and closer. Considering the size of the shadow it was most definitely Eret. Techno wavered, should he knock him out? For all he knew Eret was heading to his cell which, by the way, wasn’t even locked. If Eret realized he wasn’t there he would call reinforcements and if Techno knocked him out he would have a better chance on getting out. Eventually Technos sluggish mind decided on knocking him out.

Eret walked by him holding a tray of food. His expression grim and pale, but Techno didn’t pay any mind to this. His vision was a little blurred anyways. Techno moved quickly, making one quick hit to the back of Erets neck. The man fell with a crash. Soup flying everywhere, maybe that was a little too loud. Techno thought it’d be best to leave before someone caught him. He need to get back to Pogtopia; he needed to get back to Wil- Technos head throbbed. A whimper almost slipped out. He shook it off, it was probably because he was injured. But _he_ was unprotected. Someone would have the perfect opportunity to murder _him!_ He needed to get back to protect his brother. Techno gasped, his chest was heavy. Breathing was getting a little harder. Did they poison him? His brother was right! These people were pure evil. They were villains.   
  
Techno stumbled into a wall. He leaned into it, unable to move. What had happened? His body felt heavy... he just wanted to go home! He wanted to see his brothers... Right, Tommy. Where was Tommy? A flash of a memory struck Technos mind. Someone hurt Tommy... but who? Schlatt? Everything was too confusing. Techno missed the simplicity of war and anarchy. Now he was in the enemies base critically wounded. There was a dark figure in the corner of his eye. Techno struck without hesitation but he felt a lot slower than he usually did. Maybe a slowness potion? Had someone hit him with one?

”Woah! Calm down you muffin!” The man cried. He was gripping Technos fist. A shot of fear jolted throughout Techno. The man just looked at him with those blank white eyes. “Are... you okay?” Techno shivered, letgoletgoletgoletgo. Techno did something he would most likely be embarrassed about later but frankly his mind was to hazy to stop it. Hot tears spilled out; Techno looked away. He usually didn’t cry but he couldn’t stop. In a matter of seconds he was full on sobbing. His body shook- please just go away. Fear seemed to become constant. Techno just wanted to curl up on himself and let the world disappear.

———————

A crash had caught Bad’s ears. He quickly dropped what he was doing to find the source of the sound only to find Eret on the ground in a pool of soup and shattered pottery. Bad was about to check if Eret was alright when he saw a flash of pink whip around the corner. Curiosity bested him and he followed. Maybe this person knocked out Eret. It really wasn’t that hard to catch up with the attacker. They weren’t very fast. It only took a second to realize it was Techno. He crashed against a wall; his breath hard and body shaking. He shouldn’t even be standing!! Bad rushed to his side, wishing to help the man get back to his bed. Although, he was happy to see Techno awake. Eret and him wasn’t sure he was ever going to wake up. Happily and worriedly, he approached the poor man. His breath sounded harsh and struggled which wasn’t good.

As soon as Bad came close the man struck. He easily caught it, thankfully, it was slow and weak. Which was unlike Techno but Bad was glad it wasn’t full force. If it has been he would’ve been knocked out with a broken nose.

”Woah! Calm down you muffin!” The man looked at him, his eyes went wide. He looked... scared. Bad recalled his friends joking Techno was frightened of him ever since their last meeting. Bad hadn’t really believed them and took it as a light hearted joke but was Techno actually.... “Are... you okay?” The man shivered and before Bad could say anything else tears slipped down his face. His whole frame was shaking, Bad had never seen Techno like this. From what he had learned from others, Techno was a stoic man who was really bad in social situations. Bad’s heart tugged at the sight.

”Wait wait! Don’t cry! It’s okay you’re safe!” Bad rambled off in a panic. He was usually good with dealing with crying people but never before had he seen or known Techno to cry. Techno only whimpered in response. Bad didn’t know what to do!! He couldn’t even assess his mental state right now! All he could say was ‘not good’! Was Techno okay with touching?

”Can I touch you?” Wait, idiot, he was already touching him! Bad just sighed and just pulled Techno into a hug. The action shocked both of them and Techno tried to wriggle out of Bad’s grasp. Bad held tight, letting Techno sob into his shirt. He was clawing at Bad’s arms and back but Bad held on. Quietly, he rubbed small circles on the mans back. Shushing him quietly; Bad whispered ‘it’s okay’ like a mantra. Techno continued to sob; his clawing slowly turned into gripping the back of Bad’s shirt. An idea sprung in Bad’s mind. It was an old song that he sang sometimes when his friends were upset. Taking a deep breath, Bad sang softly:

_  
  
__“You are my sunshine  
  
_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear_

  
_How much I love you_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s up bitch boys


	9. Angels Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. I was animating

Schlatt sat silently in front of Tubbos bed. He could still hear the words Bad told him hours ago.

_”What’s wrong with him?” Schlatt couldn’t excuse the anger in his voice. Tubbo looked awful; while they were able to patch up the neck wound something... else had happened. The boy eyes were half lidded, he was obviously still awake. Stemming from his neck wound were thin white roots spreading over his skin. Covering a majority of his face, shoulder, and chest. This wasn’t even the end, it was spreading slowly across Tubbos body._

_”From what I can tell, it’s an parasitic infection from the Dreamons bite. Essentially, he’s being eaten slowly from the inside.” Schlatt glanced back at Tubbo and then back to Bad. His heart was racing and the news knocked the air out of him._

_”He must be in pain! Can’t you sedate him?” Bad sighed_

_”I tried several times; it had no effect. The regen pots didn’t either.” This wasn’t good._

_”How long...?” Schlatt couldn’t bring himself to say it. His son was being eaten alive and he couldn’t stop it._

_”If it progresses this slow then a week but... if it accelerates it could be in a couple of hours to a couple of days. There’s no way to tell how it will proceed.” Schlatt clenched his jaw. Growing up he didn’t have much luck in family. Now that he finally had one it was going to be taken away from him. It was just so fucking- Suddenly an idea hit him._

_”Can you cure it by examining the Dreamons Tubbo caught?” Bad hummed in thought._

_”It... could but the Dreamon you’re describing to me sounds different. I could try though.” He had to hope it would. He needed some type of hope._

_”Ok, take fundy with you. He was working with Tubbo on the Dreamons.” Bad nodded and left. They were going to get through this. He wouldn’t let his son die._

Schlatt sighed, he couldn’t even touch Tubbo. Bad didn’t want to risk contamination so he put of a glass barrier around Tubbo’s bed. All Schlatt could do was watch him through the glass. He would give anything to hold him one more time. Besides he had touched Tubbos wound before and he wasn’t infected! Schlatt groaned, he was being irrational. He was just trying to find someway to break Bad’s glass so he could touch Tubbo. Hold his hand or something.

”S-chlatt...” right, Tommy. Schlatt turned around to see Tommy hugging the door frame. Eyeing his bedridden friend. Schlatt could see the guilt sunken into his eyes. Maybe they should talk elsewhere. This wasn’t the best place and he didn’t need Tommy feeling guilty. Besides he needed to talk to Tommy about... his wings. They were still there so it was indeed not an illusion. Schlatt wasn’t sure if they were since he lost a lot of blood but since George and Sapnap saw the same thing... well three people can’t have the same hallucination all at once.

”C’mon Tommy, let’s go get something to eat. I bet you’re hungry.” He put on a loose smile. Trying to look fine and not wincing at the aching of his abdomen. The Dreamon had gotten him pretty good but he didn’t get infected. Bad theorized it to be from bite. Tommy followed him quietly to the kitchen. It had just occurred to him that Tommy had the most nonexistent footsteps. He would figure they were loud just like the teen himself, but instead they were silent. You couldn’t even tell if he was moving behind you. Schlatt continued walking till he stepped on something lumpy. A muffled scream caused him to jolt. Tommy choked at his reaction. Schlatt looked down to see Eret in a pool of soup and what he figured to be a shattered bowl.

”Jesus Christ Eret, what the fuck are you doing.” Eret got up with a groan. His face and torso covered in orange soup.

”I... don’t know. I was going to bring you soup but uh... I think I got knocked out.” Eret looked around confused as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tommy only made a strangled noise; Schlatt assumed that was laughter but not quite there yet. He hadn’t really heard Tommy laugh yet. He only choked, hell, Schlatt didn’t even know if he remembered how to.

”Yeah! Sorry Eret! Techno woke up and knocked you out.” Bad’s chirpy voice made him yelp in surprise and yet again, Tommy started to choke. So... that meant he was laughing. He turned around to face Bad, who had a sleeping Techno on his back. He couldn’t help but notice the tear stains and the small halted sniffles ever few seconds.

”Is... Tec-hno okay..?” Tommy looked worriedly at his brother. Bad nodded.

”Yeah, he’ll be fine he just got a little overwhelmed.” Tommy nodded knowingly as if that had happened before.

”Why did he knock me out?” Eret said in distaste with a hint of curiosity. Bad stifled a giggle.

”Uh I don’t know, his fevers still pretty high so he was probably delirious.” Eret just nodded and looked down at his soup cover shirt and then to the soup covered floor. Eret groaned, probably realizing he’d have to clean this up.

”I’m going to go take a shower.” Eret said while he fixed his crooked glasses. The three watched him head off to the bathing area. You hear him grumble about soup and stupid Techno.

“Alright Tommy, let’s get something to eat and you can tell me about... your wings.” Tommy looked a little alarmed at that last word. It was like he had forgotten they were out. It must of felt natural so he probably forgot they were even there. Like people who need glasses forgetting they’re wearing them. Schlatt looked to Bad who just nodded as if to say ‘I’m coming’. Him and Tommy along with Bad and Techno continued their original path to the kitchen. As soon as they got there Schlatt pulled out a tub of ice cream but quickly returned it once he caught Bad’s distasteful gaze. He didn’t feel like having soup so he pulled out some bread and cheese, hoping to make a grilled cheese sandwich.

”So Tommy,” he started while cooking “the wings...?” Tommy shuffled nervously under his gaze. He probably had to hide it for his whole life and now was having an internal battle on whether to tell Schlatt what he was. Schlatt understood this, after all, he had secrets of his own. It seems Tommy made up his mind because he opened his mouth to speak.

”I’m an... Angel.” The word was foreign to his mind. Angel? But those were only a myth...

”As in an Angel of the Aether?” Bad asked before Schlatt could let the word ‘Angel’ sink in. Tommy nodded vigorously.

”How..?”

”Uhm... well- a mommy an-gel and a dad-“ Tommy gave a slight mischievous grin.

”No! Not what I meant.” Schlatt laughed under his breath. He handed the first sandwich to Tommy, who kept his hands in his lap. “You can eat you know? You don’t need permission.” Tommy looked at him, his mind processing his words. Soon enough, he inched slowly towards the sandwich and then snatched it away as if Schlatt would take it away as soon as he tried to grab it. Schlatt would talk to Bad about that later.

”So, can you tell us more about Angels or the Aether?” Bad asked with genuine curiosity. Techno just snored, it sounded just like a child’s snore which was adorable. But you didn’t hear that from him. Tommy munched on his sandwich for a bit and then started again.

”The Ae-ther is our home.... we a-ll have guard...ians and a unique... ability.” Unique ability?

”Like your fire.” Tommy nodded “Is Techno like you?” Schlatt only asked since the two were brothers.

”Yea... we’re bo-th adopted. As is...” Tommy didn’t have to say his name to know who he was talking about. It was obviously he couldn’t so Schlatt and everyone else had tried their best to avoid that name.

”What’s Technos ability?” Bad said after he took a bite of his own sandwich. Technos had been left near Bad’s plate but they had no idea if he’d wake up in time to eat it.

”Hmm Blood.. Manipulation. He- can control blood.” Tommy clarified, oh, so like blood bending. It was surprisingly fitting. Schlatt turned off the stove and brought over his own sandwich. He grabbed three waters as well. He sincerely doubted Techno would wake up to eat and drink.

”And _his_ power?” Schlatt tried to say it cautiously but there was no way around it. Tommy flinched at his question; he noticed that it was halted as if Tommy was trying to hide it but wasn’t entirely successful. Bad, out of awkwardness, shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

”... empathy.... he can- fee-l and.. control emo-tions.” His hands dropped back in his lap. Tommy fidgeted uncomfortably, his eyes aimed at his lap. Head ducked as if he was trying to hide. He... also looked ashamed. Schlatt didn’t want to address it now since Tommy seemed to be uncomfortable with that sort of thing. Besides, they ready had a tumultuous day. He’d give him a break.

”What about your guardian.” Tommy perked up, there was a light and love in his eyes. It made him look alive again; like the loud happy kid he knew.

”My Dad! Phil-za. He’s gone... to fight- in the Holy War!!” Tommy said excitedly, he hadn’t seen the kid this animated since he got here. “He h-as telepathy! But... _He_ blocked o-ur connection...” the happy conversation dropped back off into depressing. Schlatt needed to change this quickly. Thankfully, Bad beat him to the punch.

”So I noticed... do your wings need preening?” Schlatt looked down at the large blond wings. They looked a little crowded with feathers. Some looked like it’s as hanging on a thread. His feathers also looked a bit dirty.

”Ye-ah.” Tommy sighed “Its... really uncomfortable... Techno al-so needs to clean and preen but...” Tommy trailed off as if wondering to reveal a secret.

”But...?” Schlatt pressed lightly, the boys cheeks heated.

”Tec-hno doesn’t... like anyone touching- his wings... he was al-ways so... fussy when- Dad tried to. Some-times it got so bad.. he’d have to hunt Te-chno down.” Tommy’s breath stuttered at that, probably a laugh. “Technos wings are- really sen-sitive.” Schlatt laughed at that despite the ache in his stomach. These boys were precious. How could their own brother hurt them?

————————-

A man overlooked the twinkling lights of Manberg. He watched closely, the nation didn’t stir at his presence. He went unnoticed by the citizens and the mobs. A small smile graced his lips. His wings flexed anxiously underneath his skin. He wished to let them out but it would draw more attention to him then needed. He had everything he needed. He definitely didn’t need to be caught. There were no guards anyways, it would be easy to slip in. The man crossed his arms, trying to think of what to do. Should he keep watch? No, there was no need. Besides his plan was close to being finished. He would deal with them later. So with that in mind, he turned around. He sang in a soft voice:

_“You are my sunshine  
  
_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear_

  
_How much I love you_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

A shrill laugh graced the air.

**_”I’ll see you later.... brothers.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caw caw mother fuckas


	10. When the Gods Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted Dream. Ask again and I’ll chop one of his legs off

Wilbur admired his work often. In his opinion he was an absolute genius. It was a good idea to stay in Pogtopia for a month. Otherwise, he would of never gotten the device to work. Of course, he might of gotten it done sooner of Techno and Tommy weren’t so useless. They even got themselves captured by the enemy!!! Oh, his brothers were so stupid but not to worry! He would save them. He just needed to work out a couple tweaks in the machine. For now, he simply worked on Pogtopia. Fixing the little additions Tommy added and trying to ignore the scratches in the walls from Techno. His brothers really didn’t help their Nation. But that was alright. He was correcting their behavior. After all, he lived his brothers dearly. They just didn’t understand what it meant to be president. His discipline had to be straight forward and burned into their memory. In fact, when he saved them from Schlatt he had a whole new regime planned just for them!

Oh, if Dad were here he would surely be proud! He was taking care of his brothers just like he asked a year ago. Wilbur fiddled with his fingers. Dad, when was Dad coming back? Surely he would come back! Sure he wouldn’t leave him like... Wilbur’s wings flexed nervously underneath his skin. He hadn’t let them out in so long but wings were a vulnerability. Anyone could cut them off and despite the fact that they grew back it hurt like hell, he should know. Wilbur rubbed his shoulder blades. Maybe he should...? No, he didn’t need his wings to do this. He didn’t need wings to be president. Wilbur laughed to himself; he remembered his brothers begging to let out their wings. Wings were awful things, like chains, physical chains on the body. Wilbur let out a deep sigh, he would correct his brothers later.

”Wil what are you doing?” He knew that voice.

  
”Dad...?” Wilbur whipped around to see his father! He hadn’t changed at all, he looked just as Wilbur remember him. Wilbur shakily walked forward but then stopped himself.

”No you’re not real.” Wilbur laughed.

”What do you mean Wil I’m right-“ How stupid did he think he was.

”If you were here I would feel your emotions.” The figure stopped, it’s face twisted a bit in fear. Imaginary sweat dripped down it’s face. Wilbur let out a pitchy laugh, his whole body shook in laughs.

“Ohhh Dream, Darling, did you really think I would fall for that?” Wilbur sighed “It was nice of you to try but it failed.”   
  


“Please let me go home.” The figure changed into Dream but before he got all dirty. His hair was a white and fluffy like a cloud. Eyes a sparkling dark green and skin pale. His large white wings jutted from his back.

”Darling, what did I say about the wings.” Wilbur’s voice turned venomous. These angels were just so stupid. Dream flinched, and the wings evaporated.

”Are you lonely? Do I need to come to your room.” Wilbur said sweetly. “You don’t need to keep making these illusions just simply tell me you’re lonely.” Dreams face paled.

”Ah, what a beautiful expression...” Wilbur tilted his face up softly. Dreams illusion dissipated in fear. Wilbur smirked and headed for his room. It was in the deepest parts of Pogtopia. Far underground where no one could see. He wouldn’t want his little bird to be taken. After all, he was very special and would do good in Wilbur’s plans. Dream had the wonderful ability to manipulate reality. Of course, he wouldn’t grant an request Wilbur asked so he ended up having to do it by force.

Wilbur opened the iron door to see his wonderful bird sitting prettily in his chair. Sadly, he was cover in blood but it couldn’t be helped. It would of never happened if he had just done what Wilbur would of asked. The metal circuit was tight to his head. Dried blood crusted around the rods jutting of of his head and circuit. He needed those rods to connect to Dreams brain and give direct commands. It was just a bit of angel hacking. The wires connected to the rods spread all over the room connecting to command blocks. Those weren’t easy to obtain but considering he was Wilbur Soot, he got them anyways. His eyes were blank and unmoving. Wilbur sighed, he didn’t mean to blind his pretty bird but it was a necessary punishment.

Slowly he approached Dream. He saw Dream shiver slightly which was adorable. Wilbur leaned over and gently grabbed his chin. A whimper slipped out of his mouth. God, he was just so cute. Wilbur shushed him, wiping away the tears slipping down his face. Seriously, this man was too cute.

”Shhh Darling, it’s okay. I’m here now. I know yesterday was scary but it worked! Now we can have some fun~” Wilbur left to the main command block in the middle.

”Hmm now what should I do?” Wilbur hummed in thought. A brilliant idea crossed his mind.

”Ohh how about this?” Wilbur typed in a command.

”Please... please no-!” Dream screamed a magnificent scream. His eyes were wide and tears streamed down his face. The machine was whirring with life. This was perfect, if only Dad could see him now. He’d be so proud of him!

”Oh this is going to be so much fun.” He giggled.

————————

Bad waited anxiously for the day. He had put Techno down to bed hours ago but there was no sign the sun was coming up. He paced nervously around the castle. Deciding staying in his room was boring. He swore he should of seen the sun rise by now. Even if it’s as just a sliver of it. He was aware he was the only one awake in the castle. Probably in Manberg too, unless, he was dreaming. This didn’t feel like a dream though and he didn’t recall going to bed. Maybe he got ready for bed but he never actually got in the bed. Bad sighed, he tugged nervously at his grey shirt. He was used to sleepless nights as his kind didn’t require sleep that often. While it was helpful in some ways it was also annoying. Bad twiddled with his fingers; chewing nervously at his lip. Every once and awhile he would look out the window and every time it would be pitch dark. He had a really bad feeling about this.

”Bad?” Someone said groggily behind him.

”Niki?” He turned around to see the girl in loose pajamas. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. What was she doing in the castle? Oh right, Tubbo and Tommy. She was probably worried to death. He didn’t know how she felt about Techno but she tended to worry about anyone living would that was hurt. She was kind and gentle like that, but she also had a vicious side to her that made anyone shiver.

”What are you doing up?” Niki yawned.

”It’s not sunrise yet.” She blinked at him.

”What?”

“Sunrise was supposed to happen an hour ago but it hasn’t.” Niki’s head spun towards the window. Her eyes widened, it was pitch dark and at least double the mobs they usually saw roamed freely across Manberg. Bad’s fears were confirmed. An old prophecy ebbed at his mind. His people were prophets and oracles; spreading the fate of the world. He recalled one his mother told him long ago, but he’d never thought he would be happening now.

_The eternal night devours_

_A child of Aether will strike_

_These are the worlds darkest hours_

_Their cries echo throughout the night_

_A child has been slain; their child_

_And hell shall they bring._

”It’s eternal night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power went out so this is short cuz no WiFi


	11. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween

Tommy found himself pacing in his room. Well, pacing the best he could with crutches. Thankfully, he hadn’t woken Techno with the loud thumps and movement, but then again Techno was a heavy sleeper. Especially with this fever he had. His mind kept running back to Tubbo. The white vines encasing his skin. His friends wide eyed stare, unmoving and blank. You would almost think him dead. He had overheard Bad talking to Schlatt... not that he meant to but it was hard not to hear them. Tommy sighed, he should of done something. Maybe if he had been stronger Tubbo would’ve never got bitten. If anyone deserved to be on that bed it was him. Tommy clawed at his arms, he needed to be punished for being too weak. Punished for being too slow and simply not good enough. Tommy stopped his pacing. His ears perked, there was a faint whisper in his ears. He couldn’t quite grasp it but it was there. He froze, the whispers only intensified. Tommy whipped around, hands up in case he found himself in a fight. Only to see no one but the dresser and door.

Perhaps he was going mad. Tommy dropped his hands; there was no need to get all worked up. Maybe it was just Mob sounds. Well, whatever it was it wasn’t important. Tommy resumed his pacing and overthinking. He only stopped again when he saw Techno sitting straight up and staring at the door.

”Techno..?” He inquired. Techno didn’t respond, instead he got out of bed and cautiously approached the door. Tommy went to go help him back to bed considering how injured he was but stopped when a sound met his ears. It was a low clicking sound with a small hum to it. Tommy slowly went behind Techno; his wings flexing in fear. The door creaked, the two tensed at the sudden movement. Both assumed a fighting position, or at least, Techno tried to. He was sort of floppy, it was amusing to watch but if something came through that door they were screwed. Tommy couldn’t do much either though. Considering his crutches.

”Hey-“ Techno immediately threw a punch and grabbed Tommy. Dragging him out of there. Tommy was surprised Techno was able to pick him up and run. He had no idea who Techno hit but they strangely sounded like Eret. Tommy struggled a bit underneath Technos grasp. The more he thought about the voice the more he realized that was Eret.

”Tec-hno! Put... me- down!!!” Tommy screamed, whatever he said must of shocked Techno because before he knew it he was dropped straight on the floor. He knew his brother, he usually would’ve put him down carefully especially if he was injured. But then again, Techno was sick and could’ve just lost his grip. Techno swayed, his eyes looking everywhere. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen Technos face. Growing up, Techno always had that pig mask. Even to brush his teeth, for the longest time Tommy thought that was his face. But looking at it now... Techno had sharp long teeth and his eyes were a bright red. Tommy knew those traits were associated with a demon, but he had seen Technos wings! Demons don’t have wings.... Techno suddenly turned to him and started to sign; something he hadn’t done in awhile.

 _’We need to get home. Our brother is unprotected.’_ Tommy blinked in surprise. What? He stood up making eye contact with his brother, who averted his eyes from contact.

”Techno... what do you mean? We can’t go back.” Technos head snapped in alarm. A look of panic crossed his face.

_’But he’s unprotected!! Dad said to keep each other safe!! What if Schlatt hurts him like he hurt us?’_ The fuck. Tommy took a minute to process his panicked signs.

  
”Techno... Schlatt didn’t hurt us.” Techno only grunted at that. He grabbed Tommy’s wrist trying to drag him with him. Fortunately for Tommy, Techno was extremely weak right now so he didn’t move much. How he carried him over here he didn’t know but right now he could barely stand. He himself was about to fall over, his leg ached and he probably just ruined his recover again. Tommy hadn’t realized he was crying till he felt how cold his face had gotten. Tommy clenched his teeth and grabbed Techno by the wrists turning him to face him.

”Tec...hno.” Damn his voice “ _He_ hurt us. Don’t.. you remember?” Techno struggled underneath his grip. Eyes looking everywhere but at Tommy. Tommys hands moved to the sides of his arms so he could sign.

_’No! It was an accident... right? He’s our brother he wouldn’t hurt us.’_ Tommy froze. Brother... ha, yeah right. He almost snorted at Technos signs.

”It- wasn’t... an accid-ent. If you.. truly think- it was then say his name...” Techno finally made eye contact. His eyes wide and confused.

”SAY IT!” Tommy didn’t mean to shout and he felt bad about it when Techno flinched. His voice just got loud sometimes. Slightly, he loosened his grip. Technos hands were shaking. As if he was trying to remember how to move them. It was like watching someone stutter with their hands. Tommy waited a good 2 minutes, watching Techno trying to sign _his name._ Techno let out a strangled cry, his whole body shaking, and tears were starting to drip. Tommy pulled his brother into a hug. The both of them shaking, Techno was probably having trouble comprehending that _he, their brother,_ would do something like that. They had both loved _him_ so much and he had done _this_ to them.

A child’s laugh startled them; Techno suddenly clung tighter to Tommy. Oh shit, that’s right. Despite the way Techno looked and the things he did he was terrified of anything to do with horror. Tommy swore he saw a figure run across the hall. Another giggle danced in the air. Jesus Fuck what the hell is wrong with this castle. Considering how weak Techno was it would be up to Tommy to protect him. Tommy flexed his wings in defense; they shook a little. He didn’t like horror either, no one in his family did. He would try to fight but without his crutches he could barely stand. He was teetering dangerously and he leg protested at the weight it was holding. Footsteps, he heard footsteps. They were getting closer.

”What are you guys-?”

”AHHHHHH FU-CK!!” Tommy swung his fist which was quickly dodged by Quackity who yelped in surprise. Tommy almost fell over but thankfully Techno was holding him.

”WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING??!!” Quackitys voice pitched. It must of been an amusing sight. Tommy and Techno were shaking while clutching each other.

”W-we uhhhh hea-rd noises.... uh... laughter.” Tommy’s voice shook. Quackity just gave them a tired look. He was about to say something else but all of them stopped once they realized the thick fog coating the floor. A little girls voice rang out.

_“Ring around the rosie_

_Pockets full of posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down!”_

Techno, yet again, quickly signed _‘fuck this’_ and picked both of them up. Tommy honestly wasn’t sure if this was adrenaline or some weird digging deep thing, but before he knew it, him and Quackity were being carried by Techno. Techno ran faster than he had ever seen him run. He couldn’t help but feel like he was going to fall since he could feel Technos’ grip shaking. Quackity however, was just praying rapidly in what Tommy assumed to be spanish.

”Techno! I ca-n fly!!” Tommy said in sudden realization but Techno said nothing. He just darted across the castle, unaware as to where he was going. Quackity was just screaming and flailing. How Techno was holding onto him he didn’t know. Hell, he didn’t know how Techno was holding him with his wings being in the way and they weren’t small wings. They were a little bigger than him! At some point, Techno grew tired and set them down in some unknown part of the castle. Just how big was this fucking castle?

”Ok, what’s going on?” Quackity shivered, Tommy wished he could say. “Don’t tell me this castle is fucking haunted!!”

_‘Please don’t say that’_ Techno signed shakily. Quackity side eyed Tommy as if to say ‘what?’.

”He sa-id... please don’t s-ay that.”

”Ohhh ok, uh didn’t know you knew sign.

”Ye-ah Techno didn’t... start talking t-ill he was 17.” Techno had always been mute when Tommy first met him. Even when _he_ and Dad met him. He was a quiet kid, quiet footsteps, quiet when eating, and just about quiet everything. Techno, despite being his brother, was a mystery to him in some ways. Dad took him in when he was 12. Tommy never asked the details of where Dad found him but considering he never talked about it he assumed it’s wasn’t pretty. _He_ had been abandoned by his parents when his wings grew in at age 6. Nobody had black wings, black wings were considered a sign of bad omen and often black winged children were abandoned. _He_ was always clingy and Tommy remembered sometimes _he_ would cry when Dad was gone for long. Dad being gone for this long must of been killing _him_. Tommy had been adopted when he was 10. When an angel turns 7 their ability comes in and everyone was scared of Tommy’s. His ability was considered highly dangerous and destructive. Blue fire always was so he refined it to something weaker, red fire, but people still feared him. Eventually his parents left, because when he came home one day no one was there. Everything was gone but his clothes and some food in the fridge. Dad had found him breaking in his house. They all had bad starts but Dad loved them and helped them. Maybe _he_ would be fine if-

Techno tapped him anxiously, breaking his thoughts, another giggle and tap of footsteps echoed throughout the air. Quackity made a nervous high pitched sound. Tommy was willing to bet Quackity would be the first killed. He grunted and forced himself to stand tall. He ignored the flare of pain in his leg and widened into a fighting stance.  
  


_“You’re just a child.”_   
  


Tommy blinked at the child’s statement. He couldn’t see them but he could hear them. He was caught off guard at their words. Child..?

”... What?” Another laugh, and this time it was loud and long. Was this ghost laughing at him and calling him a child. Instead of fear his wings expanding in anger. Who did this ghost thing they were? Were they mocking him?   
  


_”I said you’re a child. You won’t be much use for me.”_

  
”Lis-ten... here dickhead! You- sound like a child too!” Was he really arguing with a ghost? Well, to be fair, this ghost was being so rude right now. The ghost laughed at his statement. Oh he wished he could see this ghost because if he could he would slam them. Tommy balled his fists in annoyance. This honestly sounded like a silly childish squabble but Tommy didn’t mind. His pride was at stake here!! Suddenly, a figure appeared in his face and shoved him hard to the ground with one hand. Tommy fell with a yelp. He looked up to see a girl. She had fluffy white hair, a red hoodie with the sleeves folded up, a tight black undershirt with long sleeves and high collar, dark grey gloves, and high tops. Her hoodie was tucked into white overalls and she wore a white round mask with an angry face. What Tommy really noticed was the large feathery white wings coming out of her back. Spread to full wing span, showing her dominance. She twirled a diamond axe in her other hand.

”Who are you?” Quackity demanded, pulling out his sword. He had a sword? He could of pulled that out earlier!! Techno also stood in a fighting stance but honestly he looked out of it. Considering his swaying Tommy was pretty sure he was going to faint. The girl laughed.

”You really don’t know me?” By her tone Tommy felt like he should. He almost felt bad at her question. No! He shouldn’t feel bad for not knowing some dickhead who infiltrated the castle. Quackity only raised his sword to her throat in response. She sighed as if she had to explain something simple. The stranger quickly whipped out her hand. Tommy thought she was going to hit him but instead it was in the form of a handshake.

_”Nice to meet ya, I’m Drista.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/4BVPkIXhH9Y  
> Check out my animation for Halloween  
> Short one today cuz I’m tired as fuck


	12. The Purest Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyoom Nyoom bitches

Schlatt rubbed his eyes in annoyance. They had all woken up to the strange sounds, fog, and the obvious darkness. If it weren’t for those sounds they might of all slept their way to death. The illusions weren’t very appreciative though. All of them saw something they weren’t willing to talk about. Even Techno was clinging to Tommy’s side, who decided to sit down considering his broken leg and Techno leaning on him. Techno looked a little pale despite his fever flushed face. He honestly didn’t look too good and considering he had woken up not too long ago Schlatt understood why he was teetering. Schlatt couldn’t help but wonder why he wasn’t in bed, but it seeing him glued to Tommy’s side it was hard to tear him away. Thankfully, Bad stood behind him with a worried expression. Oh, ever the mother hen, but he was thankful for Bad’s assistance. They gathered in the kitchen by the request of this angel named Drista. Despite the mask she radiated confidence and cockiness. It reminded him of someone else...

”So, Drista, why are you here?” Schlatt decided to start the conversation inside of all of them staring at each other awkwardly with a torch light. She laughed, as if he were stupid or something.

”I’m here because you fuckers have yet to save my brother.” Her tone turned low in venomous. Her stance tensed and her wings furrowed in either anger or annoyance. He was willing to bet it was anger. Wait, brother?

”Dream didn’t have a sister!” George protested at her statement.

”He would’ve told us if he did!” Sapnap was next to dislike her statement. He understood why, Dream was their longest friend. It must of been hard to hear he was hiding a sister. From what he knew, the Dream Team knew everything about each other and finding out Dream was an angel and had a sister must of been hard as hell. He shot them a symptom look; Sapnap and George’s faces were twisted in anger and disbelief. Drista crossed her arms; she stood with ease as of unaffected but their anger.

”Well he didn’t, he couldn’t.” She simply stated. What the hell did that mean?

”You’re- a pure.. angel.” Tommy suddenly spoke up. Schlatt was still getting used to his voice. The halting was new and odd for someone who spoke fast and loud. More importantly, what was a pure angel?

”See, stutters gets it.”

“H-ey!!” Pure angel? What did that mean? For the love of Notch someone explain it.

”What the hell does that mean and what does it have to do with Dream?” Sapnap asked his question for him. His eyes narrowed at Drista; Schlatt had a feeling Sapnap was gonna throw hands. Drista sighed, as if she was given the burden of teaching a bunch of idiots. Her arms dropped in frustration.

”A pure angel is a literal meaning. Pure angels have white hair and feathers. They tend to be powerful because they are the closest to Notch. Because of this they are hunted so in order to keep them safe, Notch hid them away and trained them. Once we finish our training we are allowed to leave.” Her explanation was simple and it would explain how Dream was so skilled. In some ways he almost seemed godlike.

”So... have you finished your training.” She stiffened at his words.

”No... I left because I felt my brother in danger.” She said dismissively, as in saying ‘that’s all I’ll say’. The room grew quiet; everyone absorbing the information given to them. It was a lot to take in but ever since their encounter with that new dreamon and Tommy’s reveal of his angel status... nothing was that surprising anymore. He was still digesting all of this though. It all came so suddenly and none of them were prepared for it. But then again, that was life. Schlatt scratched his head in thought. Angels huh? That was something he thought he wouldn’t live to see.

”What- are your abilities?” Tommy broke the silence per usual. Besides the silence grew uncomfortable.

”I can make illusions as you saw before and... I can heal.” Schlatts ears perked at that. She can heal??

”You can heal? Do you think-“ Bad started but she cut him off.

”Sorry Bad, I need all my power for Dream. I have a feeling he’s not in a good condition...” her words rang in his head. A shiver racked their spines. He had the same feeling too and considering how long he had been gone...

”You’re a half demon!” Drista exclaimed with awe. Schlatt jolted at her outburst and looked up to see her an inch away from Technos panicked face. He wasn’t blind, he knew Techno was cautious around them. Hugging onto Tommy and scanning the Castle for exits and escape routes. So someone an inch away from his face was not good. He could’ve sworn Technos arm twitched as if to stop himself from hitting her. He signed, good thing Schlatt knew sign.

 _‘What are you talking about?’_ Techno swayed a little. He must of been staying still from holding onto Tommy.

”Oh don’t lie to me! You may be hiding your horns but every angel knows Demons have red or orange eyes and sharp teeth.” She marveled at his fangs that were obvious to everyone now because he didn’t have his mask. Techno tried to hide behind his hair but the chopped style Wilbur gave it wasn’t helping.

”Oh! I didn’t mean to sound like I was making fun of you! My brothers just like you!!” Techno looked up in surprise. Dreams a... Schlatt was gonna faint.

”He doesn’t have red or orange eyes nor does he have fangs.” George pointed out the obvious of his appearance. He couldn’t see her face but the way her position drooped a little he was willing to bet she had a sad smile. Drista let out another sigh.

”That’s because Notch had to split him. He was a pure angel and pure demon. No one knew how it happened but it did. He was too destructive and dangerous. So Notch split him and locked the Demon in limbo.” She fidgeted with her overall straps. The room, yet again, grew quiet with the revelation that Dream was a demon and a angel.

”Anyways!” Drista clapped her hands together “What’s your second ability?” Techno let out an indignant snort. She drew in closer.

”Cmon it might help.” She got so close to Techno he fell back. Luckily, Bad happened to be standing behind him and caught him easily.

”Hey! Le-ave him alone!” Tommy yelled angrily, he hadn’t heard Tommy yell much ever since he arrived here but he was happy to start hearing it again. Schlatt watched in amusement as Tommy and Drista bickered. Drista obviously wanted to know Technos second ability so it could help in their fight against Wilbur. He had no idea how powerful Wilbur was but someone who was an empath and had an half angel half demon under his control... that wasn’t good. Schlatt sighed and made eye contact with Quackity. They both had come to a silent understanding: Wilbur would have to die.

He bit his lip; that revelation chilled him to the bone. He was too powerful to be kept alive. Wilbur was unstable and considering he did _this_ to his own brothers... the ones he had been so protective of.... they had no idea what he would do but whatever it was it wouldn’t be good. Schlatt also figured he was responsible for what Bad called Eternal Night.

A loud squeak caught his attention. Bad was holding a very flustered Technoblade in a bridal style carry. Techno was trying to squirm out of his grip but was obviously too weak at the moment to do so. His large white shirt made him look smaller. Which added to the comical effect. The group tried to hide their giggles and snorts. Well everyone except Quackity, who was laughing hysterically, making hiding their laughs harder. Techno shot him a murderous glare, his face full on candy apple red.

”Techno stop squirming! You can’t stand right now! You were literally swaying!” Bad argued with a very embarrassed and very angry Technoblade. Techno _growled, he growled_ at Bad. Bad gasped:

”Don’t you growl at me!” He looked angrily at Techno who growled louder. It was like watching a very small aggressive dog oppose to being picked up by his owner. Schlatt couldn’t help but full on laugh now. He was practically crying at the scene before him. Techno, the blood god, was being held by Bad, the nicest person (other than Niki) in the world. Niki was giggling too and Tommy wasn’t even trying to hide his laugh. It was nice to hear. It wasn’t that choked sound Tommy made, no, it was a true laugh.

”Oh my God!” Sapnap said in between giggles. Techno didn’t seem to like all the attention he was getting because he immediately struggled harder. Bad almost dropped him; he was caught off guard at the sheer force Techno produced at that moment. Schlatts eyes landed on his hair again. It was really bothering him. Techno once had a long, and what Tubbo called Godly, braid. But now it was a weird uneven chop. Schlatt eyed the scissors on the island of the kitchen.

”Techno do you want me to fix your hair?” It was out before he could stop himself. Everyone stopped at his question. Now all the attention was on him but Schlatts was used to that considering he was literally president. Techno had this little spark to his eyes, but looked to Tommy in worry.

”Re-member what.. we talked about. Not the enemy.” Tommy offered a smile to his brother. Enemy? Techno made small hum to signify he was thinking. He looked like he was making the hardest decision of his life. His eyes darting to different corners of the room. Schlatt figured he was looking at an escape route, a way to grab Tommy, and a weapon. Schlatt shot him a bright smile.

”Don’t worry Techno, I’m not here to hurt you. You’re safe.” He was starting to get good at this comforting thing. Techno looked back at Tommy who nodded. He looked to Schlatt and then grasped parts of hair. Hesitantly, he nodded, accepting Schlatts request. He moved out of his chair so that Techno could sit and grabbed the scissors and a large cloth. Bad quickly carried him over to Schlatts side of the table and set him down. Techno looked worried and nervous. He was fiddling with his fingers.

“Relax Techno, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He whispered while tying the white cloth onto Techno, who jolted at the action.

”You’ll look great Techno!” Niki exclaimed in her happy manner but her face shifted to uncertainty. “I think...”

”Can you even cut hair?” Bad looked at Schlatts hand with a worried expression. “Maybe I should-“

”No! I got this! Promise me.” Schlatt used to cut hair a lot. When his family was still- Schlatt blinked out of his thoughts. It was best not to dwell on that. He quickly got to work, snipping parts of Technos hair. It would have to be short; there was no way he could keep it long. If he remembered Technos hair was waist length. Now, it was sort of at his shoulders. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Even Drista who seemed very curious all of a sudden. She reminded him a lot of Dream. She even wore a similar outfit, except her hoodie was red and she was wearing overall pants not an overall dress. Schlatt refocused his attention to Techno. The scissors weren’t the top of the line but they would do. He never realized how thick Technos hair was, and the more he cut the more he started to notice the small curls. He evened it out pretty quickly considering his years of practice and muscle memory.   
  


“Oh thank god-“ Niki whispered in relief. Did they really think he was that bad.

”Hey, that looks like my hair.” Sapnap ran his hand through his hair. Everyone looked at the two back in forth. Fuck, it did look the same.

“Schlatt! Did you seriously give Techno Sapnaps cut!” Quackity let out another loud yet contagious laugh. He looked down to see if Techno was disappointed, but instead, was surprised with a small pleasant smile.

”You- look go...od Techno.” Tommy added helpfully over everyone’s laughing. “Now- we just gotta gro-om our wings.” At that Techno shot up with alert. His eyes wide at Tommy’s statement and devilish smile. 

“Yeah you two should probably preen and groom them. Yours look awful Tommy.” Drista said while running her hands through Tommy’s wings. He flinched a little at her touch but allowed her to go through his wings.

”You- should see Technos. He ha-sn’t taken them out.. in a year.” Drista screeched at this... she sounded oddly like a bird. Techno had an alarmed look on his face and looked around for what probably was an escape route.

”WHAT!!!?” Techno immediately went to run but Drista was faster than a fevered Techno. She jabbed him just below the shoulder blade. He let out a shriek, Schlatt couldn’t say anything because he was met with a face full of large pink wings. He also heard Sapnap scream since he was right next to Techno.

”JESUS FUCK! THESE LOOK AWFUL!” Drista screeched. Schlatt looked up to see two large wings that was dirty and overcrowded with feathers. They shivered as if in pain. Techno whimpered at the sudden exposure of wings. Jesus Christ what was going on?

”The fuck did I miss?” Everyone looked up to see Eret with a very broken nose and no glasses. His blank eyes looked at them in confusion. To be honest Schlatt had no idea either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flap flap pussies  
> I like your cut g


	13. Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I noticed some comments on how it was a little everywhere. It was annoying me (not the comments but having to wait to reveal what I’m doing) and I couldn’t wait till tomorrow so we’re doing this shit today. I guess I’m not really good at writing light hearted stuff so we’re going back to dark.

It had been a couple of hours since their talk. Drista left to spend her time roaming the grounds. Her brothers group of friends was a weird one but nonetheless entertaining. She laughed to herself; her brother always had strange taste. Quickly yet quietly she spread illusions of herself across the terrain. Not many as it would be dizzy to see out of so many eyes. Manberg was a big area and from what she learned about her talks with Tommy Pogtopia was too. Or at least, it was deep underground. Drista would have to go their herself since she couldn’t stretch that far. Sighing, she pulled her illusions back. Wilbur wouldn’t be on ground level. Maybe she should go back to the castle as the citizens prepared to arm themselves. She had spared a bit of her magic for Tommy and Techno. Both were crucial in the Manhunt for Wilbur and she couldn’t have them injured. Though since she used some of her ability Dream wouldn’t be all the way healed when she got to them.

The plan was for her to scout the terrain with her illusions while everyone fixed themselves some armor. Then once they were ready they would ambush Pogtopia. It could go well but she still needed to figure out a Plan B towards Wilbur’s empathic ability. Perhaps she should of brought another angel... no, they could do this. Schlatt revealed himself to have nature magic which was old and rare. He could be useful and nature users tended to be a little more resistant towards angelic power. So if they all got controlled he would be left. Drista truly believed she could withstand his attacks. Only a true telepath could get past easily but she would have to do. Tommy and Techno could withstand considering they spent a year under his control. Their brains would snap away and become a little more resistant towards the control. They might struggle but they’ll be okay.

Tommy’s power was a useful one and from the looks of it he had excellent control. She could see why Wilbur wanted Techno. His ability to control blood would be hella useful and a game changer. She had yet to find out his second ability but he preferred to stay secret. That was fine, she could work with that. A rustle of leaves caught her attention. Quickly she drew her axe and readied herself. Someone was here, she could feel their life force.

”So, may I ask who you are?” A voice drawled out. He hid in the shadows but it was obvious as to who this was.

”Sorry I don’t talk to strangers.” She bit back, her eyes searching the trees. The voice giggled. It was an awful sound, she could feel him watching her.

”Oh Dear, you seem to be far from home.” A gust of wind went through her. She could feel claws edging into her mind. Drista cast an illusion, making her invisible. She knew this wouldn’t work since he was an literal empath. Thankfully, her master had taught her how to conceal her emotions and battle spirit. Drista took in a deep breath. Her heart calmed and body grew still. She quietly dashed off. Looking for Wilbur. She decided he was in the area since he could see her. He was probably close but where? Below? Above? Drista remained calm through her thoughts. If she lost control he would find her easily. 

”Where did you go?” He voice ebbed with annoyance. Drista followed his voice, she almost lost control when she spotted him. He hid up in a tree; sitting pensively and eyes darting across the forest. Obviously, he was looking for her but she was already behind him. Quietly, she flew upward towards his position. She flew behind him and he was perfectly unaware. Drista swung her axe but came to be surprised when her axe dissolved. He laughed a shrill laugh.

”Found you~” he turned and what she found looking at her scared her. One of his eyes were brown but the other was a very familiar green. Drista flapped her wings, propelling herself backward. She had to get away and call the others. Wilbur was on the surface and he gained control of Dream.

“Ah ah ahhh...” What? When did he get behind her? “Where do you think you’re going?” A stabbing pain prickled in her chest. Drista looked down to see a red sword coming out of her. Her head felt heavy.

”Oh poor thing-“ She laughed, a loud wicked laugh.

”Wh-why are you laughing? I just stabbed you!” She was practically hysterical. She turned to him with a wide smile underneath her mask.

”I’m not the only one who can also create illusions.” She watched her illusion turn to dust and Wilbur’s angered face. Drista hid in the trees quite awhile ago. She sensed him an hour ago. Devilishly, she smiled. The others should of gotten to Pogtopia by now. She just needed to keep distracting him; keep playing games-

”Oh oh! I see.” A brilliant smile spread on his face. Drista froze, did he- “I see what you were doing.”

“Bye bye, until next time.” His body disappeared, Drista assumed he teleported. Damn! This wasn’t good! He had figured out their plan. Drista wished he was as dumb as he looked.

”Fuck! I need to get to the others!” Drista went to fly off but new energy caught her attention. Drista turned around to find the open mouth of a Dreamon.

————————

Techno waited anxiously; he scoured the grounds of Pogtopia. They had no idea where Wilbur had hidden Dream, but they knew it was deep. His wings fidgeted just from being back in this place. His body was cold and hands steeled around his axe. Tommy and the others were not far from him but he couldn’t help but glance back. Making sure, _He_ hadn’t arrived.

 _’You know what you have to do.’_ The chilling voice he had lived with for so many years rolled back in his head. There was a reason Half demon half angels were banished. They were unstable; the two halves never mixed. _‘I could take him.’_ The voice argued but Techno ignored it. He always ignored it. Usually it was silent but ever since this whole... thing... happened it had been speaking often. The demon part of him wanted out, and it was so hungry. So very very hungry. Dristas question echoed in his head. _His second ability._ It was a terrible ability and he didn’t need it. His demon side protested at his conclusion but yet again Techno ignore it.

The sounds of shrieks and moans met Technos ears. Without knowing it he had walked into a very deep part of Pogtopia. Techno drew his axe; his eyes trained on the dark. _Silence your emotion, silence your heart, you are not a person, you are a weapon._ It was like when he was a child and the countless wars he fought. He was made for battle and that’s all he would ever know. Techno let himself be engulfed by the sounds and movement around him. He felt the energy around him. The mobs, the bats, and faintly he felt a familiar one. Dream? Suddenly there was a burst of energy from behind him. Techno quickly felt for its blood and gripped it. _If it bleeds you can kill it._

 _”Well hello Dear Brother, I did say we’d meet again.”_ Techno froze at the voice.

”What are you doing? Is that any way to treat your brother?” Technos control wavered. His heart was pounding; sweat dripped down his face.

”Techno....” a warning voice. “You better put me down...” Techno shivered; he didn’t know what to do-

 _‘I can help. Just let me take over.’_ Techno stopped, it would be easier... Techno knew he couldn’t take _him_ alone. Besides he was much weaker when holding back his other side... Only this once he decided.

 _‘ok.’_ Techno fell back, he let himself sink into the depths of his mind. He was tired of listening to Wilbur. He was tired of being scared. He was tired of this shitshow. Technos eyes glowed a bright red; huge black horns jutted out of the sides of his head. Power coursed through his veins. His body felt _strong._

 _”_ Wh-who are you Techno? My brother or a traitor?” He heard the waver in Wilbur’s voice, which brought a small pleasure, and tightened his control. A devilish smile spread across his lips. Flashing all his teeth at Wilbur. Techno looked him in the eye.

  
**_“I am The Blood God.”_ **

——————————

Tommy was running through Pogtopia with Schlatt, Quackity, and Eret. Bad had stayed behind for Tubbo. Niki and Fundy had stayed to guard him while George and Sapnap were somewhere else in Pogtopia. Tommy felt anxious; you could see it in the way his wings furrowed and how his fire flickered nervously. Pogtopia had changed since he last saw it which was incredible. It had gotten bigger and deeper. Their was more ground to cover which was not incredible, no, that was annoying. Tommy almost didn’t recognize some bits and considering the lack of light in some areas it was hard. They stayed quiet; hoping to not alert anyone. But it had been too easy. Too easy to sneak in and that nerved Tommy. He knew the others were uneasy about it to. But since Drista healed him and Techno and they made armor quickly they were able to come here. They all agreed they couldn’t wait any longer (and because of fan prompting) they decided to strike today... or tonight. Tommy honestly didn’t know what time it was anymore.

”Wait shhh do you hear that.” Schlatt whispered. The sounds of groans caught their attention. It was just like- There was a sound of piston at work. Tommy stopped; what did they- the ground disappeared underneath them. With a scream, the three fell into the darkness. The only light was Tommy’s fire which shone down on the open mouths of Dreamons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Fuck you


	14. Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about yesterday I have a bit of a short temper and I was already stressed yesterday so I lost a bit of control ahaha.

Bad woke with a start; his breath ragged and chest heavy. What had happened? He- he saw... he didn’t know what he saw. Was this his first premonition? But his people rarely saw premonitions! They usually gave out prophecy’s whenever it hit them! They didn’t see visions! Bad shot up panicked; if he saw was really a premonition.... he needed to get everyone together! He needed to tell them what he saw-

”Bad! Bad are you okay?” Bad looked up disoriented; he came face to face with Eret. “You suddenly passed out, everyone was worr-!” Bad grabbed him by the shoulders. His grip tighter than he intended but he couldn’t stop shaking.

”Ge-get everyone together, I need to talk to them.” Eret stared at him for a moment but then left to do as he asked. The voices drowned out Eret; Bad still had images and sounds in his head. He buried his face in his hands. He could still feel the gnawing and the ripping of his- no not his skin. _His friends_ skin. He could still feel the imaginary blood rolling down his skin and the tearing of his muscle. Bad shivered at the feeling. He was fine; everyone was fine. They were here- but they wouldn’t be fine in the future... Bad bit his lip. If this was the future then this wasn’t good. The sounds of frantic footsteps broke Bad’s turmoil. He looked up to see everyone gathering in his room. It was a bit cramped but it would have to do.

”Bad, what did you want to tell them?” Eret crouched down in front of him.

”I... I had a premonition... I think, it was my first one so I’m not entirely sure but I don’t think we should ignore it.”

”Ok... what did you see?” Schlatt approached him cautiously. Bad surveyed the room; looking at each and everyone of his friends faces. The worry etched on their faces, _the fear._ He let out a small sigh.

”I... First, I was Drista, she was scouting the terrain around Manberg looking for Wilbur. She first sent out illusions of herself but then drew back. Drista had sensed Wilbur and sent a illusion ahead. Then, hid in a tree while her illusion talked and fought Wilbur. The plan was to distract Wilbur long enough so that you guys could recover Dream... But he quickly understood what you guys were doing once Drista took away the illusion after he stabbed it. He- he teleported and not like ender pearl. He legitimately teleported.”

“wh-what?” The atmosphere grew heavy. Drista grew still at his words.

  
“Hes... got Dream. He’s got him. We need to go now!!” 

“Drista hold on!! We can’t rush this.” Schlatt blocked her way to the door. He was pretty brave to do so considering how pissed she looked. Drista grasped her axe hard; both stared each other down. Eventually, Drista turned away and returned to where she was standing.

“Drista... before you could get to Pogtopia. You encountered a Dreamon... and...” Bad couldn’t find himself to say it. His body froze; mouth unable to form words.

”I... Died.” Drista finished his sentence for him. His mouth felt dry and foreign. _She died._ Thankfully, he was given some water which he gulped down graciously. Eret nodded for him to continue. Bad took a deep breath and then started again.

“Then, I switched to Techno. He was in Pogtopia along with Tommy, Schlatt, Eret, Quackity, Sapnap, and George. Me, Niki, and Fundy were in Manberg. But he spilt off into a deeper part of Pogtopia... he was the only one alone. I- I heard a voice in my head. Trying to convince me to let them take over. I denied it but I felt _so hungry.”_ Techno flinched at his words. The others decided not to acknowledge it.

”A little after Wilbur teleported behind Techno and Techno uh manipulated his blood. Locking him in place. Wilbur was trying to talk him into letting him go but then _something happened..._ I- I don’t know. It went sort of dark and _I felt so powerful.”_ Techno averted his gaze. His posture rigid and wings tight against his back. Bad knew he wouldn’t answer and decided to let him be. He continued with his premonition.

”Finally, I was Tommy. I was with Quackity, Schlatt, and Eret. We were walking into a deep part and we must of triggered something. Because there was sound of pistons... then we were falling... into a pit of Dreamons.. we all died.” Everyone stood silently; processing his information. Eventually Sapnap spoke:

”How do you know this Bad?” Bad bit his lip. It was obvious he wasn’t human but his friends never questioned it. Just like they never questioned Eret’s white eyes or Schlatts horns, which was later revealed that he was a nature user, or Fundys ears and tail. They had all accepted each other, but the truth was bound to come out. Like with Dream and the Sleepy Bois being angels. Or Dream having a sister. Bad concluded he would not be judged for what he was.

”My people are oracles in a way. We speak prophecy but it is very rare we get premonitions. Only a small few has that ability. There’s no certain age when you develop them. You either do or you don’t. Some don’t even get prophecies till they’re old. My mother knew prophecies and she would often speak them. Well, speak only one and I believe that prophecy is happening now.” You could see the cogs turning in everyone’s heads. Obviously thinking on the information they had all received. Perhaps planning their next steps.

”We’ll do the opposite of what Bad has seen.” George piped up “Let’s plan it differently this time.”

”Yeah, but don’t people say you can’t change the future?” Fundy asked.

”No that’s not necessarily true. There are millions of possible outcomes. It’s like tiny streams branching off of one big lake. We could be any of those possibilities and it’s possible to steer ourselves to a better outcome.” Bad explained, the group listened intently.

”Are there any ones where we don’t die?” It was odd to hear Quackity so serious and to see such a grim expression on his face. Nevertheless, it was a grim time.

”I... don’t know. I only saw one outcome but I can’t see all at the same time.” Bad wished he knew more outcomes but his vision had only permitted him one. He didn’t even know how to control this new power.

”Ok, here’s what we do. Everyone get stacked on netherite armor and weapons. Instead of Niki and Fundy staying here we bring them. Bad, you take care of Tubbo and Tommy, you guard your friend.” Before Tommy could protest he interrupted. “Tommy, I know you want to come but I need you to protect my son. Besides if Bad finds the cure don’t you think he’d want to see his friend when he wakes up?” Tommy thought for a moment but then eventually agreed quietly. Schlatt continued his orders.

”The rest of us will all approach Wilbur, the more people the better. Drista is there any way we can block his empathetic abilities?” Drista hummed in thought.

”I think I can brew an emotional suppressant.”

“Good, get right on that! We will take on Wilbur when we’re ready.” At that Schlatts eyes glowed green. His nature magic was probably revving up. He turned to Fundy:

”Fundy, you and Tubbo were working on an exorcism right?” Fundy nodded.

”Yes but we have yet to test it.” Schlatt clamped a hand on his shoulder.

”Then you’ll get to test it soon. Does everyone know what they’re doing?” There was a chorus of ‘YES MR. PRESIDENT!’ Schlatt smiled.

  
“Then we ride at dawn bitches.”

———————-

Wilbur sat quietly in Pogtopia. It was a pretty calm day. He hadn’t been wanting to set any new commands or anything like that. Today was just a chill day. He was pretty tired scrambling that machine together only to have it fail multiple times. Thankfully, he had finally got it right. Turning everything into night had been fun and setting the Dreamons, as Tubbo had named them, everywhere. It was amusing to see the citizens scrambling and panicking. Wilbur laughed to himself; they were so stupid.

 ** _”So what’s next?”_ **Wilbur smiled.

”I don’t know, do they suspect you?” The figure gave a devilish grin. They ran their hand across his face. Wilbur leaned into their touch.

**_“Not at all. I’m completely clear. They don’t even suspect there’s a traitor.”_** Wilbur couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Seriously? They don’t suspect at all?” The figure giggled; shaking their head.

”Wow, what idiots.” Wilbur snorted, “You got them all under your little finger?” He teased, the figure only laughed. They leaned in close to his face.

_**”I’ve got you under mine too.”**_ They traced his lips gently. This only made Wilbur chuckle. Under their thumb? No.   
  


“So, Schlatt is readying forces huh? They’re all gonna come here?”

_**”Mmhm~“**_ They hummed in affirmation. Oh this was too easy. It was almost like those idiots were purposely making it easy. First on the list was to retrieve Techno. He would be the most useful considering his bloodlust. He had the perfect soldier till those bastards took him away and poisoned his mind. Tommy wasn’t as important but Dad would be rather disappointed if he had left him in enemy hands. Wilbur contemplated leaving him but, again, his Dad. Tommy was such a nuisance but once he started following orders things would be better. Wilbur smiled, deciding his plan. After he grabbed Techno and defeated Manberg then he could grab Tommy. Wilbur looked up at them.

”Darling, do you think you can get me Techno?” The figure graced him with a malicious smile.

**_”With pleasure~”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank Bogg for helping me with... well everything. They’re a really great friend and someone I consider close to me. They help me a lot with the brainstorming and they’re the one who gave me the idea to go back and explain how they got there. If it weren’t for them I would’ve killed a bunch of characters. Love you Bogg ❤️


	15. The Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don’t even do summaries anymore. I’m bad at them cuz I’m writing this as I go.

The sounds of people and the clinking of armor was all Techno could hear. He had tried to help but his focus didn’t stay on task for too long. He was worried about a lot of things. Running the plan over and over again in his head. Was this really the best course of action? He wasn’t sure but maybe he could come up with a plan b in case shit hits the fan. Techno found himself wandering the castle. He would’ve chose to go outside but he needed to be in the same place as Tommy. That is, if he knew where Tommy went. He had disappeared quite a bit ago... this made Techno nervous. No... he was sure Tommy was fine! This didn’t stop him from worrying though. Techno sighed, his wings ruffled from the constant stress. They did look much better now though. After an embarrassing session with Bad and Sapnap pulling feathers out and washing they were now cleanest he had seen them. It certainly didn’t hurt to spread them anymore.   
  


_‘You could let your demon form out this once.’_ Shut up. Techno didn’t let up on his walking. In fact, he accelerated, his steps harsh.

 _’Oh come on, we could be much more powerful and you know it.’_ Shut up.

 _’Even that weird Oracle knows it. It could be just like the old days on the battlefield.’_ Flashes of memories sprung in his head. Techno tried to wave them away but they just kept coming.

 _’Those were the days.... now we waste our time letting our ‘brother’ hurt us. Now we starve ourselves. We are not as great as we used to be.’_ Techno tried to ignore the shadow. The shadow he always saw; following him, whispering to him. Always trying to take control. He would not lose control. Techno swayed, his fever was still there, lighter, but still there. He had been successfully ignoring it till it was accompanied with a pounding headache.

 _’You’ve grown weak and pitiful. Just like all the other mortals.’_ He could feel the shadow cup his cheek. It’s devilish smile wide, dripping with hunger. _He was so hungry._

 _’Remember, we are Gods, not mortals.’_ He grunted and continued his walk; waving the shadow and whispers away. He could feel the prickle of his horns underneath his skin. Every once an awhile they would try and come out but Techno withheld them. Rubbing his forehead, Techno looked up and found himself in an unknown part of the castle. Maybe he shouldn’t have wandered so far.... Groaning, Techno turned around, hoping to retrace his footsteps. He wasn’t exactly sure if he had gone down twists and turns. Techno didn’t remember, he had absentmindedly walked here. Maybe he could- a cold shiver rang down his spine. Voices filled his head; Techno faltered.

**_  
BloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgpdbloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodBloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodBloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodBloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgodBloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgpdbloodforthebloodgodbloodforthebloodgod  
_ **

“-echno Techno!!” Techno gasped when someone grabbed him by the shoulder. Sweat rolled down his face; his breath hard. His stomach lurched and his sight blurry. He could barely focus, who was touching him?

”Techno it’s me Niki, I would’ve asked if I could touch you but you weren’t responding.” Her voice was always so pleasant. It reminded him of his sis- Techno shook those thoughts out of his head. No need to dwell on what he didn’t have anymore. Eventually he was able to focus on her face. His eyes didn’t feel like they were drifting as much anymore. Did she know sign? He wasn’t sure but he had a suspicion she didn’t. She must of understood because she let out a small laugh.

”Sorry Techno, I may be trilingual but sign isn’t one of them.” Techno felt a little disappointed at that. Sign was much easier than actual talking. Admittedly, speaking had took him awhile to master. He had no idea how other people did it. It was so difficult and English had like a thousand words that sounded the same but had totally different meanings from each other. When he was learning he almost cried at the pronunciation. It was just so _awful. Screw English._

“Uhm... are you ok?” Niki’s gentle drew his attention. He felt... a warmth buzzing in his chest. It was... nice. Techno nodded at her question. She gave him a brilliant smile.

”That’s good! I was worried! You looked like you were in pain!” Her voice was still filled with concern. Right, the voices. He hadn’t heard those in a very long time. Were they even there? Or was it the shadow trying to annoy him? Techno wasn’t sure but those did sound like the voices he grew up with on the battlefield. They had only started to fade when Dad took him in. Perhaps they came back because they were approaching a fight... this would mean-

“Techno? You keep spacing out on me.” Oh right, Niki. Her face was twisted with concern. She brushed some of his hair out of his face, then, her hand moved over his forehead. She gasped, her touch felt so nice and cold. Techno leaned into it; his legs were like jelly.

”Techno! You’re burning up!” Yup, he knew that, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t fought sick before. It just never lasted this long... well he had no idea what day it was considering the eternal darkness. He was just beginning to realize how sick he was. Everything was catching up to him.

_’We wouldn’t be sick if you weren’t holding back.’  
_

_‘Failure’_

_’Should’ve stayed with Wilbur.’_

_’How disappointing.’_

_’Disgusting.’_

_’Look how pitiful we’ve become.’  
  
  
_

_’We are not to be coddled. We are not a child.’_

His headache was blinding; he couldn’t see straight. He was barely aware of Niki trying to hold him up. He could faintly hear her voice but it was slowly washed out by the ringing and the voices. Techno whimpered; make it stop please. All he wanted was quiet, peace and quiet. He was aware he wasn’t a child. After all, he never got to be one so he wouldn’t know where to begin with that. Child was not in his vocabulary. Failure was not in his vocabulary. He was not a failure; he would carry out orders when requested. _The control was starting to slip._ Techno tried to pull himself off of Niki. He would not tolerate any sign of weakness. The biting voices were pushed back. He swayed for a moment; his eyes finally started to refocus. The blurred vision slowly faded. He was able to see Niki clearer now. Her voice finally overpowering the other voices in his head. He wanted to apologize for his weakness but she couldn’t understand him if he tried.

”Techno...?” She looked at him worriedly. He steeled himself; standing tall and alert. Despite the creeping shadows and voices he remain silent. Niki still looked rather worried so he shot her an awkward thumbs up. Everything was fine.... completely fine... he was fine...

_Totally completely fine._

_—————————_

Niki’s hands kept twitching, waiting for Techno to fall again. He looked like he was in so much pain when she had found him. His hands were clutching tight over his ears and his breathing was erratic. She kept shooting him worried glances. He appeared okay despite the sweat dripping down. Surprisingly, Techno stood tall and walked easily with her. Much different from before. Although, it looked like he was somewhere else; his eyes blank and void of life. It was like he just... shutdown. Niki would’ve tried to make some conversation to be able to tell how he was doing but considering he was mute... well that was gonna be difficult. Should she bring him to his room? Or maybe she could bring him to the others? Niki chewed her lip nervously. Ohhh where was Schlatt when you needed him? Niki didn’t know how to get Techno to rest... but there was another reason she was roaming the halls...Oh! Right! She was looking for Tommy! He had been zipping everywhere. Trying to make himself useful. Drista had even agreed to spare a bit of her energy and heal his leg. She had to go rest after that since she wanted to be at full power for when they recovered Dream. They had no idea how bad it would be but she had an inkling it was much worse than they had thought.

Niki had always had these hunches and she hadn’t been wrong yet. Her gut was telling her Dream was much worse then any of them had imagined. She also suspected Techno wasn’t doing well either. She didn’t even know why they had let him walk around. His wounds hadn’t completed healed and he had only woken up some time ago. His wounds were infected and despite his recent bath he was still sick from that infection. Niki contemplated just telling him to go rest and that they needed him at his best. When they invaded Pogtopia they would need everyone alert and well. Maybe she could get Drista.... Niki felt something stick to her boot. It sounded like she had stepped in a sticky liquid. Had Eret dropped soup again? Once she looked down to check what she had exactly stepped in she stopped. Her face paled and stomach turned; a ragged scream ripped through her.

**_Down with the President._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I’m so tired


	16. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I was really tired

Wilbur sat quietly in the forest, admiring his work. He had to admit, for a first time, he had done quite a magnificent job. The shrine wasn’t particularly hard but he had hoped it had got the job done. The blood still permeated the air. Wilbur had always loved the smell; the odd scent of iron and sting of stench in his nose. The wonderful wine red color. He had understood as to why Techno was the Blood God. Blood was beautiful and he had to admit he was a little jealous at Technos status as Blood God. Well, when this was all over, he would simply be God. Playing around with his subjects; doing with them as he pleased. Having little games and watching in amusement. Wilbur smiled at this thought; Father would surely be proud at his ambitions.   
  


_**“How did it go with the shrine?”**_ The figures sweet voice whispered behind him. For a second he had almost jumped. The figure always had a way of startling him, but he was getting better at hiding it. The figure giggled.

  
”It went well! Tell me, did Techno hear it?” The figure smiled wide.

_**“Yup~ He almost had a full breakdown.”**_ Oh his poor brother. He always kept all that shit inside. Rarely speaking about anything in his past.

  
”Ahh... he’s gonna go insane if he keeps doing that.” Wilbur continued to gaze at his masterpiece. “And you? Are you safe?”

_**”Awww do you care about me?”**_ Wilbur’s face flushed.

”No! I just want an update...” Stupid.

_**”Haha... I haven’t been caught. They have yet to suspect a traitor.”**_ They were making this far to easy for Wilbur. In all honesty he could’ve just wiped them out already. But he preferred to make it as long and as painful as possible.

”And Schlatt?”

_**”I injured him.”**_ The figure said simply.

”Aww you’re just perfect, my little nightmare~” They narrowed their eyes at him.

_**”Never call me that again.”**_ Wilbur laughed heartily, he was quite enjoying his time with them.

”And Techno...?” He was wondering how Techno was doing and if he or anyone else had noticed _that._  
  


 _ **“Working perfectly, he and the rest of those idiots have yet to notice.”**_ Good, everything was going as planned. Wilbur ran his hand across the shrine. Perfect, everything was perfect.

————————-

In the dark, lay a creature beyond anyone’s nightmare. It’s growls echoed throughout the pit. Slaying thousands of Dreamons below. It waited, and waited, and waited. It had been so long since it had seen the light. Instead, it had spent its time in the dark, feasting. Feasting on the live flesh of Dreamons and mobs. Spending its days in blood and hunger. It had been so long since it had properly ate, but even these monsters didn’t suit its needs. So silently, it waited. Waiting for the man to release it. Waiting for the hunt. The creature let out a wavering cry. It was so tired, but that didn’t matter. For now, it had to wait for orders. For now, it had to wait for purpose.

The creature stretched its black claws. Caked in dry blood and flesh. It’s red eyes flashed in the dark. All the Monsters steered clear from the creature, but it was rather futile considering the confines of the pit. It’s mouth watered, baring its black fangs. It’s eyes searched the crowd of monsters. Hoping, maybe, to find a decent meal. Instead, it was left disappointed but the man wanted him to eat. So it would eat until told otherwise. For as long as it can remember; it had always lived in the dark. The dark wasn’t a stranger, instead, an old friend. The creature had come to welcome it. But these days were getting rather tiring. The constant knowing of not being able to see. The sounds of growls and groans filling its ears. As well as the lack of sleep. The creature wished to be freed. It let out a strangled cry. Calling out to anyone who would listen, but unbeknownst to it, no one was there.

————————

The man had moved faster across the battlefield than he had done before. Cutting down every living thing that came in his way. His commanding officers were questioning his sudden acceleration. He did not give them an answer. Truthfully, he was trying to wrap up the war. His children were in danger; he could feel it. Even more so than before, because the bonds had finally started to reconnect. Whatever was blocking him from them slowly dissipated and for the first time in a very long while, he felt their agony. Well, only two of his children and even though he couldn’t feel the full brunt of it their agony and pain was overwhelming. When it had first started to clear he had fallen to his knees. Tears had slipped down his face. His children were in danger and one unaccounted for. In a blind panic he had started cutting down anything in his path. His sword burning demons to a crisp. His telepathy tearing apart any minds it came into contact with. He needed to get home, and once he did, he would never leave again. He would never leave his children unguarded and alone again. Tears prickled his eyes, he ignored the screams and wails of agony from the demons. Because the only wails and screams of agony he could hear were his children’s. Their despair and screaming. Their pain and their want to leave this world.

  
_Their want to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii


	17. Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha

Niki stared blankly at the wall. She and Techno had found Schlatt lying in a pool of his own blood an hour ago. Thankfully, it hadn’t been fatal, but the image of him lying face down on the stone floor haunted Niki. Every time she blinked she saw it. She could still smell the blood; feel the chills creeping up her spine. Techno had said nothing for the whole ordeal. He had remained as blank as paper. Niki figured it was from the shutdown earlier. He sat next to her, posture straight and face blank. He looked like a statue. Even Niki’s scream hadn’t alarmed him. It had certainly alarmed everyone else. Now, they found themselves gathered at the table with everyone else. The air was heavy and silence deafening. Everyone held a stone cold and stern expression. Niki was missing the light hearted air they used to have. Before Wilbur had come and ruined his brothers. Before Wilbur had taken Dream. A small spike of hate grew in her chest. 

”Niki,” Niki jolted a little. She looked towards Quackity. “You said you found him in the North hall?” Silently, she nodded. Her tongue still felt foreign, words completely jumbled. It was like her brain had just stopped working. As if she has lost any sense of smarts or basic knowledge. Sweat rolled down her face; her hands shaking- Someone gently grasped her hand; she looked to the side to see Eret smiling calmly. Niki wished she could return it, but she stayed frozen. Although, she did feel a bit calmer.

”Dya think Wilbur snuck in? Bad did say he could teleport.” Fundy suggested, the others pondered his theory. It was a good theory and Wilbur did hate Schlatt. It made perfect sense in her frazzled head. Wilbur, according to what Tommy had told her privately, was always talking about the terrible tyrant Schlatt and his corrupt nation. Much to her surprise, Quackity shook his head. This caught everyone’s attention. 

”No, that’s too obvious. It’s what he wants us to think.” Murmurs broke out among the table. Murmurs of doubt. Niki fidgeted uncomfortably. Too obvious? She had to admit it was but then who else would it be? Wilbur didn’t have any allies... did he?  
  


“Then who do you think did it?” George was the first to voice everyone’s thoughts. George’s face suddenly paled and his brow furrowed. It was as if he came to a terrible conclusion.

“You... don’t think it was one of us.. do you?” The room, once again, grew silent. You could practically taste the tension. One of them? Who would side with Wilbur? Wilbur was an absolute madman. Just look at what he did to his own brothers! Disbelief stirred in Niki’s stomach. The thought of one of her friends betraying them... Erets hand tightened over hers.

  
“We have a traitor among us.” As soon as Quackity spoke those words everything became real. One of their friends was a traitor and they had no idea who. An ill feeling settled in her stomach but a voice in her head whispered he was right. Doubt still filled her head.

”Who do you think it is?” Fundy inquired but Quackity brushed him off much to Fundys offense.

“That‘s for me to know.” Fundy sputtered at his reply.

  
“Are you’d saying you don’t trust us?!” Fundys voice rose. He stood up, staring hard at Quackity. Quackity kept his cool, he looked so serious for someone known to be so silly. Although, this was a serious matter and there was no time for jokes. Fundy and Quackity didn’t break eye contact. Niki wasn’t sure as to what Fundy was trying to accomplish. After all, if there was a traitor and Quackity had made his suspicions known then that would tip them off. It was better that he not reveal who he was suspicious of.   
  


“Fundy, it’s better he doesn’t-“ Fundy cut her off.

”What if he’s the traitor? Ever think of that?”

”If he was the traitor he would’ve agreed with the idea of Wilbur teleporting. Saying there’s a traitor defeats the purpose of hiding.” Eret backed Quackity. They were all worried and paranoid. The thought of there being a traitor worsened those feelings. Ever since this whole thing started everyone had been on their toes. Nobody stayed in one place long; nobody even ate. Eret tried with his soup attacks but Techno kept knocking him out accidentally before he could get there. Niki wished that everything could return to as it was. To Schlatt ruling peacefully with Tubbo at his side, smiling ever so brightly. To Techno and Tommy planning their anarchy with Wilbur. To the rest of them having light hearted days. To the Dream Team continuing their traveling and building their fame as hunters. But all of that was gone, and Niki would have to accept it. Quackity sighed and was the first to break eye contact.

”This is useless, suspect me if you want Fundy but I’m not telling you my suspicions.” Fundy growled at that but had promptly sat down.

”Now, have you guys finished the armor and enchantments?”

”Almost, Quackity I have a request.” Sapnap spoke, his voice was steady for the first time since she saw him. Earlier he was lashing out at everyone. He looked awfully tired and there were permanent tear tracks on his face. Eyes red and puffy, as if he was constantly crying. It looked as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. Quickly, Quackity nodded for him to continue.

“I think we need more reinforcements.” Everyone murmured in agreement. It was no surprise and no secret that they were scared to face Wilbur. Considering what Tommy had told them about his abilities and now that he controlled Dream they all admitted it would be very difficult to subdue him.

”And... who did you have in mind?” Niki understood his caution. Bringing in a stranger only one of them knew was a risk and since they now suspected a traitor...

”His name is Karl and he’s a... demon.” Drista suddenly stood up.

“I’m sorry- a demon?!” Techno and Tommy also looked alarmed at the statement. Their wings were furrowed and Tommy wore a nervous expression. Drista looked as if she was about to say something else but the sound of giggling drew them away from the conversation. They all turned to the sound of Fundy giggling. He stopped, looking up very awkwardly and sheepishly.

“Sorry it’s just... Karl the Demon sounds so lame.” She had to admit, it did.

”Look! I know he’s a demon but he’s my friend and he can help!!”

”H-ow.. can a demon hel-p us!!!??” This was the first time Tommy had spoken since they had started this meeting. His question was justified, a demon? There were murmurs of doubt. Sapnap quickly waved them away.

”His ability is called Confusion, and in a literal sense: he can cause disorientation. Making your vision double and blur, you can’t walk straight, and you can barely think. Trust me, it’s like a bad acid trip.” Niki had some doubts in this. They were about to speak when Techno suddenly came to life and started to sign. Most of them didn’t know sign so Tommy had to translate.

”Ho-w do we know... he won’t use it- on us?” Good point.

”Look, I know we’re all low on trust right now but I’ve known this guy for a long time. He can help us against Wilbur’s empathic powers.” Sapnap sent Quackity a pleading look. You could visibly see him debating Sapnaps request. Eventually, he sighed, and looked at Sapnap.

“It couldn’t hurt. We need that type of ability. It would be extremely helpful in the fight.” Sapnap gave a small smile at that. Niki felt a little happy for him. Every since he had got here he held a angry or sad expression. The smile was a little heart warming. But the demon.... Niki couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this.

”Ok, let’s get back to work. But this time I want everyone to stay in groups of two. Just so we can vouch for each other.” Everyone gave sounds of agreement and started to shuffle out. Niki decided she’d stay with Techno. Well it was time to get back to work. He certainly wouldn’t mind helping her in the kitchen.

————————

They had finally figured out there was a traitor. It was getting rather boring but now finally things were starting to speed up. They smiled internally, not wanting to alert their partner. After all, they didn’t want to explain, what their parter would find random, smile. These people were simply too easy. How the hell did Wilbur not take over now? Oh right, the dramatics. Wilbur was alway obsessed with the dramatics. They had to admit, it was delightful to watch. The traitor saw the appeal in it and admittedly liked it. Oh, they realized their partner had been talking. Damn it, oh well they would let their partner continue. They took a long gaze at the stacks of armory and weapons. Enchanting huh? And the suggestion of that new demon... They had to admit they had heard of Karl. He was the upstarting kid who was advancing the ranks quickly. And with that ability they’re not surprised.

Their orders was to bring in Technoblade and from the meeting it was obvious to see he was shaken. It made sense that Wilbur wanted him back. Tommy proved to be of no use but Techno was certainly useful. He could kill Tommy... no they would wait till Wilbur ordered them to. Besides, they were pretty sure Wilbur wanted to do that himself. Although they could persuade him to... no bad idea. They sighed in contemplation; too many people they wanted to kill. It was way too hard to decide... well why not everyone? That was the endgame anyways. Once everyone was out of the way Wilbur and them would take over. There would be no Aether and no Nether. Just them and Wilbur building and ruling the new world. It was extremely appealing and when Wilbur first proposed the idea to them... they just couldn’t resist. It was just so attractive. Who would turn it down? Maybe some pussy who cared about their friends but they had lived a very long life. Friends became irrelevant, especially since power was much more appealing. Friends always end. Power can be eternal if done right. They licked their lips at the thought of a world under their command. Of course, including Wilbur, but once everyone else was out of the way they would remove Wilbur. Until then, they would continue to play Wilbur’s game.

_This was gonna be so much fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha


	18. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Boggs hints. They help

Sapnap and George worked quietly on the armor. They hadn’t talked much except when it was an argument. Sapnap understood he was out of line most of the time and that George was frustrated but he missed their banter. A couple times he had tried to renew it but George never responded. He talked less and less everyday. Always moving and never eating properly. Well, he couldn’t say he didn’t do those things as well. Everyone was on edge; especially him and George. They had spent a month nonstop looking for Dream. At first they had thought he had gone out. Wandering around ominously as he usually did. But the strange thing was that Dream usually left a note or left when Him and George were already awake. Instead, He woke up to George in the kitchen looking out the window nervously. They could both feel it, something was wrong... so very very _wrong._ So they spent their days looking for him. Going to all the villages they had visited before. All the spots and little areas. Only to have come up empty handed. Sapnap noticed everyday George looked more thin and pale... as if he was wasting away. Sapnap wasn’t any better; he knew he was lashing out and pushing people away. He just couldn’t... stop. He wanted his friend; he wanted Dream. Sapnap gave a long suffered sigh.

”I’m going to summon Karl.” George mutely nodded. It was like having another Technoblade around. Sapnap walked off to another room. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go alone but he’d rather do this in private. Sapnap went off into a closed off room. It was empty, he wondered if Eret was still working on this castle. Quietly, he spoke:

_“Et vocavi vos daemonium de chao_

_Hercle vocationem et vota_

_Ego enim sum servus fidelis ad te.”_

Cold harsh wind seeped into the room despite its closed quarters. It whipped around him; almost as if it were caressing him. The wind started to howl; torches flickering and then going out. Shadows creeped in, a high pitched laugh echoed throughout the room.

”Oh will you stop Karl.” Sapnap groaned, he had tried this ever time. A person appeared in front of him. His brown hair in its usual mess; multi colored horns jutting out of his forehead. His red eyes looked at bright and mischievous per usual.

”Haha... you usually find that funny...” Karl scrutinized him “Somethings wrong...” he concluded. _No shit, no get a grip Sapnap. Don’t push him away, you need him._

 _  
“_ Yeah... you know my friend Dream?” Karl’s eyes sparkled at the name. He had always been a big admirer of Dream and now considering Sapnap knew of Dreams race he wondered if that’s why Karl admired him. He nodded a bit eagerly.

“He’s been kidnapped by some crazy mother-“ Sapnap sighed “We’re going to retrieve him but the angel were fighting has empathic powers-“

”And you want me to help by scrambling his powers so he can’t control any of you.” Sapnap nodded, despite Karl’s silliness he was very analytical and observant. He figured the silliness was a guise over his real self. Tricking those who thought he was a naïve kid. Sapnap had always liked that about him. Karl shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket.

”Ok.” Sapnap blinked owlishly.

”...ok?” Karl laughed at his question.

”Ok I’ll help you. Anything for my friend.” For the first time in a long time a warmth bloomed in Sapnaps chest. It wasn’t the burning anger type, it was more of a safe comforting type of warmth.   
  


“Uh are the others okay with me? Because I’m not an empath but I have a feeling they have trust issues.” Sapnap froze, trust had definitely gone down with this whole traitor thing. Even Fundy was trying to avoid everyone. Of course, no one saw him often ever since he became obsessed with Dreamons. Anytime he did show up he tended to lash out just like Sapnap did but double. He was totally paranoid and looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. The rest of the group was just nervous and stressed. Quackity looked to be at ease but Sapnap knew this whole Schlatt thing had really hurt him. Technoblade and Tommy were suspicious of everyone and when he said everyone he really meant everyone. There were a few they let near them but a couple times Sapnap swore fire danced on Tommy’s skin and Techno’s hands twitched whenever someone came near. As if to defend himself from attack. Their wings were always furrowed. Tommy was more quiet ever since Tubbo got hurt.

Sapnap bit his lip, techno was the most worrying. He hadn’t said a word since he had woken up. Hell! He wasn’t even sure he was supposed to be up. You could tell he still had a fever from how flushed his skin looked. Every so often Sapnap thought he’d fall over. Had he even eaten anything? Maybe he should get Techno to sleep. They needed him at his best and not while he was sick. Although, he did manage to knock out Eret every time.

”Tension is... high. I already asked if I could ask you for help and they agreed... more or less.”

”I’m sorry- more or less?” Karl sputtered, “Ya know what, if they attack me no big deal. I’ll just confuse them.” He laughed lightly. Sapnap tried to laugh but nothing came out. Instead he made an awkward noise. Thankfully, Karl ignored it.

“You ready?” He smirked.

”As ready as I’ll ever be.”

———————-

Dream stirred, his eyes and head were heavy. The shooting pain had now become a dull ache. Either he was getting used to this or the pain was finally fading. He doubted it was the lather. How long had he been here? He didn’t know. Dream once again tried to stretch his illusions. Trying to get to someone, _anyone,_ to save him. He winced when his concentration shattered. He couldn’t reach beyond the depths of Pogtopia. He figured Wilbur was scrambling his focus. This circuit didn’t help; controlling all the major functions of his ability. Groaning, Dreams wings ached rather painfully underneath his skin. He needed to stretch them; keeping them in this long was dangerous and Dream didn’t need any more injuries. He didn’t hear Wilbur so maybe... this was a huge risk but hey Dream was all for risks. Slowly, he unfurled his wings from his back. He wasn’t wearing a shirt so there was no clothing that would tear. Sighing in relief, he stretched them. If only he could move then maybe he could’ve tried to groom them. Grooming required other people but he had learned to do it himself since his friends- _His friends._ His chest ached, longing for his friends. For his home. In a frantic state, Dream pulled at his restraints. Since the day he had them on they hadn’t budged but he kept trying. Flapping his wings to try and loosen them. To no avail, they didn’t move one bit. Hot tears slipped down his face. He just felt so frustrated! He had all this power and yet he couldn’t break out of some stupid restraints! Wait.... powers. An idea popped in his head and since he had no other ideas he figured it was worth a try. Dream slowed down, breathing deep and relaxed. Imagining the restraints disappearing. He hadn’t done something like this often and especially with little concentration. He could hear the warping of the metal. Come on! Just a little closer! The metal started to shiver and he could feel it weakening. There was a small popping noise and Dream flung his hands up. A large smile spread across his face. Now for the leg restraints-

“Dream? What do you think you’re doing?” Dreams face paled and stomach dropped. Sweat dripping down his face.

”I asked you a question **Little Bird.”** Wilbur’s voice dripped in anger. Dreams wings shivered at the sound. Chills shot up his spine.

”I- Please let me out Wilbur. Please-“ he let out a startled yell when Wilbur grabbed his circuit tightly. Yanking it hard, he could feel a warm liquid dripping down his face.

”Did I say you could let out your wings?” Dream whimpered and his grasp only tightened.

  
”ANSWER ME?!”

”N-no...” Wilbur raised him up a little.

”No what?” Dream struggled to speak. His breath hard and short; head sparking with pain.

”N-no Mr. President...” His words stumbled out. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug. The hug was pushing on the rods of his circuit causing Dream to choke in pain. His whole body was shaking but Wilbur held him tightly. He could feel the nails digging deeper into his head. Drilling their way further into his brain. Blood was spilling from his mouth but Wilbur had yet to let him go.

”Oh~ Poor Baby, just look at what you’ve done to yourself. It wouldn’t have happened if you had just stayed still.” He ran his hand through his hair. Wilbur shushed him gently.

”Now, this doesn’t mean you won’t get punished. You’ve been a very bad boy and what happens to bad boys?” Wilbur released the hug much to Dreams relief but what he did next frightened him. Using his hand, he forced Dream to bend over despite him being in a chair. Dream let out a strangled whimper. His chest was tight and head disoriented. The once dull pain had now throbbed with intensity. His pain was on a whole new level. He tried to move his arms but ended up limply clawing at Wilbur. His arms didn’t feel right. They felt numb and weak. Dreams panic only increased; he couldn’t breath.

”I’m going to have to punish you. This doesn’t mean I hate you. I love you so much but you did this to yourself. It’s your fault.” Dream felt him grip the base of his wings. The realization at what Wilbur was about to do sent him into a frantic state.

”Nonononono wait I’m sorry please-“ The air was knocked right out of him. He could feel each tear of muscle and bone. The sound of blood splattering and the crack of bone filled the air. The blinding pain struck his entire body. His heart had stopped at that very moment. Lungs ceased to cooperate with him. Silence filled his ears. Finally, a shrieking scream ripped through his lungs. As if everything he had felt was registering all at once. The initial shock had worn off and now it was blind terror and pain. His screaming turned hoarse and tears thick. Wilbur all but cooed and shushed him. He shook terribly, his back drenched in blood. It felt as if his whole body had gone cold and stiff. It felt as if he himself had died. A brutal realization hit him. He was never going to leave this hellhole. He was Wilbur’s and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Nothing at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning. The Dream Pov is for Voc, my friend whom I love dearly. :)
> 
> Translation: I summon you, demon of chaos. Answer my call and wishes. I’m a faithful servant to you.   
> (I used google translate so this is probably wrong)


	19. Wasting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dream content

Drifting, he was drifting. He couldn’t feel a thing; just blissful numbness. He didn’t dare to lift his eyes. Instead, he sat limply in his chair. It was okay, everything was okay. He knew this was his home now. This is where he belonged. He was Wilbur’s and that’s all he would ever be. The dull ache in his back inched it’s way through Dreams numbness but he ignored it. He was right, it was his fault. He should’ve just accepted that this was his purpose now. All his fault. Tears slipped silently down his face. Why was he crying? He didn’t feel sad, in fact, he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing, which was preferable to the constant white hot pain he felt every single day. His thoughts circled to his sister. She wouldn’t be too upset. After all, it’s been so long since he last saw her. She didn’t really know him anyways. He wouldn’t be missed and the Aether already hated him. No one would- _George and Sapnap._ It was like lightning had hit him. _George and Sapnap._ Their faces flashed in his head. Memories were drowning him.

Memories of them laughing. Their stupid antics and the journeys they embarked on around the world. Hunting monsters and people. Charming the women and men. Entertaining the children. _Their laughs and smiles._ Dream’s chest grew tight; his tears fell harder. He bit his lip hard to keep Wilbur from hearing his sobs. George flashed in his mind. His smiling face, shrill laughter, the sparkle in his eyes. _The warmth in his voice. The feeling of home and comfort that overwhelmed Dream._ When he referred to home he didn’t mean a house or building or land. He meant George and Sapnap. They were home, not some base he made or the house they made together. Home was not a building it was a people. Something Dream had never had before.... something he would never have again. A low growl interrupted his cries. Dream froze, his eyes going wide and cries going silent. The growls only grew louder and louder. He could hear something moving in the dark. Was there something else down here with him? If so, where had it been previously? In other parts of Pogtopia? Dream didn’t know but he didn’t like the chances of him not being injured at this very moment.

The scraping of stone filled the air. Dream knew it was behind him but he just didn’t know what. He could only turn his head slightly. If he turned it fully he grew dizzy and his head started to ache. Dream didn’t want to make himself known to whatever it was. The low snarls and growls were enough to frighten him. Especially since he was defenseless and trapped. The sounds grew closer and closer. He could feel a hot breath on his neck. Something was sniffing him. As if to sense what he was, well whatever it was, it definitely found him entrancing. He could’ve swore he felt the graze of fangs on his neck. Before anything could happen the sound of footsteps stopped it and Dream. He knew Wilbur was coming and for once he was thankful. The breathing quickly withdrew and Dream was sure his mystery visitor had left. What the hell did Wilbur have down here?

”Hello Little Bird, how are you?” Suddenly, Dream fell back into numbness. Dragging him back down into the deep. Before he had been slowly wading himself out but he was now back under. Deep into the thick dark ocean. Where he couldn’t move or feel or breath. He felt... nothing. Dream said nothing. He didn’t feel like saying anything. What did it matter? He was gonna die or be hurt no matter what he did. A feeling of hopelessness set in. It was like a thick wool cloth covering him. He felt fuzzy and... clouded. The cloth was almost heavy and suffocating. Wilbur just laughed lightly, tracing his jaw. A small disgusting kiss was planted on his head. Dream didn’t have the energy to move away this time. He was just so... tired. So very very tired.

“Are you being a good boy?” His voice was sweet like candy. His hands were warm.... The thought of Wilbur continuing to touch or kiss him always made him want to hurl. It always had made him sick to his stomach. But this time the sickness wasn’t so bad. Instead, he just didn’t care anymore. He was Wilbur’s and that’s all he would ever be. Maybe this was acceptance. Acceptance that he would never leave. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Well, it wasn’t his decision anyways. His decision didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

”Good~“ he cooed, “We’re going to have so much fun today...”

_The ocean swallowed him whole._

_His soul was no longer alive._

_That day, he died._

————————

Dark, it was so dark. Techno was trying to find his way out of the darkness. He never quite liked the dark. It was eternal and engulfed him. Dread encased him; making it hard to move. He just wanted out! Please let him out! It was so dark and so _silent._ The sound of bubbling caught his attention. He went to move but his legs were caught. Techno looked down to see thick black liquid rising rapidly. It was like it was climbing up his legs. Dragging him down slowly. His chest grew tight and heavy. Breath harsh and quick. Panic bubbled in his chest. The black ooze shot out wrapping around his arms. Techno choked, ooze filled his throat and he was now throwing up the same black liquid. Tears were spilling, he couldn’t breath. He couldn’t breath at all. He couldn’t move at all. Hunger ripped through him. He was so hungry.

_**”This is what happens when you don’t listen.”** _

_  
_He looked up to be face to face with the shadow.

_**”This is what happens when you don’t eat.”** _

He was nearly under.

_**”You should’ve listened to me.”** _

His eyes rolled back.

_**We’re hungry and we take what’s ours.** _

—————————

“BAD!!! BAD!!!” Bad was running towards Niki’s screams and calls for his name. He had overheard her in the hall after a loud thud. He swung around and entered the kitchen. Her face was etched in worry and panic. He looked down to see Techno on the floor. Black ooze coming out of his mouth. His hair much more red then his usual dark pink.

”What happened?” He dropped to the floor. Trying to move Techno to his side so he wouldn’t choke. His body felt like a furnace. It was so hot the Bad withdrew his hand in shock. His fingers stung from the heat.

“I-I don’t know??! Just one moment I was chatting with him and the next he threw up this black ooze and fell to the floor!” Bad wasn’t quite sure what to do in this situation. He noticed the smallest of black horns poking out of his head and growing. Then he remembered what Drista had said. _Half demon._

“I-I think he’s entering demon form.”

”WHAT?!” Niki screeched. Bad noticed how sharp his nails grew, like claws. His hands turned black and his feet did the same. What was Bad supposed to do with this? Maybe he should call the others? They surely had heard Niki’s screams...

_**”Alright this has gone too far.”**_ A garbled voice spoke. Chills wracked through Bad’s spine. Sweat dripped down his back. Bad whipped around to see who it was but he never got the chance to.

_**”Sleep.”** _

_Drowsiness overtook him_

_His eyes grew heavy_

_Body went limp_

_And then, everything went black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting yesterday. My eyes were burning pretty bad (light sensitivity) and I somehow got pink eye. If only ao3 had dark mode.


	20. Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know. I’ve been making this up as I go

Wilbur flexed his hands anxiously. Nerves were igniting all over his body. His stomach buzzed with butterfly’s. Why was he so nervous? Oh he wasn’t sure but a part of him liked the nervousness and adrenaline that rushed through his veins. Breathing deep, he walked into the new room he had just built... and in the middle of it was....

”Well hello my traitorous son.” Fundy groaned, lifting his head ever so slightly. The sight of blood running down his forehead made him tsk in disapproval. He had told the figure not to harm him and bring him here but here he was with a head injury. Incompetent bastard. The slightest bit of delicious fear crossed his face but quickly fell blank. Aw how cute. His son was trying to act strong.

”My, how you’ve changed. I can’t say for the better but then again that’s my fault.” He came closer to Fundy. Brushing his bangs out of his face.

”Well, as your Father it’s my job to correct that.” Fundy leaned in close, and for a small glimmer of hope, he had thought his son was happy to be here. But oh was he wrong. Fundy growled loudly and struck. His sharp teeth sinking into his cheek. Wilbur let out a startled and pained cry. Quickly trying to tear Fundy off of him. Warm blood dripped down his face. He felt Fundy dig in harder. Sparks of pain shot through his face. Wilbur summoned his sword and swiftly slammed the hilt against his head. Fundy yelped and let go. His head wound bleeding more profusely. Wilbur stood up, a dark laughter ripped from him. He could see his Sons confused and horrified face. Wilbur was aware at the large amount of blood running down his face but frankly he didn’t care.

”What you call pain, I call foreplay.” He drawled. A wide smile spread across his face. The type of smile that stung a bit with how wide it was but he couldn’t stop.

”Oh! I missed you my son but it’s rather obvious I need to straighten some things out. Schlatt was a very bad influence wasn’t he?” He cupped his sons face. Oh for he was the sun; the light of his life. His pride and joy.

”Wh-what do you want with me?!” Fundy’s tone was venomous which shocked Wilbur. Anger bubbled in his chest. He withdrew his hands and stood tall. His gaze turned harsh and cold. He could see the smallest of shivers wrack Fundy’s body which brought him a small delight.

”How _dare_ you speak to me that way. Apologize.” Fundy only growled, baring his teeth like a cornered animal.

” _ **No, you’re not my Father you’re a madman.”**_ Wilbur stood shocked, and then, let out a strangled laugh. His laugh pitched and body shook. Tears were in his eyes from his hard laughter.

”Ohhh you poor boy, Schlatt really must of ruined you.” He directly down at his son. A hundred different emotions flashed across his face. As if wondering what to make of his father.

”Well, he always did seem to enjoy ruining the things that meant the most to me.” Wilbur ran his hand gently through Fundy’s hair. Then tightly gripping it and slamming Fundy’s head into the back of the chair. Fundy whined but Wilbur only gripped harder.

”Now listen here child, you will not speak to your father that way no matter what influence you’ve been hanging around, _**Understood?”**_ When Fundy clenched his teeth he only pulled harder. Children were so difficult. You loved them and hated them at the same time. It was so confusing and hard. Is this what his Father felt when he was with him. It was surely what his pare- Nevermind that. He definitely would recommend condoms or murder. Wilbur sighed, transitioning his hand from a harsh grip to a soft pet. Rubbing his sons ears gently.

”Don’t you see Fundy? I love you and I miss you. You’re my son, my pride and joy. Not having you here was heart breaking. I need you, _your father needs you here._ ” Fundy paused, anger slipping from his face. Wilbur could see the cogs turning in his head. Quietly, he withdrew his hand.

”I’ll be back baby boy, just... think over my words.” Before Fundy could even process what he said he left the room. It was a rather barren room....Maybe he should decorate it for his son. Surely he would enjoy it! His little boy had always liked the same things he did. So maybe some cool revolutionary figurines or maybe toy guns? Ah he would decide later. For now he had to correct his path as parents do. Schlatt... a burst of anger shot through him. It was like fire was running through him. Damn Schlatt, he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. He ruined absolutely everything! His Nation, his friends, his brothers, and now his son! Oh he would deal with Schlatt when the time comes... after all he wanted him awake when he set his plan into motion. Admittedly, while stabbing him was hilarious it had been a bad move on his part.

Wilbur hummed a small tune. Dancing around in Pogtopia. Today was a cause of celebration not anger! He finally had his son back thanks to his little traitor. His little traitor had taken him so easily! Now he just had to get Techno. A part of him wanted to wait till his plan was in motion. For the dramatic reveal! For when he could see the horror on their faces. The beautiful tears flowing. The lovely cries and screams. Ohh just thinking about it made him so happy. He just knew his Father would be proud! Wilbur stopped dancing and humming at the thought. His father.... why not get his Father here? To see his wonderful accomplishments! His father surely would be overjoyed at how far his son had come! Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to start the plan now... all he had to do was get his Traitor to wake Schlatt up... oh but he wanted to play with them a little more.

Wilbur hummed in thought. He wasn’t quite sure as of what to do. There were a lot of ways he could perceive... maybe drawing it out would be the best. It would confirm maximum pain for his victims ~~(Readers).~~ He decided! Let’s take this slow and steady...

————————

Tommy sat nervously in Tubbos room. He knew he should be helping but Schlatt did tell him to watch Tubbo. To be Tubbos guard and to wait for him to recover. The potion making was a slow process. Despite Bad’s studies of the Dreamons it was still unclear as to whether this would work. The thought of it not- Tommy shivered with unease. He gazed at his friend who looked worse by the hour. This whole time he had tried not to look at him but now he forced himself to. Tubbos skin had turned porcelain white, his eyes now cover by the white roots which now covered a good portion of his body. No amount of healing potions in the world could fix this. You could barely see his chest rise. Sometimes Tommy thought him dead which sent him into a small panic since he couldn’t touch him. Bad hadn’t wanted them to get infected too. _It should be him on that bed not Tubbo._  
Tommy looked away, his wings curling around him. He wanted his Dad... Dad could fix this... well maybe. Even Drista couldn’t heal whatever... this was. She had desperately tried but ended up failing. Whoever or whatever had created Dreamons was so potent it even blocked a pure angels ability. When she had tried she screamed in agony and let go. Drista had described it as if her body itself was get shocked with large amounts of electricity. It felt as if there was something drilling into her brain. Tommy didn’t know what to make of it but he was sure it was a clue. Mournfully, he turned his direction to Tubbo. A feeling guilt poisoned him. Infected him, just like this parasite had done to Tubbo. Eating him alive from the inside. Bad couldn’t even put him to sleep. No sedative seemed to work, the parasite just ate it away and continued with Tubbo.

He needed to do something... anything! Tommy groaned in frustration; fire ignited in his skin. He was so weak. _He_ was right, Tommy couldn’t do anything right... he really wished Dad was here...

————————

The creature lurked, silently making its way through stone halls and tunnels. It wasn’t supposed to leave but it’s hunger had grown great. The mobs and Dreamons could no longer sustain it. Earlier it had come across the perfect meal but the man had interrupted its feast. It’s preys smell was exotic; the creatures mouth watered at the thought of it. If only it had gotten a small bite... grunting, it made its way back to the dark pit. Voices had filled its ears but those voices were normal. It had heard those voices it’s whole life. Only now it was far more quiet. It was like the voices had started to die until there was only one.

_**Blood.** _

_**Blood.** _

_**Blood.** _

The voices were prayers. It was what it was taught so very long ago. Desperate pleading prayers. The prayers never changed, it was always the same thing. Not that the creature disagreed with the request. The smell of blood was intoxicating. It craved the taste, it craved the feeling of warm blood sliding down its throat, the sweet smell of it. It’s stomach shivered in anticipation. For now it would have to settle for the other monsters. Oh how it missed the sweet taste of angels and demons....

_The delicious taste of his brethren_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha depression 👍🏼  
> “What you call pain I call foreplay.” - Philippa Georgiou Discovery Star Trek Season three


	21. Darling You’re Wilting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not me having to reread my own chapters bc I can’t remember what I wrote

Dream sat in a state of dissociation; at this point he had no idea how many days had passed. His room was always pitch dark. So dark that Dream couldn’t even see his limbs. It was like he was a floating consciousness. With no eyes, just a voice and ears. He anxiously waited for Wilbur to come back. Wondering what he had in store for him today. Would he leave him alone? Or would he come and give orders? Dream bit his lip in anticipation. A part of him screamed that they had to get out.... but the searing pain of his back said otherwise. It would be better to stay... right? Dream decided that this was his home now. Or was it? This was so confusing. He just-

“Dream, Darling, I have a request for you.” His voice made him jolt. He hadn’t heard him come in... a small disgusting part of him felt happy. Happy that someone else was there. That he wasn’t alone. He could feel the emotion expanding while his terror and disgust tried yet failed to fight it off. What the hell was wrong with him?

”Y-yes?” He said far too eagerly than he liked. Dream bit on his lip; trying to suppress a smile. Jesus fuck! What was wrong with him?! Wilbur must of noticed his inner turmoil because he just laughed. Dream felt a warm hand cup his cheek. It felt so nice... No! He attempted to resist but Wilbur cupped his other cheek to keep him in place.

”Now now Dream, just let it go, no need to be so distraught...” His sweet voice was inviting and incredibly enticing. He felt himself attracted to the idea of letting go and letting it be... it was what it was. A feeling of calm overwhelmed him. Tension slowly rolled off his shoulders. He melted into Wilbur’s touch. Dream was unable to suppress the small moan of relief. He felt his cheeks heat up but Wilbur just chuckled. Why didn’t he do this earlier? It was much more enjoyable. He had gotten so used to pain he had forgotten what this felt like. To be able to relax; to feel warm and fuzzy and... safe.

”Good Boy~“ a small kiss was placed on his forehead “Now my request...”

”Yes?” Normally Dream would resist... but he just felt so comfortable and warm. It was like he was wrapped in one big soft blanket. His head felt cloudy but he didn’t really mind. It was a pleasant feeling, his terrible thoughts now dimmed. Wilbur leaned in close, he could feel his hot breath on his neck. He whispered into his ear. Dream’s eyes suddenly widened; the request had shocked his whole system. That warm fuzziness started to fade. He looked to where he thought Wilbur was. Mouth open and eyes wide. Sweat dripped down his face. He couldn’t- no he _can’t._  
  


“Dream... you were being such a good boy... I would hate to punish you.” Wilbur sensed Dreams resistance to the request. He physically felt ill; he was sure he would’ve thrown up if he had anything in his stomach. Dream tried to shrink back; shaking his head vigorously. Wilbur’s grip turned tight making his jaw buzz in pain.   
  


“Ple-please I don’t-“   
  


“Ah ah ahhh, Dream I really thought we were getting somewhere. You need to let go Dream.” His tone switched from disappointed to soft. Dream shook in his grip. Once again, tears formed in his eyes. Wilbur’s hands softened, switching to run his hands through Dreams hair.

”Dream, I’m all you have now. I can’t have you constantly thinking of _that place or those people._ Do you understand?” Dream wanted to say no! He wanted to say no so badly. Wilbur’s hands resumed to cupping his face.

_“You can’t say no to me. You’ll do as I say.”_ Dream felt _strange._ His mind would no longer comprehend the words ‘no’. Each time he tried to form the words in his head he grew dizzy and fear shocked him. Dream whimpered, he didn’t feel so good...

”Alright Darling?” His voice once again grew chipper. He was really going to give Dream whiplash with these mood changes.

”Yes.” Dream stopped, that’s not what he wanted to say... He tried again, to say..? What was he going to say? Whatever he wanted to say made him feel... heavy. An overwhelming amount of fear weighed on him. But what was the word he wanted to say? He couldn’t remember... why couldn’t he remember?? He- what- Dream felt like his mind was in a tornado. Spinning and spinning and spinning. Dream was startled by a kiss on the cheek.

”Good... what a good boy. Now, complete my request please. I know you can do it...” Dream... Dream had to complete the request. Maybe that’s what he forgot... something was screaming at him but what it was saying he didn’t know. Right, Wilbur wanted him to do this. So he would do this...

_No matter how much it broke him._

  
  


—————————

George worked quietly on the armor. He hadn’t know how long Sapnap had been gone but it was long enough for him to create 3 sets of armor. Of course he still had a lot more to do. It would go faster if Sapnap hadn’t decided to run off. George sighed, they fought often these days. Worse than they ever had before. Dream disappearing had wrecked both of them and George admitted he was out of line sometimes. He just... he just missed his friend. He really did. He may of not known Dream as long as Sapnap did but years didn’t matter. It didn’t determine how close you were to someone. Hell, some people become close friends in a matter of weeks. Years didn’t matter, years didn’t determine feelings. His heart ached at the thought of Dream. It had gotten so bad at times that he could barely speak. George sighed, he needed some fresh air or something. It would only take a minute... maybe after he made the 4th set. He was almost done... Sapnap better come back soon. Making him do all the work... Anger flared in his chest but George ignore it. Or tried his best to do so. It wouldn’t do any good getting angry at everyone and everything.   
  


“What am I doing?” George stopped, leaning against the table. His hands shook, he couldn’t even form the armor correctly anymore. They used to look sleek but now they were a little jagged. Like it had been chipped. Maybe he should start over? Why had he continued to begin with? Right, the plan. They were preparing for a huge battle. We’re they even ready? Well he supposed no one could be ready for battle. Drista sure seemed ready. Drista... right, Dreams sister. Was that even true? Dream never said anything and her explanation seemed awfully convenient. There was also a traitor... George was suspicious of Drista. She came out of no where and claimed to be Dream’s sister. But Tommy had confirmed the pure angel thing... This was just so confusing!! George groaned and headed for the door. Fresh air... that was all he needed... just fresh air. George shook as he walked towards the door. He ended up crashing into the frame. His breath grew quick and uneven; his grip tight on the frame. His chest suddenly weighed a ton and felt weak. Sweat dripped down his face. He couldn’t breath- he couldn’t... His vision was blurred and face felt wet. Was he crying? He just missed his friend so much. This wasn’t fair! Why Dream!? Why the sweetest person in the world?! An old memory flashed in his head. Of Dream laughing hysterically at his words.

_”That’s what you get for falling into my trap.” He hadn’t meant to say that but before he could correct it Dream wheezed._

_”Your trap?!” He continued with his wheezing laugh. George had always enjoyed hearing it. It was such an odd laugh._

_”What’s... what’s wrong with you?!” He wheezed, sometimes George wondered if he was gonna pass out from the lack of air._

_  
“It was an accident I didn’t mean that.” George laughed a bit too. He really didn’t mean to say that. Dream continued to laugh at it for hours. Just randomly bursting out laughing muttering about ‘my trap’._

George smiled a bit at the memory but if anything it just made him cry harder. It had taken them hours to get home. His constant laughing just... it made him smile. He could never see Dreams face but he imagined his eyes crinkling in laughter, tears running down his face, and a wide smile on his face. He had never asked to see his friends face but now... he kind of wished he did. So he’d know what his friend looked like. George had a lot of regrets but when they recovered Dream... he would do everything he regretted not doing. He was about to stand up when a loud hiss caught his attention. George looked through blurry vision, wondering if a creeper had gotten in but no, it was no creeper. Before George could move or say anything his vision was blinded with light. Skin burning and tingling. He was vaguely aware of flying backward. Pain exploded through his whole body. Had he hit the ground? He wasn’t sure.

  
The rush of his blood and the pounding of his heart was all he could hear. George looked around disoriented, everything was one big colored blur. There was an incessant ringing in his ears. George looked up dazed; someone was in front of him. His panic spiked, had someone come to kill him? Was it the traitor? The figure with snowy white hair bent down. He tried to move but he couldn’t- he couldn’t feel anything. A warm hand cupped his face. It felt... familiar.

_”I’m so sorry George...”_

  
Something wet dropped on his face. His brain couldn’t register what it was. His thoughts were everywhere and distorted. That _voice_ sounded so familiar. Before George could settle on a name he fell into darkness. His breath leaving his body and mind growing tired.   
  


_Everything went blank._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha


	22. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeahhh another chapter

The room was dead silent. No one knowing what to say in this situation. Usually everyone was loud and quarreling, but this time the room was grim and quiet. Sapnap had discovered George since he was near the explosion. The image still haunted him. His friends clothes were burning; fire dancing on his skin. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air. Blood underneath his head, most likely from hitting the ground. He was sick to his stomach. It felt like he was gonna fall over; the room was tipping and for a moment he thought he was tipping too. Thankfully, he was sitting... or at least he thought he was. Well if he fell Karl was right next to him. Sapnap winced, every time he blinked he could see George’s face. Anger infected him, spreading through his body like cancer. He was vaguely aware at what Quackity was saying. He had caught that Techno, Bad, and Niki were found passed out on the floor of the kitchen. That Techno had thrown up some weird black ooze. To be honest, Sapnap could care less. His ears were ringing and vision spotted. He was barely aware of the sweat dripping down his body. His chest felt tight and weak. He couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t save his best friends. Why was he so weak? Sapnap clamped his hand over his mouth. He was so nauseous, his tongue felt thick and foreign. The ringing grew louder, and louder, and louder. The anger ignited, burning through his body like a wildfire. Abruptly, he stood. He was aware of everyone’s eyes on him but frankly he didn’t care,

“Sapnap...?” Quackity sounded concerned but Sapnap couldn’t look at him. Anywhere he looked he saw George and Dream. Smiling and waving yet so far away. Unreachable, he could never catch up. They were always too far away. He couldn’t breathcouldntbreath-

“Sapnap-

“IT’S MY FAULT!” A hoarse cry ripped from his throat “I SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT HIM ALONE!” Tears were falling now. It was all his fault. All his fault. He was weaker than George and Dream. He could never catch up; he could never protect them. He just- he just needed to get out. The walls were closing in; the room becoming smaller and smaller. People were talking but he couldn’t hear them over the ringing. Everything was so loud, so overwhelming. He just _needed to get out. No good he was no good._ Sapnap grabbed his sword and ran. Running harder than he ever had before.

_He was always running._

—————————-

“SAPNAP!” Quackity’s shouts fell on deaf ears. Karl wasn’t able to stop Sapnap from running out with his sword. He could see the panic etched on his friends face. The guilt seeping out. He looked back at Sapnap’s friends. Their faces looked worried. Sapnap had been oddly quiet during the meeting. He hadn’t said a word when they asked him about George or when they were talking about Techno, Bad, and Niki. He hadn’t said anything when Eret gave updates on Tubbo or when everyone said who they were with and where they were. Not even when they accounted Fundy was missing and it turned out he hadn’t picked a partner. Or when Drista offered to heal George but was shot down by Quackity so she could save her energy for Dream. He made no effort to have an alibi he just sat silently. Eyes caught in a memory.

”I’ll get him.” Karl spoke for the first time in the meeting. Before anyone could object he ran off. Manberg had many buildings and structures so Karl was worried he wouldn’t be able to find Sapnap. After all, he was very new to this place. Earth? Not so much. That is how he first met Sapnap.

  
They were only children when Karl had first stumbled upon him. He had accidentally answered a summoning for Herobrine. Herobrine often ignored these summonings but it wasn’t odd for demons to get caught in them by accident. A glowing beam was very attractive to a child. Even if he knew it wasn’t calling his name but Herobrine’s. He remembered the look on Sapnap’s face when he first appeared. They spent the first 10 minutes screaming and hitting each other, but eventually they became friends. Secretly over the years Karl had snuck out to see Sapnap. All Sapnap had to do was speak his summoning. Every Demon knew their summoning from birth. It was branded into their brains. They would hang out all the time... till he met....The older they got the less Sapnap called upon him. Soon he heard nothing; no call, not a single voice. Karl was crestfallen and spent months waiting for his voice. Eventually he gave up and focused on working his way through the ranks. If he rose high enough he could be granted passage to the mortal world. Then he could find Sapnap.

Karl stopped, quickly he dodged the gleaming sword coming down on his head. He knocked it from Sapnap’s grasp and caught him from behind. Sapnap struggled, groaning in anger. His whole body was shaking and slicked in sweat.

”Sapnap! What the hell was that?!” Karl couldn’t help but feel angry. After all these years Sapnap calls him for help. Not a hello or a simple conversation. _No, just a demand for help.  
_

“JUST LET ME GO!!” His voice pitched, but Karl only tightened it.

”No!” Karl’s voice softened, “What were you doing Sapnap?”

”I”M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!!!” He screamed angrily. Sapnap continued to struggle against Karl’s grip but he didn’t budge.

”By yourself?” He asked calmly, trying to be rational about this.

”YES!!” Sapnap’s voice shook, “HE TOOK MY FRIENDS!! I- I can-“ his breath was short and halted. His body going slightly limp under Karl’s grasp. _Friends._  
  


“Sapnap they’re not gone yet.” Karl suddenly switched Sapnap around and hugged him tight. He tried to push Karl away but he held tight.

“It’s gonna be okay Sapnap just let it all out.” He rubbed his back comfortably. Sapnap let out strangled cries. Gripping onto the back of Karl’s hoodie. Karl held onto him. Something he hadn’t done in a very long time. Usually it had be Sapnap to comfort him, but this time Sapnap needed him. Maybe he could put away his anger. Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I will be taking a small break. I need to focus on my grades and I’ve been stressing out quite a lot. I just need a break, please understand. I love you guys :)  
> Also my Twitter handle is: @Beancries  
> If you wanna make art use the hashtags #BrokenGlassAU


	23. The Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m now on break

Fundy blinked hard, he was still absorbing Wilbur’s words. A part of him shivered at the thought, but another part... No, he couldn’t give in to Wilbur. He was batshit crazy! Fundy looked around anxiously; wondering how to escape. It was a basic stone room and it’s not like Wilbur locked him down hard. He grimaced at the rope digging down in his skin. Fundy pulled at it and was surprised by how little movement he had. Ok, so maybe he was secured pretty tightly. Fear shivered up his spine. He wasn’t expecting to get kidnapped. That really wasn’t on this weeks schedule. It had all happened so fast; he was surprised by the loud explosion. He was sure everyone was and he remembered himself growing worried. Before he could run to the source of the sound a sweet voice whispered in his ear... or at least he thought there was a voice. He thinks it told him to... sleep? His memory was hazy but Fundy was sure someone else was there. Was it Wilbur? Or was it the traitor Quackity had mentioned? It was the type of voice that made your skin crawl... and yet it sounded so... alluring. He couldn’t help but follow its suggestion. Fundy groaned, he knew that by now his friends would’ve noticed his absence. But would they think he was the traitor? He knew some were suspicious of him and considering he had been working day and night on Dreamons... well let’s say he wasn’t that well rested. His temper had grown short and he often found himself irritated. Fundy regretted yelling and snapping at his friends. They were just as frayed as he was. Well, that’s why he was gonna escape so he could apologize.

Fundy, again, tried the ropes but was met with a sting or raw pain. Jesus how tight did Wilbur make these? Well it was good on his part. There was nothing in the room he could use. It was bare, the only thing that was there was a iron door with a button. It was obvious they were underground. He could hear the sounds of mobs faintly and smell the gun powder and rotting flesh. What most disturbed him was the potent smell of blood. It overwhelmed his senses. His nose stung at the foul stench. Was it... Dream? He expected it to be bad but not this bad. Was he... was he dead? The thought caused Fundy to pale. His stomach dropped and ears flipped downward. The smell of death accompanied the blood. He would never get used to that smell. No... think rationally, Wilbur wouldn’t kill someone he needed. So where did this death smell come from? Mobs? Surely Wilbur hadn’t killed that many.

A low snarl pulled his attention. Fundy stopped and sniffed the air. The smell of death came closer. It was overwhelming at this point. The stench made him gag; his eyes started to water. Fear encased him, and the growls came closer and closer. Something wet dripped on his cheek. Despite not being able to see it he could tell it was blood. Slowly, he looked up. Another drop fell on his nose. Fundy froze at the image before him. There was... what looked like a mangled man on the ceiling. It had long dark red hair, thick black horns curling like a rams, one bright red eye and one blue. The whites of its eyes were black. You could see the sharp fangs, even at the cheek, there was no skin covering them. It had sharp black nails, its hands were black up to the elbow. Same as its feet except it stopped after the knee.

Fundy let out a shaky gasp. It was _covered_ in blood. The creature slowly lowered to his level while its feet clung onto the ceiling. The way it bent was unnatural, fully curving backwards so it’s face could meet his. The sound of its bones cracked at every movement. A low rumbling emitted from its throat. Fundy couldn’t look away, it’s as if he was locked in its gaze. He was drowning in fear and panic. His body shook terribly and eyes wide. It let out a ragged growl. It’s full jaw unhinged in a inhuman way. He could see all its fangs and smell the stench of dead mobs and Dreamons. Something that ate Dreamons? Dreamons were the strongest mob he had come across. But from what he could see, this thing was the top of the food chain. In fright, Fundy growled back. He hadn’t meant to but it had sort of slipped out.

The creature looked at him curiously and matched his tone. What...? Considering he was probably gonna die Fundy decided to try something. He growled back in a small tone. His confidence still wavered at the grotesque image before him. It didn’t fail to copy his sound. Fundy did it again, a weird feeling of giddiness shot through him. While he could understand it, it’s not like he could put it into words. He could always tell what creatures were telling him. He could tell what they wanted or what they were feeling. Surprisingly, he could understand this creature too. His fear slowly started to fade. For a bit they went back and forth. It was fun, a lot funner than trying to talk to Dreamons. Slowly, it moved down to ground level. Fundy winced as he realized how apparent its spine and ribs were. Hungry, it was hungry. Whatever it was being given it wasn’t sufficient. Fundy did admit he was scared as shit in the beginning, but he slowly realized it was ok. This creature wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Hey... I’m Fundy. I’m not sure you can understand English but it’s nice to talk to someone.” The creature approached him cautiously. He was able to get a better look at its face. Fundy wasn’t sure how he missed the bone like mask on the upper half of its face. Perhaps it was his blind fear at the beginning that caused him to miss it. There was a bone sort of armor over him. In small places he noticed cracks. Was this a new mob? He wouldn’t be surprised considering the Dreamons. A low hum rumbled from its lips.

”So, you wouldn’t know a way out of here would you?” It cocked its head at his question. Fundy sighed:

”Yeah I figured... I’m gonna need to find a way out of here. Maybe I could take you with me.” He couldn’t believe he’s making friends with the creature that stinks of blood and death. The creature that was looking like it was gonna kill him 2 seconds ago.

”Well whatever happens you’re definitely coming with me. Does Wilbur know your here?” He must have considering the way the creature froze at the name. Honestly the more he looked at it the more he looked like a man. He couldn’t help but notice the horns. Was this...

_Was this a demon?_

————————

Philza’s sword crashed through demons. Turning them to ash; turning them into nothing. He had been fighting nonstop for days. Rage was all that fueled him. He hadn’t stopped for anything, not food, not a shower, not sleep, nothing. The bonds were completely cleared now, well accept Wilbur’s. Tommy’s bond was filled with guilt and mourning. While Techno’s was a different case. His mind was screaming, screaming in pain. His shrill cries went on nonstop. At some point Philza lost his own thoughts. All that he could hear were screams. Painful, heart wrenching screams. Screams of agony and terrible pain. He wouldn’t have thought they belonged to Techno. But sadly, those were his child’s screams. He had never heard him scream before and he never wanted to hear it again. He also had no idea what had happened to Wilbur. He wasn’t dead he could tell that much, but his mind felt... wrong. It felt poisoned, unstable, and violated. So very very violated. While he couldn’t hear his thoughts he could feel the faintest of emotions. They made him sick to his stomach. He needed to get home. He need to get to his boys.

_Philza blinked the tears out of his eyes._

_the agonizing cries filling his ears_

_the feeling of guilt drowned him_

_and the feeling of violation devoured him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tell me if one of you made fanart so I can like and follow.


	24. A King Among Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha

The meeting was a blur to Tommy. He hadn’t payed much attention after Sapnap and Karl ran out. It’s not like he purposely spaced out it had just happened. All he could focus on was Tubbo. His image circling in his head over and over again. Schlatt also was stuck in his head. The man had woken up a couple of times according to Eret but it was in and out. If only he had been stronger... then maybe.... Tommy knew Bad was doing everything he could to help Tubbo, but it was slow. Tubbo was dying slowly as the seconds passed on. All Tommy could do was watch. Sadly there had been an increase of mobs and Dreamons making it impossible to collect a good sample. So Bad had been working with their old ones, but it wasn’t quite the same. And now Bad was down. Along with Niki and Techno. Tommy made it a point not to see them. He didn’t need anymore guilt then he was already feeling.   
An idea sparked in his head. A reckless, stupid idea really but what idea of his wasn’t along those lines. His wings ruffled at the thought. Perhaps he could collect a sample! After all he could just fly right over the mobs! So maybe he could collect a live one... he had no idea how to do that but he’d figure it out! Then maybe he could be helpful. A small smile broke out on his face. He quickly turned away from Tubbos room. Yes! This could work! He could do this! Maybe he would have to grab some supplies... Perhaps something to trap it with? To lure it? Tommy hummed in thought. Unbeknownst to him, a devious look crossed his face. The look he’d often get when he was planning something. With that, he set his plan in motion. He would use a lead to drag the creature and place him in the containment pit that Tubbo had made quite awhile ago. It certainly could work! Tommy knew he wasn’t strong but he could try! He promised he was useful! Tommy grabbed a spare bag and began to prepare.

He filled the bag with a lead, food, water, and a couple ended pearls just in case. Quietly, he grabbed one of Eret’s diamond axes and latched it to his belt. He knew he was out of practice when it had come to fighting and he had never been good to begin with... but surely it wouldn’t be too hard! As long as he didn’t burn the thing. He could help Tubbo with this! The thought of his friend alive and well only fueled his determination. Tommy was about to merrily walk off when he stopped. Was he allowed to leave? Was that okay? Or would they get mad? Shivers shot through his body. His stomach turned uneasily and breath stalled. No, no Tubbo said he was allowed to leave or do what he wanted without permission. He was fine! Tubbo said it was ok! And he was right hand man so technically he had given Tommy permission to move freely! But... now Quackity was leading; would he had a difference in opinion? Tommy wasn’t sure, he bit his lip hard in unease. It was... it was okay. Tubbo gave him permission... if they got mad he would just tell them that! Yes! That would be fine! Tommy started to walk again. A little slower than usual and more cautious. His footsteps were practically unheard. If Techno were here he would definitely be proud.

Not a single thing stirred as Tommy made his way through the castle. He would’ve flown but the fear of being discovered because of the flap of his wings was far greater than he want to leave quickly. It was almost easy! There really was no one in the halls. Everyone had busied themselves with preparations. So Tommy went unnoticed which was good in his case. Swiftly, he made his way out of the castle. The fresh air greeted him anxiously. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief. The castle had gotten so stuffy that sometimes Tommy thought the walls were closing in. He was glad for the fresh air. Relieved, he spread his wings wide and took off. He missed this, the feeling of cold air underneath his wings, the exhilaration of flight, and most of all, the view. The world was a beautiful place and why people ruined it he didn’t know. It had always made his heart ache. To see forests burn, land ruined, and air polluted. Most angels had felt this way. It was just sad to what Notch had created be ruined. The elder angels said that Notch said this is the way it was supposed to be. And that what humans created was beautiful. Tommy couldn’t see it. How was destruction beautiful? He would probably never understand but he was willing to believe his words. If that’s what Notch thought then that’s what he would think too.

Tommy layed eyes on one of the creatures. It’s face forever burned in his memory. He could still see Tubbos face. The blood spraying, the wide eyed stare he gave Tommy, and the Dreamon at his neck. Clenching his teeth, he forced himself to fly down. This was for Tubbo. It didn’t matter how scared he was. How much he wanted to breakdown crying. How much he wanted to light these creatures aflame. Tubbo needed these damn things and that’s what Tommy would get him. Tommy prepared the lead, thankfully, the creature was in a more secluded area of the woods. It was completely alone, just standing there ominously. Fear bit at him but Tommy ignored it. He gently landed, his feet didn’t make a single sound. Tommy stood face to face with this creature. He was surprised to find it standing there, so compliant. What was it doing? From what Tubbo had told him: the creature was blind but it had a very good sense of smell and hearing. So as soon as he set down it should’ve heard him or at least smelt him. But no, it stood there. It’s smiley face leaking black tears. What was going on? Tommy inched closer out of curiosity. Probably a stupid thing to do but hey, he was all for stupid ideas. Before he could step closer a voice made itself known:

“Hello, Tommy.” That voice made Tommy stop. Fear swelled in his heart, sweat rolled down his back, and he swore his heart was gonna rip out of his chest. “How are you dear brother?” Tommy turned slowly around to face him. It took all his energy not to scream or cry. The image before him was haunting, _this was not his brother._ While he looked like Wilbur, his hair was now partially white, one eye a gleaming green, and some of his skin was turning pale. Almost grey. Despite his long coat Tommy could see the black veins peaking out of his collar. Wilbur sent him a toothy grin. His teeth were sharper than he remembered.

”Well? I asked a question.” Tommy choked, his voice had left him. Wilbur all but sighed at his reaction.

”Why are you afraid? It’s just me, your beloved Wilby~“ his voice was sweet, the tone he never wanted to hear again. Tommy was caving in on himself. His brain had turned to mush and vision blurred.

”I’ve missed you so baby brother! Why don’t you come back!” He spread his arms wide as if to offer a hug. Tommy couldn’t help but notice the dried blood on his clothes. Before he could say anything the Dreamon grabbed him. A shrill scream ripped from his throat. It had him by the wings! _It had him by the wings._  
  


“Don’t you remember what I said dear brother? Wings are a vulnerability... you shouldn’t have them out.” Wilbur came closer, a blank look on his face. He quietly traced his wings. Tommy flinched, the touch felt wrong and... disgusting.

”Someone could always just pluck them.” A wide grin spread on his face. Fear flooded through him... what was he going to do?

”But don’t worry! That’s why I’m here! I’m here to right your wrongs!” He ruffled Tommy’s hair as if it was any other day. As if he hadn’t caught his brother by the wings and threatened to rip them off. Tommy couldn’t find it in himself to breath. Wilbur didn’t seem to notice he just smiled; humming one of his songs. Tommy recognized that tune... it was the L’manberg anthem... 

“Now, I’m afraid I’m still going to have to discipline you. You know... I purposely let Techno run off with you.” What..?

”It was a test, to see if you guys would come back to me... and you failed miserably.” Wilbur leaned in close.   
  


“I’ve been watching you Tommyinnit... I never left. Do you know what happens to traitors?” The crackle of electricity danced on Wilbur’s fingers. How..? His neck ached in remembrance.

”Since you guys didn’t come back it looks like I’ll have to retrieve and punish you both. I’m really not surprised you failed Tommy...” his hand grew closer to Tommy’s neck.

”After all... you’ve always been a failure.” Tommy shut his eyes bracing for the pain.

_but it never came._

_————————_

He had been gone for a very long time. Traveling the world, seeing new things, and stopping by to visit family. Despite his enjoyment of the journey he was eager to get home. Where he lived wasn’t far. It was a wonderful place with all his friends. He was eager to see how they were doing but he couldn’t help but feel a certain unease. The closer he approached his home the more chills that ran up his spine. He couldn’t help but notice how dark the sky has become and the new mobs that roamed the earth. This was his original reason for rushing home. He had no idea what had happened but he knew it wasn’t good.

The king was moving through the forest. Thankfully the mobs avoided him as they saw him as one of their own. He wasn’t too different from them. Most would have called him a hybrid while others a monster. This didn’t bother him considering it granted him safe passage in the night. Before he had reached the end of the forest a something had caught his eye. He stopped, eyes wide in shock. No... it couldn’t be... He walked closer upon speculation. The King had no time to think. Instead he reacted, explosions shot from his feet. Years of practice had kicked in. Propelling him towards the figures. He could see them closer now. Tommy was being held by one of the creatures by the... wings? And Wilbur was kneeling in front of him. Hand covered in blue electricity. There was a terrible fear written on Tommy’s face, something he had never seen before. The King asked no questions he only had one thing on his mind: get Wilbur away from Tommy. Before Wilbur could even touch Tommy he slammed his leg into his head. Wilbur flew back with a surprised and pained yell. What in the ever loving- Rage consumed him, his hands sparked with explosions. It was like he had been dunked in boiling water. The King hadn’t remembered the last time he had gotten this mad. But whatever happened it was decided, this man was going to die.

**_“What, do you think you’re doing?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morningggg, I noticed when I was rereading some of my stuff I tend to repeat lines. Don’t pay attention to that, I tend to forget what I’ve said or written because of my absence seizures. (Causes retrograde amnesia) sometimes I forget if I wrote a chapter or not. So please be patient with me! Thank you :)


	25. Creeper King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for late update. I couldn’t remember if I made a chapter already or not and assumed I did.

Blood dripped down his face; Sam had done good damage to Wilbur, but not enough to make him pass out. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Wilbur groaned, trying to remove himself from the splintered tree.   
**_  
_**

**_“What, do you think you’re doing?”_** Sam repeated himself. His voice growing more venomous by the nanosecond. His hands and arms were burning. You could smell and see the black smoke coming from his body. He was aware of Tommy’s shock and surprise from his sputters but he would pay attention to him later. Right now his focus was on Wilbur. Once Wilbur picked himself up he let out a loud laugh. He didn’t look like the Wilbur he once knew. This Wilbur seemed wrong and... broken. From the looks of it he was completely unhinged. The look on his face was manic and he didn’t seem to care for the bleeding wound on his head. Sam would’ve felt a bit scared if he wasn’t so royally pissed.

”Whatever do you mean? I was just speaking to my dear baby brother.” His tone was light and euphoric. Disgust filled his heart, baby brother? No person would treat their sibling like this. Sam tightened his fists. Anger coursing through his veins.

” _This,_ is what you do to your baby brother?” Sam hissed out. “What the hell is wrong with you?” A genuine look of confusion crossed his face.

”I was just disciplining him. After all that’s my job as his big brother. To right his wrongs.” A smile spread across his face. As if he was the best big brother in the whole damn world. He swore his teeth were gonna crack from the amount of pressure he was putting on them.

”Discipline?” His voice rose “That’s not discipline thATS ABUSE!!!” Wilbur took a step back. Something had sparked in those cold eyes of his. A emotion flashed across his face but it left as quickly as it came. Sam couldn’t help but notice the growing black veins on his skin and his once brown hair turning more white. That one green eye of his glowed brighter. A devilish smile spread on his face.

”Abuse? No I love my dear brother. He’s just lost but I’m helping him find his path.” His tone was rich and poisonous. He made himself sound like he truly cared about his brother and Sam would’ve believed him if he had not seen what he had saw. Wilbur had always been skillful with his words. Able to persuade anyone but not this time. He moved fast, blocking Wilbur’s surprise blow. He had noticed Wilbur inching closer but he hadn’t expected the axe to come out of no where. Years of combat trained him to expect anything from his enemy and because of that training he was able to avoid getting his head cut off. Sam grabbed Wilbur by the hair and dragged his face straight into his knee. He could feel the break of his nose and the blood coming from it. Wilbur tried again with another axe appearing in his free hand. Sam cursed loudly and threw Wilbur in avoidance to getting injured.

Wilbur somehow managed to land on his feet. His frame shaking with loud laughter. He had a crazed look in his eye. Nose bloody and crooked from Sam’s blow. Sam didn’t hesitate to strike again. He propelled off the ground faster than he ever had before. It was as if time had slowed for him. He stopped just in front of Wilbur; relishing the look of surprise and fear on his face. Sam grabbed his face with his hand and let off an explosion. At that moment it occurred to him.

_The spark in his eyes earlier was the eyes of a pleading man._

_Pleading for Death._

_And that he shall deliver._

—————————

The traitor roamed the halls with ease. They had been doing this for a very long time and was in the complete trust of everyone. It wouldn’t be long now before they revealed themselves. After all, Wilbur was growing uneasy and more unstable by the day. They weren’t surprised especially since there was that thing in his head. It was almost disgusting and his lapses in memory were getting worse. Although, this worked graciously in their favor. Once Wilbur completed his plans they would dethrone them easily. It was like taking candy from a baby. Wilbur wouldn’t be hard to kill. All they had to do was mutter some sweet words in his ears and next thing would know he would be dead. Oh this was all too perfect. This was served on a perfect platter to them. Just a free and easy meal. Most would think they would feel bad for what they were going to do with their friends but hey, it was power or friends and power was far more appealing. Friends were temporary and way too much drama. The traitor sighed blissfully at the thought of a world to rule. They would definitely go down as one of the most powerful demons in all of history. All they had to do was bide their time and use it well. The traitor licked their lips. The amount of power they would have if they conquered the overworld.

The traitor kept thoughtless conversation with their partner. What should they do next? Schlatt was starting to wake which wouldn’t be good in their favor so perhaps... no Wilbur would come through. Surely... well maybe not. It wasn’t wise to place so much faith in that fool. Wilbur was absolutely fucked in the head. And not by his lonesome. No, some of that damage was done by something else. Something supernatural. They weren’t even sure if it was Wilbur talking most of the time. Poison would do good on Schlatt... at least good on their part. But when would they have the time? Even if they put Bad and Niki into a deep sleep there still was escaping their partner. The last time had been tricky and they couldn’t have them questioning their gaps of memory. And with that new demon... well things were certainly getting interesting. But one thing was for sure.

_Someone was going to die tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun DUN DUNNNNN


	26. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy how was your guys thanksgiving? Mine was good

Wilbur swayed, tripping over the small ridges of stone in the floors of Pogtopia. He had narrowly escaped that bastard hybrid's blast; his face singed and the smell of burnt flesh stuck in his nose. He couldn't even open his eyes, each time he tried sparks of pain would shoot across his face. Wilbur cursed loudly when he slammed into another stone wall. You would think that all the time he spent here would of automatically caused him to remember his surroundings and where everything was without even having to look, but no, Wilbur was stuck clumsily making his way to god knows where. That bastard king was good as dead! Why the hell did he choose such a time to come home? Wilbur could handle the others but now that Sam was here? It would be more difficult to take back L'manberg from Schlatts' greedy clutches. While the man was incapacitated he still had powerful allies that were willing to die for him. Perhaps he should of taken L'manberg back earlier like the traitor had suggested. It would've been a smarter play but no he had to have his dramatics and fun. Wilbur groaned, he was sure he had made it to his chest. Quickly, he fumbled through it looking for his healing potion. Well, he really hoped this was the right potion; quickly he checked for the smell of sweet wild berries on a summers day. In his opinion, the healing potion had the sweetest smell. Techno often used to disagree with him and argued it was the strength potion, but then again, Techno had strange tastes. The thought of his brother made his heart ache, where was that damn traitor? They were supposed to have Techno back right now, well, Wilbur did give them permission to play games. But now he would have to tell them to speed things up. Wilbur quickly downed the healing potion, he could feel it working swiftly through his system. There was a sound of flesh and skin crinkling, the pain slowly started to fade and his eye lids actually felt movable again. His other wounds also started to heal: his head wound was stitching itself back together, the blood stopped its fall, the sound of bone reforming echoed throughout Pogtopia, and minor bruises and cuts were also sealing and fading. It was as if Sam hadn't laid a hand on him.

Sighing in relief, Wilbur opened his eyes to see the ridges of stone and the soft glows from the lanterns overhead. No matter how much time he spent here Pogtopia had always seemed to grow in beauty. Certainly not as beautiful as L'manberg but still beautiful. He could stare at his surroundings for hours at a time. It had so many charms, why Techno would even take the opportunity he gave him to leave he didn't know. Really! He had no goddamn clue why Techno would take Tommy and run. He surely had thought, despite given the opportunity, that they would never take it. Perhaps... if Dad were here they would've stayed together like one big happy family. Just like they were along time ago, Wilbur reached up with his hand to the ceiling. Imagining him reaching for his Fathers' hand. Imagining him and his brothers laughing, sparring, and playing. Him and Techno were rather close from the moment they met. Techno was a shy, nervous little thing that shook like a leaf at every quick movement or loud sound. He had always gotten into a battle ready position at anything that startled him. Wilbur always found it amusing but was there to reassure him everything was ok. He had always been the tallest of his siblings despite his malnutrition and once he started eating his height only accelerated. Techno had always been the smallest and despite Dad never saying anything Wilbur knew it was because Techno wasn't eating what he needed to eat. Everyone in the SMP was scared of Techno and his strength but nobody knew how fragile he was. How often he got sick, how skinny he was, and the reason he slept so much. Wilbur always had the need to protect Techno since they were children even if Techno could fight much better even if he was at his weakest. But that's why Wilbur was here! To take care of his brother!! His brother needed to be protected and cared for! What he needed was to eat. Once his wounds completely healed and he snacked on some potatoes Wilbur decided it was time. It was time to set the plan into motion. He would've let it go on longer but now that Sam was here... Well, shit was gonna hit the fan.

He was gonna take back L'manberg and then his brothers. Once they were all together with Techno, Tommy, Fundy, and.... and Dad then maybe they would be happy. Everything would be perfect again, his nation and his family. A large smile spread across his face at the thought of sunny days with Tommy and Fundy laughing. Techno not too far off farming the insane amount of potatoes he usually does, at this point Wilbur has come to accept his oddities. Dad laughing and panicking at their chaotic antics and most likely deciding whether to stop them from killing things or just watch. He missed those days, the days where is wasn't filled with war and fear. Just pure blissful, quiet, and sweet summery days with a light breeze and the smell of fresh potatoes wafting in the air. The sound of laughter and screams in the background. The sweet taste of lemonade and the sweat dripping down their faces. Oh how he longed for those days; just peace, all he wanted was peace. But it was long road till then, for now, he had to rebuild his nation.

\-----------

It hadn't taken to long for Bad to wake up or at least he thought it had. He had taken shorter than the others, quietly checking up on Techno and Niki who were snoring peacefully. techno's breathing was slightly erratic and his fever held its course but he seemed to be doing better. His hair dimming back to his natural dark pink or at least he thought it was natural. His face was warm and flushed, eyebrows furrowed as if he was in a terribly nightmare. Bad would've woke him if he could but they seemed to be in a deep sleep. Bad grabbed his medical supplies, eager to check on Schlatt who he remembered was just starting to wake and on Tubbo. He needed to find a cure and fast but the Dreamons they currently had weren't the same as the one who bit Tubbo. The castle was bustling with his friends who were moving in their groups. Making and enchanting armor, cooking loads of food and potions, making weapons, and packing supplies. He went unnoticed but he didn't mind, they were busy with preparations for the fight. Bad knew it was going to be a brutal one, he could sense people were going to die, and his intuition was rarely ever wrong. Tears stung at the thought and his pace slowed. He rubbed his eyes hard in an effort to stall his tears. He knew this was going to happen one day, he could always sense it, he just never knew when. But now, he was sure it was going to happen. Bad snuffed out his thoughts and kept on to Schlatts room with his medical supplies and a couple of potatoes he had grabbed with a bottle of water. If Schlatt was awake he would definitely be parched and famished considering how long he had been sleeping. Bad knew the two deep gashes in his stomach had taken a toll on the man, nature magic or not. Bad rushed a bit to Schlatts room in thought of the man being awake.

Softly, he opened the door with care. Hoping not to startle the man and get impaled by a root or choked by some vines. Bad opened the door with a wide smile but it was quickly dropped. A dark figure was standing over the President, a gleaming sword in their hand, hovering just over the presidents neck. Bad gasped in horror, the items he was holding crashed to the floor, the sound of glass shattering and water splashing, the sound of potatoes thumping and medical supplies cracking. The figure turned around in alarm at the racket Bad had just made. It was a bad idea to make himself known, well, not that it was intentional but still. Terrible idea, Bad had to act quickly now if he wanted to save his friend.

"NO!" Bad said in a shrill voice. He went to disarm the stranger despite not being armed. He should've armed himself before he had left especially with the thought of a traitor floating around and he was pretty sure he had just found them. The darkness of the room obscured the traitors face so Bad couldn't put a name to their face, but that didn't matter currently. What mattered was the presidents life; Bad was sure he slammed him hard in the face. Fighting blind was not one of his specialties but he was willing to try.

_**"Are you sure you want to do this? For this measly life?"** _A distorted voice spoke. He recognized that voice, it was the voice he heard before he had fallen asleep. This person wasn't human and Bad was willing to bet they weren't an angel either. Bad had gotten adept to smelling the supernatural ever since his first vision. All these new senses and abilities came crashing down on him. He had yet to get used to these new abilities but right now they were aiding him in this fight. This person smelled like a demon but instead of a burnt wood he smelt the tartness of berries and fermented wine. The smell was burning his nose and yet alluring. He wanted to submit to this person, to just drop his hands and leave if this person wished. in fact, he wanted to do anything this person said but he fought against the feeling. His feeling to protect his friends overpowered his feeling to just drop everything and serve this persons demands. 

"He's my friend! His life is precious, all life is." He threw another punch but the demon easily dodged "I won't let you kill him!" pure rage had settled in his stomach. He hadn't felt rage very often but right now it was burning through him like a wildfire. Who would choose to betray such precious people? Such loving, kind, and mischievous people. He wanted to seem them smile again, he wanted to see the warmth and love in their faces, not the terror and paranoia. He loved them so much and just wanted them to be happy again.

"Why? Why would you do this? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" His voice rose with each punch and kick he threw. The figure laughed, a loud and hearty laugh. As if Bad had asked such a stupid question. As if he was a silly child who didn't know any better about the world. His collar was suddenly roughly grabbed, he choked at the hard pull. The figure was an inch away from his face, despite not being able to see them he could tell there was a smile on their face. The sweet smell was even more intoxicating now; his body was growing weaker and weaker by the second. He clawed at the figures hand in a futile effort and tears were burning his eyes. He tried to kick them away but nothing seemed to work. They were much stronger then him.

_**"It's bold of you to think any of you matter."**_ Bad was about to reply to their cruel words when a clean cut of metal went across his throat. He was hardly aware of it till he realized the lack of air and the filling of blood in his throat. He was choking, he couldn't breath- Bad was dropped hard on the floor. His vision growing hazy and blurred, but he was vaguely aware at the footsteps departing and the feel of warm blood pooling under his cheek. Bad tried to cry for help but all that came were small whimpers and the sound of him choking on his own blood. He couldn't breath- Someone help him please. His body was stiff and cold, his eyelids were heavy he could barely keep them open, suddenly he was hit with a wave of drowsiness. He felt so tired but he knew he couldn't sleep he just couldn't. Bad tried to push himself up or cover the large slash on his neck but his arms weren't working. His arms were so heavy... The cold continued to grow in his body till he didn't feel like moving. He was vaguely aware of a warm hand on his cheek. It felt so inviting and safe... maybe it was ok... maybe it was ok to come home.

_Quietly, he fell into the dark._

_Forever asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, I wrote this on my computer so there should be less spelling mistakes


	27. Screams on Deaf Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I've been really busy with watching Star Trek XD

Sam stared at his smoking palm in disappointment. Wilbur had teleported away before he could receive his full blast and in knowing that m knew he wasn't dead. Just badly injured, Sam reflected on the look in his eyes; the pleading look for death. It was only for a moment but that flash of emotion... it was almost if he had woken up. Despite being part human he was also part creeper, so in other words, he could practically smell the supernatural. He always knew Wilbur, Tommy, Dream, Techno, and Fundy had a supernatural smell to them. While he never said anything about it he was sure they were something other worldly. Fundy's was more blocked than the others, as if someone was halting his supernatural flow. Dream and Techno had an odd mixed smell to them, kind of sweet and kind of bitter. Wilbur used to smell sweet but now that smell had been polluted. Now he smelled like rotting flesh, death, and pure despair. The smell disagreed with Sam's nose, hell it would make anyone want to throw up. Something was definitely off about the man even the blind could see that. Sam sighed and turned back to Tommy. The kid was staring with unseeing eyes, mouth slightly ajar, frame still as a statue, and wings frozen in time. He was definitely having a shut down. He couldn't help but notice dark burn scars around Tommy's neck like a choker, the bandages peeking underneath his white long sleeved, and how tense he was. Just what had Wilbur done to him? Sam bite back his anger in hopes of not scaring the kid.

Cautiously, he walked towards Tommy. Taking small careful movements in hopes of not scaring the kid or sending him into some kind of panic attack. He slowly lowered himself to Tommy's level; trying to keep the anger and tears out of his eyes. His throat ached and burned, he wanted nothing more than to hunt that bastard down, but right now Tommy needed him. So instead he put on a bright carefree smile, keeping his hands in Tommy's view to show he had no weapon, no electricity, nothing that could hurt him. He kept his tone easy and light but not too loud and not patronizing.

"Tommy... it's me, Sam." He offered a wide smile but Tommy barely blinked. His eyes were blank and numb, it was as if the world was dead to him. As if it was just him and the endless void. Sam decided to keep trying anyways.

"Hey no you've got feathers now?" He gazed at the huge blond, red tipped wings. "It suits you perfectly. You did always remind me of a bird... a lanky awkward one at that." Just talk, just keep talking.

"Do you want to hear where I've been? I know you're a sucker for adventure... maybe I'll take you with me next time." Tommy's eyes sparked with a bit of light but he stayed in his frozen pose. "I travelled really far, father than the Dream Team ever had I bet. Met tons of people, visited family.... I'm sure they'd love you. The forests and ruins I found were amazing and kind of scary not gonna lie. Some of the ruins I visited were said to be haunted." he chuckled at that, it had given him a fright but Tommy didn't need to know that.

"Turns out in one of the ruins was this... Kitsune? Yeah Kitsune, that was trapped in some fish form in a water jug. The jug had all these types of enchantments on it... really strong type of magic. But I was able to release it." He said with a smile "She was a lovely lady, bright curly hair like lava, a rough yet funny personality, honestly she looked like she could split you in two with just her palm. She was a really kind and wild spirited lady. We had fun conversations... you would've liked her she was kind of like you but... more responsible." He laughed at his words. She had a sort of motherly nature to her which was endearing and comforting. She was small but had a fire to her, whoever had trapped her was a real asshole. She had told him the person who trapped her said it was for her safety and she had been stuck for god knows how long. When they parted she had wished to look for her child. She last saw them when they were just a baby and she was desperate to find them again. He wished her all the luck in the world.

"I also encountered another interesting person! A young boy... don't think he was human considering his skin was half black half white and he had two horns... He said he was looking for his sister. He had the most interesting powers! He was able to clone himself which was cool. He seemed like a nice kid but we didn't talk long. Oh! And I found this old abandoned castle... I think... in the snow up north. There was an old flag there, dark blue and light blue stripes with a white ball in the middle. It also had light blue and white triangles around the ball. It was a cool place but way too cold for my liking." He gave a hearty laugh, thinking back to him freezing his ass off. On his next journey he would bring warmer clothes... 

"What... el-se did you do?" A meek voice caught his attention. He looked to see Tommy with shining eyes of curiosity; he was even leaning closer like a small child listening to their parents stories. This, this was the Tommyinnit he knew. A curious and reckless child at heart who was far too short tempered in an endearing yet annoying way. The boy who ran his mouth without consulting his head, the boy who would rush into action without any prompting, the stubborn boy who was willing to fight anyone no matter how big or strong. The boy he had come to love and care for. Sam blinked hard in order to keep his tears out of his eyes.

"I'll tell you more once I get some food." Tommy pushed himself eagerly off his feet, stumbling a bit and wavering. He looked skinner now and... older. Despite the sparkle in his eyes he knew this wasn't the same naïve kid he knew. This kid was older beyond his years than he deserved, another kid who had to grow up far too fast, it seemed like all the Sleepy bois grew too fast in the end. None of them were children for long, hell, he was sure Techno and Wilbur were never children and deep in their souls that word and concept was foreign to them. Sam sighed and picked himself up too. At least Tommy had gotten to be a child for a bit, there was no use in dwelling on things that was in the past.

"C'mon lets go to my house." Tommy followed him eagerly, this kid needed a break, fuck these wars. These people were children or young adults who were still learning about the world. There was no use for conflict. There was no use for needless deaths and mourning.

_There was no use for the sorrow and pain they all had endured._

_\------------_

Drista's steps were hard and fast, voices were swarming as she walked. Thoughts, thoughts of doubt and anguish. She wasn't sure as to what to do.

"You know what you have to do My Lord." The reaper spoke, she was the only one who could see them. She had learned that at a young age and it was something she had told no one. Not even Dream, but when her dark horns had started growing in she was haunted by the stories of The Split. The Split was when Notch had ripped Dream's demon and angel sides apart. After that Dream had never been the same, he was all smiles and humor but Drista knew otherwise. She could sense the silent pain and emptiness in his soul. Pain was something she had always been able to sense, whether it was her angel side or demon side she didn't know. While her angel side could heal it had some flaws, once someone was too far gone she could do nothing. Like George, while she had offered to heal him she knew he was far gone. She could practically taste the death off of him....

Ah yes, Death. That's who she was. She had come to learn from the reapers that she was the 780th reincarnation of Death and probably one of he most powerful reincarnations to walk the earth. They had no idea who would be the next Death till they were born and they certainly weren't expecting a half demon half angel child. Death was a role people were born into not earned, every time a Death died a new one would be born. Her Demon half had the luck of being able to take life which made her life far more dangerous. In some ways she wished she hadn't been born with this power. They had named her the Lord of Life and Death. A heavy title she had never wanted but was ultimately stuck with. The reapers had claimed the last Death was taken far before his time. For he was only a child when he had been killed and they had reason to believe Notch, himself, had ordered it. Only a few select Angels knew of the order and had carried it out in disguise of humans. It was said Notch's days were coming to an end and he knew that.

Perhaps he had figured Death was the one to take his head... so he killed him before he could grow strong. After his Death Drista was born and unfortunately received the powers and mantle of Death. The cycle wasn't known to most, they often thought Death liked to shapeshift and it made it much more believable since Drista and all the other reincarnations including the original Death shared memories. The Angels also did not account for the Reapers since they weren't common knowledge either so luckily they taught her how to hide her horns and her powers. Drista let out a deep sigh:

"My Lord it would be best to put his soul to rest." She stopped in the middle of the hall. George. Poor George, she knew how much her brother loved him and if she were to take his life... Drista sucked in a sharp breath. No, he would prefer him not suffer anymore... right? She didn't know her brother as well as she would've liked to but she felt his death would be better than his eternal suffering. Besides he was bound to pass soon. Drista resumed her path, her walk more slow and somber. She hated having to do this, to have to feel and watch the life drain from someone. To feel their sorrow and their fear. The look on their faces as they draw their last breath and when she releases their souls from their bodies. It wasn't a painful process but it was truly sad, even if that person was terrible, it never failed to bring tears to her eyes. She mourned for all the lives she took and had a secret gravesite for all of them. It wasn't rows of underground caskets or gravestones but a row of trees. Specifically, wisteria trees blooming in a secret part of the world. A part she would escape to often, a safe haven. Her body grew still when she reached George's door... yet another wisteria tree. Quietly, she entered his room, gazing upon his mangled body.

It was truly awful and a part of her was glad to release him from his pain. His chest staggered in rising, skin as pale as fresh fallen snow, his legs were mostly gone and mangled, hand and chest covered in third degree burns, face marked in cuts and burns, and the back of his head had cracked open. Only a stark white bandage and stitches holding it together. You could still smell the burnt flesh and the absolute agony. The smell of gunpower was also present, she knew that smell all to well, TNT. TNT was something her brother had always been fascinated with and considering the sound and size of the explosion she knew it wasn't a creeper.  
Gently she walked towards him, taking off her mask in respect. Her sleek black horns came out and curled at the side of her head like a rams. She had never shown her face but those who had seen it would tell you about her pitch black eyes and white lashes. About how eerie she had looked. Drista muttered some soft prayers and put her hand on his stuttering chest. Ever so quietly, he drew his last short breath. Face softening in relief, as she released his soul from his body. Tears dripped from her eyes and the Reapers sang in a soft mournful tune.

_Be at peace my friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha


	28. Bittersweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools been kicking my ass which is why I was gone.

The battlefield reeked of blood and death, a small boy walked with ease, as if he were a king amongst peasants. For this was his home, the king of blood and death. The king of agony and pain, despite his young age he had become all of these things. Most would be horrified by seeing a young boy walk upon dead bodies, drenched in drying blood, demonic red eyes empty, and the rows of flesh and blood covered teeth. He didn't mind their fear, in fact, he craved it. The monster inside of him rumbled with pleasure at the sight of its quivering prey. His tongue slowly licking his lips; for the monster inside of him demanded blood and blood he shall provide. For his commanders found him disgusting and yet fascinating. They had him sweep the battle grounds everyday, not that he opposed it. He got a meal and they won their war, it was a win win. He didn't mind being surrounded by the dead, he didn't mind the red covering the ground like snow, he didn't mind receiving orders everyday, he didn't mind the pain and the loneliness... or did he? At this point he wasn't even sure anymore. The people he killed everyday had names, they had families, perhaps lovers, and they had friends. But him? Who did he have? He had no name, no family, certainly no lover, and no friends. All he had were the sounds of groaning and shrill screams, the feeling of his brethren's flesh in his teeth, their blood sliding down his chin, all he had was the constant smell of blood, and the new troops he faced everyday. He had the people in white coats who poked and prodded at him, the people with feathery wings who stood tall with easy smiles that had hidden meanings, the few who looked at him with sorrow in their eyes and who were extra kind to him. Were they family? What was family? He had read it in many books, it seemed to be a reoccurring theme in the books he was given. _Family. Friends. Lovers. Happiness._ What was happiness? For the young boy didn't know.

All the boy knew was the cold and empty feeling deep in his chest. The type where you feel nothing at all, just numbness. The type where it sucks you in and chills you to the bone. Every day was the same, the same routine, and the same motions. To the point where all his days blurred, he never really had a concept of time to begin with but he was starting to misplace when certain things or conversations happened. It didn't really matter, he knew his purpose, he knew his orders, and that was all he needed... right? The young boy tugged on his tusk in a nervous fashion. Not minding the person charging at him with a shrill war cry. The boy raised his hand and with a quick motion sent it downwards to the floor. The person was shoved down with a groan. The boy looked down at the terrified person who shook a the mere look from the boy. Is this what he wanted? For people to shiver at his gaze? The monster in him protested, not caring at what others thought, for it just wanted a meal. But he ate everyday so why was he always hungry? His hunger was insatiable much to his annoyance. The more he ate the more he wanted, the more he wanted to taste the ripe flesh, to feel the warm blood coating his mouth, and the sound of the crunching of bone and tearing of flesh. The thought made his mouth water; hunger had taken his mind. He walked towards the person on the ground, they seemed so... small and yet so _delicious._ It was for the best, after all, there was something called a food chain and he happened to be at the top. It was really unfortunate for them, but necessary. He crouched down, jaw fully unhinging, his rows of teeth exposed to the shivering for beneath him. Before he could take a bite the small sharp ping shot through him. He stopped with an unhappy grunt... what was that?

He lost his hold on the person, who instead of taking his moment of weakness and striking, they ran in fright and incoherent mumbles. The monster in him growled in anger at his sudden lapse, surely his commanders would hear of this. The voices in his head grew loud with panic, drowning out everything around him. Is this what he wanted? To spend eternity on a field covered in blood and half eaten bodies? To never know warmth or the feeling of company? The voices grew louder, trying to drown out his thought, thoughts he wasn't supposed to think. Did he need any of this? The boy yet again found himself tugging on his tusks but this time his small pink tinged fingers switched to his ratty hair. He never knew the color of it since it was just covered in dry blood and dirt. Nor did he have any way to look at himself... he didn't know what he looked like. That thought produced an unhappy grunt. Why was he thinking like this? Why did he feel so.... so tired? Was that the word? Tired? The young boy jolted at the feeling of a presence that was _awfully close._ He flew back, hands up in defense against whatever blow he was about to receive. The monster inside of him grunted in joy at the thought of another meal. His eyes focused on the man who had stood behind him only to freeze. His stance relaxed a bit at the sight of the stranger.

His eyes were trained mainly on the mans hair. It was shimmering and iridescent in the light; the brightest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was the same color of those ores he saw in his books... what was it? Oh, his hair was the color of gleaming _gold._ He had never seen gold before except in books, is this what it looked like? If so, that picture was a poor representation. He hadn't realized how relaxed he had become or the voices dying down to but a soft whisper. The man looked at him was a small smile that had no hidden meanings, it was true and pure. He had an odd look in those soft blue eyes but the boy really care for the meaning. He was too focused on the gold hair. 

"Hello," He remained still yet internally startled at the man's soft voice, " I'm Philza and who are you?" Philza? What an odd name. The boy dropped his hands, overwhelmed by the warmth encompassing him. He felt... he wasn't sure but whatever it was it felt good. The boy simply stared, he was used to staying silent, voice unexercised and practically useless. A small thread of frustration tightened his throat. The- Philza must of noticed his internal turmoil and frustration because he quickly cooled it. 

"Hey, it's alright, you don't need to talk." Philza slowly drew closer to the boy. Not that he minded anyways, he was far to enamored with the golden hair, hands anxiously fidgeting. It was taking all his might to not just go and start running his hands through it. Instead, he nervously gripped at his own hair. It wasn't as nearly as pretty or nice but it helped to busy his hands with something. Philza kept the smile, the boy wasn't sure why he was smiling but he was. Nobody ever greeted him with such a face, usually it was blank or contorted into fear or disgust. Warmth bloomed in his chest, maybe... he wouldn't have to be lonely forever...

_Maybe he could have a family too._

\-----------

It was a hot and summery day, the boy spent his time among the fields of potatoes instead of a field of blood and carnage. It had been many years since he had seen a mangled body or heard a bloodcurdling scream. In all honesty, he didn't miss those sounds. Now he had a family, the man with golden hair (which he found to be just hair instead of gold which was lame), a boy who had wonderful songs but a bit of a manic and clingy personality, and a younger boy with silver hair and bright lapis blue eyes who was far more clingy and chaotic than the other boy. It was... nice, he even had a name now. _Technoblade,_ Philza had found it rather fitting and he couldn't say he didn't disagree. Even when they just called him Techno a shocking warmth filled his chest. He felt... fuzzy, like there were small nerves igniting in his chest with glee. The first day he left, he remembered being worried about whether he could leave only to find out Philza was no ordinary angel. He was one of high status and power, one who had verbally ripped the council apart, or so he had heard. Then, Philza had scooped him up, much to his surprise, and flew away. He recalled his awe at seeing the night sky for the first time. There were millions of stars spread across the black abyss, giving it color and beauty, and the moon sat perfectly. Round and a glowing white peering down on them as if it were following them. He looked down as the twinkling lights and buildings from below; he could hear the faint sounds of life coming from those very buildings and streets. It was all so magical to him and for the next 2 years he was continually awed and amazed. 

He had come to like his house near a lake and a grassy field perfect for planting. He liked the tall green trees and the occasional animals that passed through. It was prettier than where he had grown up and much more peaceful. Philza never forced him to do anything, except into a bath which had become his mortal enemy, but a nugget of gold was a fair enough trade. Now his hair was a curly, untamable, dark pink mess that framed his face. It poofed out much to his annoyance and the golden crown on his head wasn't helping with that. Techno's ear twitched at the sound of shrill laughter and screams. He looked slowly behind him to see Wilbur (the song boy) and Tommy (the clingy one) running around with sticks play fighting. A small grunt slipped pass his lips, but eventually he decided to refocus on his potatoes... is that what he was doing? Yes, he was planting potatoes. Techno reemerged himself in the cool soil, paying no mind to his brothers screams of delight and a touch of fear. He really had never been good at engaging with them but they never really pushed hm. Well... except when he met Wilbur. Their first interaction ended with a broken nose and sobbing. Tommy just happily babbled on about whatever, hell, that kid didn't need another kid to have an hour long conversation. 

The thought of Tommy just talking to himself made him huff in amusement. It was such an easy thing to picture. He had learned his family was full of crazy and unbelievable moments. Like when a fridge slammed into Philza sending him and the fridge flying, or when Wilbur starting eating sand and threw up (that was just fucked up, what the fuck Wilbur), Tommy also happened to get stuck in a tree and till this day nobody knows how he climbed the huge thing, he hadn't been spared from the odd moments. There was a time when a weird kid in a smiley mask and a green dress had followed him around for a day. They had no idea where the kid came from but it truly had been an odd experience. Another huff slipped pass his lips, his family was truly an oddity to the world but none the less cherished and appreciated. A startled squeak erupted in his throat when someone slammed into him sending them both tumbling into the potatoes. His face was buried in the dirt, he could feel someone on him for a moment but they quickly got up. He looked up from the dirt to see the sheepish faces of his brothers. Dark pink curls tickling his face and the smell of dirt stuck in his nose.

"Sorry Techno!" Wilbur nervously laughed while Tommy bust out laughing in amusement. Techno only stared for a moment before a playful expression fell on his face. A small growl graced the air and the smallest of smiles on his face. His brothers laughed in fright and scrambled to run away, he gave them time before he ran after them.

_This is his family and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world._

_Not even a palace of gold._

\--------------

Many years had passed, little Technoblade had now found himself in the middle of a war he did not start. For it was his brothers who had requested his help and of course he wouldn't deny, but the feel of war was riddled deep in his bones. A feeling he had never wanted to experience again, most took him for a blood thirsty monster who had no heart but he was, in fact, the opposite. Blood and war was something he had tried to avoid, sure there was those few fights he had gotten involved in but never had he been in a full blown war till now. It took all his might to keep down the shivering and the steadiness of his voice and breath. He talked even less nowadays, finding that his voice simply had disappeared. It's not like his brothers wanted small talk anyways. The only reason they would talk to him is when they needed help and of course he would provide, after all, they were his brothers. The smallest of voices whispered in his head, _'they're just using you, they don't care.'_ The thought made him sick and tired. Surely not! They were his brothers and they loved him! They weren't using him like.... No, he wasn't a weapon for peoples pleasure. He wasn't some toy to be used and thrown away... right? Doubt had seeped into his mind ever so slowly like a poison. Whispering voices of doubt bothered him from night to day. He continued to deny those voice; doing as his brothers had asked. Show up here, fight there, save a fish, plant potato boy plant. Anything they ever wanted, he wasn't gonna complain, for this was war and war had demands. Besides, overthrowing a government left a sweet taste on his tongue. He didn't mind. Not really.

Pogtopia was a ghost of a place, their was a lack of warmth and friendliness. In a way, it reminded him of the cold labs and rooms of the base he grew up in. Purely for war and greedy purposes, not love and warmth. The cold grew in his heart, a cold he hadn't felt in a very long time. The last time he had felt this way he was on a battlefield surrounded by mangled bodies and blood. When there was not one living person in sight to greet him with a smile. If he ever came across a living person they were quickly eaten and thrown away. All he used to do was eat mindlessly with no questions, just walk and eat. The cold was his old friend, an old and unwelcomed friend, but nevertheless a friend. He had come to embrace the cold in this war. His brothers seemed to have forgotten him unless they needed something. Even when he was with them he was often over talked and ignored. Techno curled up in on himself, tears biting at his eyes, was he really nothing but a weapon? Dad had told him a long time ago, several times, that he wasn't a weapon for someone's gain. That he was a person too, who had needs and wants... but now he wasn't so sure. People seemed to have no trouble in using him. In fact, they seemed to take delight in wielding him like a prized weapon, parading him around in people's faces, delighted by the terror at the threat or appearance of him. He was tired of being the monster under the bed. Tired of being the weapon only to be taken out for use or colleting dust. Was he really so unimportant? 

Techno sighed, staring hard at the ridged stone walls before him. Not a single soul stirred in Pogtopia; it was just him and his thoughts. The ever reoccurring voices buzzed in his head like a sour reminder. They made good background noise... that is in a crowd full of people not in a deafening silence. In the silence his mind reeled, the voices sang their wretched tunes with no delay. Constantly, over and over and over again. He knew he should be used to the sound but at times he couldn't take it anymore. A part of him wanted to rip out his brain for just a moment of blissful silence. Unknowingly, he tugged on his tusk, an old habit really. The sounds around him muted by the overpowering static of the voices. Screaming things like _'Blood for the Blood God!'_ or _'E'_. Whatever the hell that was about. He had to admit the 'E' was ominous and a little worrying. Just straight E's at times or something about blood. It was hard to tell what they were saying when it was all one jumbled mess. A soft tap on his shoulder made him shoot for his sword, only to turn around and see Wilbur. A small part of him sighed in relief, but another part of him grunted in dismay. _'What did he want now?'_

"Techno! Sorry to startle you! You weren't responding to my calls." An ever cheery smile was plastered on his face, but one couldn't help but notice the dark bruises underneath his eyes. Techno only grunted, voice not cooperating and he really had no desire to form words. Talking was overrated. Wilbur just stood and stared down at him with that creepy smile. He had to admit, his brother had been growing odder and odder by the day. He couldn't help but notice little changes in his behavior, hell, even Tommy noticed. Wilbur's gaze was making his skin crawl and the monster in him growl in defense. But why? Wilbur was his brother not his enemy... 

"Dya think you could do me a favor?" disappointment settled in his stomach. Before he could stop himself, he spoke:

"No." The air grew still, Wilbur's face had frozen in place but Techno could sense the rising anger. The hand on his shoulder suddenly grew tight; the monster in him was now screaming. Screaming for him to bite his head off.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, I'm tired of doing you 'favors' Wilbur. All you do is spend time in Pogtopia-" A small yelp slipped out with Wilbur roughly grabbed him by the hair. His Golden crown crashed to the floor and a small growl emitted from his throat. He stared at Wilbur with angry red eyes only to be stopped by the look Wilbur was giving him. It was a cold and empty glare, the time that could make the strongest people shiver. His eyes suddenly turned back to its rose red and lapis blue, body stiffening in surprise and a touch of fear. 

"You don't tell me no Techno. I'm your big brother and you're supposed to listen to your big brother." While his voice was calm you could hear the hidden threat as plain as day. Techno only gave a wide stare, this wasn't the Wilbur he knew. This wasn't the Wilbur he grew up with. "What do you say Techno?" His grip hardened, Techno had to bite down a growl.

"Yes... Wilbur. I'm sorry." He figured that's what his brother wanted him to say; it took a large effort to swallow his pride and grit those words out. Wilbur suddenly gave a large smile and released his hair. He looked like nothing had happened at all, as if he didn't just silently threaten his little brother and grab him by the hair. Wilbur gently picked up his crown, dusted it off, and placed it on his head.

"Chin up king, your crown is falling." He said with a light giggle. That's when Techno knew.

_This wasn't his brother._

_———————_

_Then, he woke up._

**_TW//Blood_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember if you want to make fanart. #BrokenGlassAU. I'll find you, I'm on every platform except facebook but who tf uses facebook. Don't be shy or I'll hunt you down. Also if you wanna make a hate comment get tf off my story and make your own damn story if you have problems with mine.  
> Twitter Handle: @Beancries  
> Youtube: Beancries (why not, I animate)  
> Tumblr: Beancries   
> Yo that quality wtf


	29. Its Been So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird update schedule. Finals week is coming

Tommy walked rather close to Sam, happiness and fear settled in his stomach. Millions of questions swarming him, would he be mad? Would everyone else back at the castle be mad he left? Had they even noticed? Were they ok? He swallowed hard, unease creeping up his shoulders, slowly consuming the small amount of happiness he felt. He was grateful for Sam showing up when he did but he couldn't ignore the guilt and shame. Tommy knew _he_ was right, that he was weak and couldn't do anything himself. Tommy always had to be saved or have one of his brothers or friends with him in a fight. Deep down he knew he could fight, but was far too scared to use it. He didn't want to become what they made him. Orphans and abandoned children were not treated kindly in the Aether, instead, they were used for the governments pleasures. The thought of those memories made him shiver and clench his teeth so tight you could almost hear them crack. Instead of thinking of such memories Tommy decided to focus on Sam. He hadn't looked too different from when he last saw him. A part of him wished he had asked Sam to accompany him on his journeys but another part knew that if he had who knows what _he_ would've done. L'manburg could've been in ruins... or maybe it would've still stood perfectly. He could imagine it now, the twinkling lights of new and better builds, the laughter and calm atmosphere, everyone smiling and messing around, and Tubbo... _oh god Tubbo..._ Tommy could see his friends smiling face in front of him and babbling on about whatever had him excited. Now, all he saw was Tubbo stuck in bed, white veins crawling up his skin, how dead he looked, just the roots of his hair turning white, the sclera of his eyes seeping into black, and the smallest tinge of green now in his eyes. _How inhuman he looked._

He shivered, vision faltering and limbs growing heavy. His head grew loud, like static. Tommy was unaware to it but his breathing had gone quick, his chest grew tight, and he felt weak. Tommy started to sway ever so slightly, feet clumsy, and wings spazzing like he was having a seizure. The world was spinning, he almost thought he himself was spinning in circles. Just round and round and round. 

"-ommy, Tommy!" Tommy eyes snapped up only to find himself face to face with Sam. The man was holding him up thankfully; Tommy would've tried to get his footing but no matter what he tried his body just wouldn't cooperate. All his weight was being held by Sam.

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" He asked gently, Tommy really wanted to reply but nothing would come out. _He_ always hated it when he got quiet and often forced him to speak. Would Sam be angry? Maybe he should try to speak? He opened his mouth expecting for his voice to come out but all that came out was a harsh cough. His throat burned and so did his body. He was hot and yet cold at the same time causing him to whimper in confusion and pain. The cold wind sweeping through didn't help his predicament. 

"It's ok, hey, you're going to be ok. I've got you Tommy. You're going to be ok." Sam gently picked him up, his head resting against his shoulder. Tommy let himself sink into the touch; he had been so afraid admittingly. Sickness had always taken him like a horse to hay. It was something he had easily acquired and considering the amount of stress and the amount of wounds he had gained... well, lets just say it was obvious. _He_ always hated it when he got sick. 

_"_ _We have a war Tommy! If you weren't so incompetent then maybe we wouldn't even be in this hell hole!" Tommy shook at his brothers harsh words. Anger etched in his face, where had his happy older brother gone? He had been lost to war and to L'manburg. Was L'manburg even worth it? It seemed like a curse to anyone who stepped foot in it. Was it even important?_

_"... Excuse me?" Tommy's feverish brain spiked with fear. Had he said that out loud? He dared to look at his brothers face, which had gone still, eyes dark and empty. "What did you say Tommy?"_

_"No- Nothing!! I didn-" He let out a shrill cry when the collar on his neck ignited. The sound of buzzing filled his ears and he crashed hard onto the stone floor. Pained whimpers slipping from his mouth, in a futile attempt, Tommy clawed at the collar. It was no use to try and pry it off like some manic animal, but Tommy tried anyways. He was barely aware of Wilbur walking towards him. He squatted down next to him with a sorrow filled expression._

_"Oh Tommy, you know I hate to do this but I had no choice..." With a gentle hand, Wilbur brushed a lock of Tommy's hair out of his face. Tommy only whimpered in response, his body tense and tears swelling in his eyes. Wilbur only shushed him, cupping his cheek with a soft hand._

_"You should know better than to say such things Tommy. It's not polite." Wilbur gave a heavy sigh, "5 minutes and then I'll stop it. After that go rest, ok baby brother?" Wilbur planted a kiss on his forehead and left his brother shaking in pain on the floor._

Tommy was barely aware of what was going on around him. His mind drowning him in memories and not the nicer ones. The cruel ones sunk in him like poison, destroying him. Hot tears fell down his face; he was so tired. His body was heavy, eyes barely able to stay open, his throat prickly, chest aching, and headache flaring. Tommy whimpered and buried himself in Sam's shoulder. A part of him flared in guilt and shame, but another part was happy. Warmth seeped into his being and his chest slowly loosened. He could feel Sam gripping onto him tight. This was safe... _He was safe..._

_A small smile tugged on Tommy's lips._

\------------

He was so cold, eyes wide open and yet he couldn't see a thing. Were his eyes even open? He wasn't sure but he was sure of one thing. Pain. Pain snaked up his body and gripped him tight. So painful he could barely breath, all that he could do was stare at the black sky in hopes of the pain to stop. He had no idea how long it had been but it didn't matter. He knew he was going to die, each day his breath grew shorter and shorter. The pain increased and the more his brain grew foggy. The silence was killing him but every once in awhile he swore he could hear a voice. It was a familiar voice, Tubbo couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was familiar. So familiar it was actually driving him crazy, the name was right on the tip of his tongue. So he stayed, stayed their thinking and thinking and thinking. Trying to place the voice and the name. His brain wasn't the least bit helpful, it was just useless static. Tubbo figured it was another silent day, this is, till a low mournful whine filled his ears. He tensed, or at least tried to but pain shot through him. What was it? Tubbo tried to look around but his head wouldn't move. In the corner of his vision he caught a glimpse of something white.

His breathing grew fast and practically nonexistent considering he could barely breath anymore. Fear grew in his heart. He wanted to go home! He just wanted out of this godforsaken void! he wanted to see his friends! To see Schlatt! To see.... Tommy... _oh god Tommy._ He could still see the blank panic on his friends face. He could feel the teeth sinking into his throat. The pain exploding in him, Schlatt coming to his rescue, fire... most of all he remembered fire. It wasn't scary fire but warm fire. Fire that seemed comforting and kind... Another weeping cry drew his attention. This time, he blinked and found himself face to face with a black smiley face. _Dreamon..._ It's jaw unhinged and rows of teeth exposed itself. before Tubbo could so much as think the creature enveloped his face, teeth digging into the sides of his head.

_**I'm so tired** _

_…_

_Dream?_

\------------

Dream sat quietly in his chair waiting for Wilbur. He had done as he asked, was he happy? Was he proud? A small voice in his head yelled at him for these thoughts but he ignored it with ease. He couldn't wait to see Wilbur... it was just so quiet and empty in here. Loneliness filled his heart, oh how he wanted to go find Wilbur. But Wilbur didn't like him moving around without his permission... maybe he could send an illusion? Wilbur never said those were off limits... perhaps he would understand? A small whimper slipped out, he didn't like being alone. He craved human touch and attention. Where was Wilbur? He had done as he asked! Dream so desperately wanted to find some way to untie himself and find Wilbur. His back ached in reminder to the last time he had done that. It was a sore but necessary reminder. Dream should've just waited patiently, maybe if he had done as Wilbur asked in the beginning then he would be able to move around. Regret soaked his brain, why had he been so resistant? Wilbur was right! He had good intentions! He's a good man! Why hadn't he seen that in the beginning?

He really had been stupid in denying Wilbur, this would've gone more smoothly if he had just listened to the man. A smile graced his lips at the thought of what would've been if he had listened. L'manburg would be under President Wilbur's leadership, thriving, Dream by his side, everyone living peacefully and happily, Schlatt's reign of terror over, and all his followers gone. The world would be a happier place and so would Dream. He would be with Geo- Wilbur. He would be with Wilbur... A unknown feeling infected him like the plague. His head suddenly grew heavy and smile dropped. Geo- He couldn't remember the rest of the name... was it a name? Who was- Dream cried out in a panic when his head shocked with pain. No, there is no other name or person. Just Wilbur, he would be with Wilbur and no one else. No one else mattered other than Wilbur. Just Wilbur and L'manburg... that's all that mattered... That small voice continued to scream at him, but Dream couldn't understand it. Instead his thoughts returned to a happy nation and a wonderful President.

_All was well..._

~~_**I'm so tired** _ ~~

_Dream?_

**TW// BLOOD AND GORE**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW TAG #BrokenGlassMCYT SINCE THERES LITERALLY ANOTHER TAG THAT IS ABOUT KPOP OR SOMETHING


	30. Flowers in my Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick so I thought why not write a sickfic! Haha figures the moment i write sick Tommy i get sick.

The wind whipped against him like knives; Sam ran hard. It had only been moments ago when Tommy had fallen ill. Honestly, he hadn't be surprised considering all the stress and pain the kid had probably been through. But the quickness of the illness had surprised him, maybe things were finally starting to crash down on the kid. He clutched Tommy tighter, a low protective rumble coming from his throat. He didn't care if he plowed through a mob or two, it didn't matter. One red eyed glare kept them from attacking him or Tommy. Tommy usually protested to being carried or treated like a kid, but the lack of protest had him worried. Every so often he could hear a small whine or whimper; tears bled into his shirt. His body was limp, face in the crook of his neck, it was like he was nothing but a doll. A lifeless, weightless doll, which Sam found truly frightening. This kid had been through so much and the world was determined to make it worse. Hell, the world was determined to piss him off today and he could confirm it was succeeding. It took everything he had to hold back his anger; if he didn't he mostly would start smoking and radiating high amounts of heat. He didn't need to add "Melted Tommy by accident' to his list of what pissed me off today. Sam perked up once his house came into view; he pushed his legs harder. Not caring about the pain shooting up his legs, all that mattered was Tommy. Sam held him tighter, the creeper part of him roaring in a protective nature and the human part agreeing. 

Without a word he slammed his hand against the button. The familiar sound of pistons filled his ears, usually he would relish in it, as if to say 'I'm home' but not today. Instead, he charged in as soon as the opening was big enough, then quickly closing the thing. Gently, he set Tommy down on his bed, taking off his shoes and bundling him in soft blankets. While he didn't have much he would gladly go fetch anything he needed, anything for Tommy. Sam touched his face only to be dismayed at how warm it had felt. He definitely had a fever, Sam looked down at Tommy's sleeping face. His face was twisted in what he assumed to be a nightmare, cheeks flushed red, and tears still falling. Tommy let out a small pained whine; Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

"Shushhh, it's okay. You're safe Tommy, you're safe." he had no idea if this was going to work but he was willing to try. Sam continued to whisper comforting words in hopes of easing the boys pain. It had only seemed to work slightly, Tommy's face relaxed a bit but was still tense. Sam sighed, quickly, he gathered what little herbs he had in hopes of replicating what his mother used to make him when he was sick. It was a simple recipe but panic had him a bit scattered. His hands shook for the first time in a very long time; seeing this scared him a bit but Tommy's sleeping form focused him. Sam started to heat the water while grabbing several herbs, his hands grew steady and controlled. His mind focused on the task at hand, thoughts running with _medicine._ He should probably make some food too... Quickly, Sam put some chicken in the furnace and grabbed a glass for some water. _Drink your fluids Sam,_ he could practically hear his mothers voice in his head. While she constantly nagged him it was... endearing and a part of him missed hearing her constant voice. Methodically, Sam worked on the medicine while keeping an eye on the chicken and Tommy. His thoughts drifted to his Mother and to his family. They were long gone so many years ago, he had wandered the world aimlessly after that. Learning about life and picking up cool tricks and talents and yet... his life felt lonely. Sam looked back at Tommy, whose face had finally smoothed out and he was now snoring peacefully. A warmth filled his soul, washing away the the numbness and cold he had lived with for so long. He hadn't felt such warmth in a very long time, the last time he had felt that... his family was alive. The creeper in him whispered _pack... pup.... protect..._ He couldn't say he disagreed, he knew the human in him was thinking something along the same lines _my child...._ My child? Where had that come from? His cheeks flushed in a bit of embarrassment, this kid had a dad! He couldn't just adopt him out of no where! _No reason he can't have two dads..._ The human in him whispered while the creeper wholeheartedly agreed. Well... his dad had been away for awhile... no harm in having another dad... He swallowed hard, who even said Tommy saw him that way! He let out a strangled sound, mostly out of embarrassment and a confused mix of emotions. Oh god... this was so embarrassing. 

Waving away the thoughts, Sam poured some medicine in a small cup and brought over the water with it. He kneeled down in front of Tommy who was sleeping peacefully, his heart ached at the thought of waking him up.

"Tommy, wake up kid, gotta drink some medicine." For a second Tommy didn't move but eventually his eye's fluttered lazily open and gave Sam a disoriented stare. He let out a sleepy yawn which was adorable and a small sneeze. "Here." He nudged the cup to his lips. Tommy seemed to understand what he was asking because he quietly started to sip the medicine. He expected him to spit it out, but was surprised with Tommy downing it as if it was nothing. He switched out the medicine with the water.

"Ok, good, you did good," the smallest hint of a smile graced his lips, "You can go back to sleep, okay kid?" Tommy all but mumbled a halted 'ok' and closed his eyes once more. Sam sighed, as long as he kept taking this medicine for a couple days he would be okay. Everything would be okay, his own smile stretched his lips. Warmth encompassing his being... maybe it was okay to be his second dad... maybe...

\-------------

Sapnap was a walking ghost, the group had once again met for a meeting. He could practically feel the panic and sorrow coming from the castle from the moment he and Karl had approached the door. There was shouting and people running over in a panic. Sapnap honesty thought nothing else could hurt him but he had been terribly wrong... oh so terribly wrong. His mind had gone numb and ears deaf to the noises around him. He was vaguely aware of someone guiding him and whispering soft words to him, but those words fell on deaf ears. He was sure it was Karl, but at this very moment he couldn't seem to care. The news had slaughtered him, shattering his soul and leaving nothing behind. The darkness grabbed him and dragged him down to where no person could reach. The cold sunk to his very soul, numbing it. Honestly, he was rather grateful for the numbness, the feeling of... nothing. It was just him and an empty void, no pain, no panic, no sadness, just him and nothing. Tears didn't even fall, instead he had fallen silent and dead to the world. It hit him hard, he had lost three friends and for what? For some empty death by a crazy angel? How did it come to this? He should've been there... he should've watched over George instead of crying like a little bitch. He should've told Bad to stay with him since he didn't have a partner. He should've found Dream sooner. He should've...

Why was he so weak? He always seemed to fail and fall behind. His friends were climbing up the ranks quickly, but him? He went no where, no matter what he did he stayed weak. Hell, what kind of person was he if he couldn't even protect his friends. A nasty feeling crawled up Sapnap's spine. Why them? They were the kindest and purest people in the world. People who always gave and gave and gave, but don't they deserve to get something back? They didn't deserve this.... nobody deserved this. Why did fate have to take the sweetest people? Why not the terrible people of the world? Nothing ever good happened for those who brightened the world. A hole had tore into his soul, leaving him empty and so cold... so very very cold. He clutched his chest tight, it felt like he was leaking. Loosing his warmth, his joy, his love, and his emotions. All he could feel now was cold nothingness, just empty loneliness and pain. Pain that he knew he would never see his friends again, pain that he would never feel loved or love again, pain that he would never see one of their smiles or hear their laughs, pain that... he couldn't save any of them and that he would have to live with that fact. 

A brutal realization tore through him, he was left alone... again. Why was he always left behind? Why couldn't he catch up? Questions drowned him, he was practically swimming in them. They bullied him and brutalized him, stabbing him with no remorse. Sapnap continued to fall deeper and deeper into the void, and he let himself fall. What was the point anymore? All his friends were gone, he could feel it. They were gone, he couldn't feel Dream anymore, he couldn't feel Bad, he couldn't feel George. He was eternally... alone. Just like always they left him in the dust; unreachable, all he could do was look and hope... hope that one day he could join them. What a foolish hope... There was not point in hoping. He would never be with them no matter what he did; he would always be left alone. Cold and empty and weak, that's all he was and that's all he'll ever be. 

_There's just no point in trying anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry


	31. Sight of trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I didn't have you, then would I have myself?"
> 
> HELLO, TODAY'S CHAPTER IS WRITTEN BY.... CALMLYBOGG! ME!

he startled. He doesn't remember when it became so hard to breathe, yet here he was lost for air and peace. His chest was pained, and his nostrils burned from the large amounts of oxygen pushing into them. He... Who was _he?_

"Tom."  
  
_what....another voice?_ sudden panic filled his body, he hadn't collected everything just yet but all he remembers is the constant feeling of being hurt, constant feeling of being betrayed. "Thomas." it was... Sam, Tommy's mind relaxed it's running thoughts and taught him how to move again, how to breathe again, and with the sudden swarm of memories it brought all the trauma and pain back with it. "Tommy are you alright?" Sam's stabilizing and grounded tone rang through his head again. _G_ _od_ , Tommy thought, _...I missed him. I missed the peace he brought with him. i wonder how Tubbo will react to him... Tubbo. Tubbo will.... wake up. Yeah... Sam is here, and Sam is smart. He's so much smarter than_ **_him_. **_then all of them._ His thought's were calm and so was his breathing, but his continued silence was worrying Sam, so he finally formed a gesture of reassurance and even "annoyance" and took it a-pon himself to push into a sitting position. "i'm a.. alright, b- ig. Bi-" he stuttered again, it had been age's that he tried to have the actual demeanor of what he once was, but for Sam's comfort? He'd do it. And by the way Sam's eye's widened just a bit at the almost-nickname Tommy could tell it would lighten the heavy air of sickness and fatherly-panic. "Yeah, I'm- al-ight Big... Man...!" he said, quietly but enthusiastically. He shifted again, and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, causing Sam to semi-lean towards it, enjoying the friendliness to his suddenly lighthearted kid-son-friend. "Tommy, I know what you're doing." Sam said, the tone of control and playfulness almost pained Tommy physically, he just didn't know why. He nervously shook, and smiled against the sudden feeling of sickness "Do you?" Tommy asked sarcastically. "Tommy, if you're going to try and lighten the mood don't do it with lies... I'd much prefer see you better then you faking you're better." And with those kind words the sickness was gone. Tommy couldn't place it, maybe it was the way it sounded, or said, that left him with only the feeling of a memory, but when whatever his body expected didn't happen it lost it's need to breakdown. "You're r-ght. I just mis-ed- I missed-" Tommy couldn't help but feel like he was already going to cry, he just wanted to give some Sam some peace of mind goddammit. He slammed his hands against the bed as he felt himself break. he was so frustrated, so distraught, so uncomfortable and yet all he wanted to be was comfortable. He felt it was the least he could do, the least he could give to Sam, but all he ever felt now was fear of everyone, everything, every possibility. Sam got up, like he expected this, and placed a hand on the half yelling half wheeze-crying boy. "I missed it too. I miss it a lot." his worlds fell onto the ears of the boy, but not on the mind. Though the words reached his heart, and wrapped around it and made it ache. He hated this is how this stupid story of his life goes, how at every corner he's reminded of who he was, and reminded of who took away who we was. "Sam.. I'm so... F-cking s...sorry." Sam huffed a simple laugh, and smiled, eye's drifting to the side. "You're sorry, for what? Tommy? For what? For having almost everyone you love turn on you, or...leave you? for having your land taken? From having your friends taken? I don't need you to say sorry, Tommy, I need you to feel like the world should be sorry. Stop- Stop putting this shit on you." Sam had turned and looked into Tommy's eyes half way through his statement, who hung on every word like they were as precious as his discs.  
"Ha... Sam... I wish it- w-ere just abo-t the di-... discs. Again. Just... me.. and-" He stopped, he hated talking, so he stopped, But Sam understood. "I miss... so many things. Your estrangement to me when I got home from war that one time, the first time I met you, Your ability to switch from childish to brave and rebellious... You always enlightened me in things I always thought I knew, you brought a new light to them. A new light of life." Sam huffed. Tommy sniffled, and suddenly the room was quiet except for the soft faint sound of Sam's hand brushing through Tommy's mangled hair."  
  
"...."  
  
"Sam.... why'd you l-eave?" Tommy reminiscence on their last encounter, about 4 months ago when Sam told Tommy and Tubbo he'd be back from a special project in only two weeks, and didn't come back even close in the time he said he would. Tubbo was more optimistic, though Tommy felt as if something bad had happened, but when stuff went downhill he didn't exactly have his mind set to Sam's possible death like it was the biggest problem at hand.   
  
"Well..."  
  
  
"It wasn't what I thought it would be. I can't exactly tell you all the things that happened but it certainly was a shit show. I arrived at one of the location I was meant to be at, and was met with unfriendly people. Needless to say... **To mess with a king without his people is to mess with a lonely stallion.** Aside from that... weather got in the way, as I was trapped inside a major hurricane for almost a quarter of the time I was gone, but-" Sam's face lights up, and he runs to the side of the room and digs into his massive bags filled with pouches and wonders. He pulled out the smallest of the pouches, and opened it gently to check if it was the correct bag. Tommy assumed it was from Sam's small excited squeak. "Buttt~ after the storm shells from the deepest parts of the sea happened to be only a feet under the flood water, so i collected some." Sam said, as he laid a string of unique and colorful shells and corals, which almost shun with how resplendent it was. Tommy awed, and graced his finger tips against them, acting as he'd wipe off some type of man made paint. "Wow..." Tommy said after a moment, which delighted Sam, who in turn allowed Tommy to hold onto the shells. Sam shifted nervously, as if he wanted to say something but was afraid to, which finally turned into him inhaling largely and sucking the nervousness in. "Tommy, I know we are in a good moment right now but..." Sam said carefully "I want you to know I'm here. I want you to know no matter what they do I'll make sure I'll do it twice as hard back at them.  
Both fell silent, while it was nice it reminded both of them there was a reason to have to fight for each other. You always make promises to protect someone, but you never think you'll have to act on it until the second their in need.   
  
"I'm sorry for bringing you into this, Sam." Tommy said, almost perfectly clear. Sam hated that was his first clear sentence to him. "Tommy, stop saying sorry, my god. You are deserving of anything but this, anything but... _him._ I promise you Tommy I'm not scared to fight for you, nor am i bothered by having to protect you."  
  
Sam huffed when Tommy's face didn't lighten, or loosen in it's tight expression of anger.   
  
"Tommy."  
  
"...?" Tommy shifted his head quietly, to make eye contact with the fatherly being beside him.  
  
"If I didn't have you, I don't think I'd have myself." He said, honestly and almost sternly, like he was scolding Tommy from thinking otherwise.  
  
Sam repeated, as if he was scared of the answer, though he knew it was yes, he knew he'd be just a bit more lost without Tommy or Tubbo.  
  
  
  
"If I didn't have you, then would I have myself?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello fans, I finally wrote a chapter!


	32. Dead Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess whose on break :)

Schlatt stood tall and silent, his joking and carefree manner had died with him that day. The moment he woke up to his friend laying lifeless on the ground in a pool of his own blood like some slaughtered animal. The moment he heard a heart wrenching scream coming from one of the rooms only to find out it was Sapnap. Sapnap who was clinging to George like a lifeline; Schlatt stood in the doorway with a blank look on his face. He still recalled Sapnap's expression when he saw him carrying Bad's lifeless body. He could visibly see the light die in his eyes, how slack his body had gone, and how every emotion had just left him. It was as if he had lost his soul the moment he realized his two friends were gone, a realization that would break any person no matter how strong. A man, he assumed was a demon, ha guided Sapnap out of the room. Schlatt had a hard gaze on the two bodies before him, two wonderful people who just wanted their friend back. Two people who were kind and beautiful souls. Two people who didn't deserve such a death. He could barely even look at the two of them but he forced himself to, allowing the image to be burned into his brain. This wouldn't happen again, he swore to Notch that nobody else would end up like this.

Schlatt wracked his brain hard, ignoring the blurred people passing by and the muffled voices. Who had stabbed him was the million dollar question. It had happened so quick... which was a cliché answer but hey it was true, it had happened quick. He vaguely remembered a purring voice and the smell of... wine? Now he was no expert on alcoholic beverages, but he was sure that was wine. The smell had been alluring and sweet, he remembered wanting to find where the smell was coming from only to turn down a empty corridor. There was a whispering voice in his ear but the words failed to make themselves known. He groaned at the choppy memory, the rest was just a sharp pain, hitting the ground, and seeing black shoes through blurred vision... wait black shoes? Oh great that didn't narrow it down, literally everyone in Manberg wore black shoes. C'mon what else did he remember? Schlatt tugged on his horn in desperation, why was his brain useless when he needed it.

"Schlatt you ok?" He jolted at the voice, Quackity always had a knack for sneaking up on people and boy was it an annoying knack. He turned around to see a very tired looking Quackity. Quackity was usually all smiles with youthful light shining in his eyes, but now he had a dullness to them and dark bags marring his skin. His suit slightly disheveled and hair sticking up in some places. His hands were covered in Band-Aids probably from armor crafting or weapon making, the light of torches casted shadows on his face making him look haunted... or perhaps that's just how he looked now. Schlatt had missed so much in his sleep and because of that he almost never wanted to sleep again. Paranoid that something else was going to happen to his friends. Guilt gnawed at him, but he kept his mouth shut, trying to upkeep a strong presence.

"I'm good, but enough about me, how are you Quackity?" He didn't like how empty his Vice President looked. When all of this was over he was going to make it his job to get the man to smile. 

"I'm alright, could be better." That... was an ok answer but he was willing to drop it for now. 

"And the others?" He knew that answer would be less than positive but he still needed to know. He could still hear their sobs in his head, despite Manberg currently being filled with the clinking of armor, sizzling of hot metal, and the sound of feet, it didn't stop their cries from ghosting his ears and echoing in his head. It didn't stop the heavy atmosphere of mourning and pain. It didn't stop the tired and washed out looks in their eyes. This time, Quackity let out a sigh, a sad look crossing his face.

"They're... doing as best as can be expected. Niki woke up about 10 minutes ago, Techno's also up but mainly dissociating, and everyone else is preparing for battle. Schlatt... when do we do this? When do we go after Wilbur?" Schlatt bit his lip, it would be better to go as soon as they could. They had already spent too much time here, but there was also the matter of Tommy being missing. What if he went back to Wilbur? No, that kid was terrified of him.... unless it was unwillingly. The thought of Tommy being taken by that man again had his blood boiling. Maybe that was a good reason to go as soon as they were ready... right? They couldn't waste anytime, Dream probably didn't have long, hell, he might already be dead. Fundy however had a better chance of staying alive. After all, he was Wilbur's kid which automatically gave him some immunity. He imagined Wilbur was completely delirious and insane; he got the impression considering what he did to his own brothers. One mute and weary of every little corner and shadow as if something was going to jump out, and the other full of stutters thinking he need permission just to do basic things. Both obviously full of fear, he had to admit, he never thought two people who were so strong and stubborn could be broken like that. Like glass, but he was willing to bet if anyone could break them it would have to be their own brother. Nothing hurt worse than your own family. Schlatt's hand twitched towards an old scar on his face but he quickly dropped it. Eyes returning to Quackity.

"As soon as we can, we can't afford to waste anymore time. Notify everyone." He turned away from the suit hanging on the door and opted for more movable close.

"Yes Mr. President." Quackity left with that, allowing Schlatt to have some privacy to himself. He tugged on a loose grey long sleeve, black combat pants, black gloves, and some black lace up boots. He hadn't worn something this loose fitting in awhile and he can't say he didn't miss it. It was much more breathable than a suit; Schlatt attempted to untangle the vines on his horns only to be met with a stinging pain. He sighed, _I guess they stay._ He knew he was injured but it was nothing he couldn't work with, he used to fight injured all the time when he was younger. It wasn't healthy and he doesn't recommend it, but this was war and being injured was the least of his worries. Without a sound, Schlatt left his room and made a beeline to Tubbo's. He needed to know if the kid was- Nobody had said anything but he just needed to know. He stopped at the door, it was... big and imposing as silly as it sounded. He couldn't bring himself to raise his hand to the door knob, instead he just stared. He shouldn't be this scared, it was just a door. Or maybe it was the fear of what awaits him. Would he find his son sleeping with barely visible breaths? Or would he find another lifeless body? Another person he couldn't protect? 

_Oh fuck it._ Schlatt opened the door before he found himself standing at the door for hours and peered inside. Nervous jumbled in his stomach; sweat beading on his forehead. The room had stayed the same from when he last saw it. An empty room really, he had half a mind to destroy it as soon as Tubbo woke up... or if he didn't. It wasn't a room he'd want to see again, but he doubted Eret would let him destroy a part of his castle. This wasn't Schlatt's place after all so it would be really rude just tear a room down, but then again Eret rarely said no to things... No, he was getting distracted, he came here to see Tubbo not destroy a room. Schlatt found himself unable to move, the thought of Tubbo being.... dead, it just terrified him to no end. Eventually, he was finally able to focus on Tubbo's sleeping form. The sight of him made his stomach drop once he took in the details. His chest seemed to be frozen, skin as pale as snow, eyes closed, hair now a frosty white, and body still. The vines had disappeared without a trace, almost as if they were never there in the first place. It then occurred to him, Tubbo wasn't breathing. Hewasn'tbreathingohgodnoplease- He ran towards the boy's body in a panic, tearing down the quarantine field Bad put up like a madman. Nonononono please for the love of Notch don't take him. Don't take the only family he had left in the world. Tear were dripping down his face but frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was Tubbo, all he cared about was his son. Once he broke through he immediately went to Tubbo.

"Tubbo! Tubbo cmon kid, breath for your old man hmm? Breath please breath." For the first time since the whole bite he was holding Tubbo. God, he was so young why did this have to happen? Why? He never realized how small and fragile Tubbo looked. He had always been a nervous boy but he had a heart-no, a soul of gold. He was the sweetest person to ever walk the earth. He didn't deserve to die in such a terrible way. Schlatt let soft sobs slip from his mouth as he cradled Tubbo in his arms. Please he couldn't loose anyone else he just couldn't- a cold hand touched his face causing him to jolt. The hand wiped away his tears gently. Schlatt looked down to see two green eyes peering up at him.

"Please don't cry Schlatt. Why are you crying?" A soft voice spoke with hints of confusion. "Where are we?"

"... Tubbo?"

\----------------

Fundy hadn't gotten anymore visits from Wilbur which was a relief, he seemed to be busy with other things. The creature or Red, as he dubbed, stuck around without a care. He just sat near Fundy not saying a word or moving a muscle which let Fundy inspect him closer. The tusks for one thing, the long floppy ears, and the horns. They were a strange creature but he didn't mind, Fundy was a strange creature himself. Oh what he would give for his mothers shapeshifting ability, he only ever had a fox form and human form but nothing else. Fundy wondered... if Wilbur had wings shouldn't he too? He was basically part angel, maybe he did, it was a high chance he had wings and an ability. But where were they? Shouldn't they have shown up by now? He wasn't sure but growing up he always had this odd feeling that something was missing or blocked. He just never knew what, maybe this was it. Maybe his angel heritage was blocked but by what?

Fundy groaned in confusion, Red just looked at him with a curious spark. They were a very interesting person and Fundy couldn’t help but feel like he knew them. It’s just... one of those moments where you just can’t place someone’s face. He surely didn’t know anyone who had long red hair and black horns but then again one of his friends could be a shifter. He never really asked what race his friends were and it certainly would’ve been helpful now if he did. Even if they were one of his friends shouldn’t they be saving him right now instead of sitting on the floor staring off into space? Fundy let out another soft groan. His thoughts were muddled and the throbbing pain on his head wasn’t helping.

“Hey Red, dya think you can help me get out of here?” Red looked at him lazily, as if they couldn’t be bothered right now.

”Oi don’t give me that look, you gotta help me.” Red just gave him a questioning stare. “Please?” They inched towards him, face not too far from his. Fundy tried not to gag on the smell of blood and flesh. He didn’t want to offend them especially since they were his only chance. A clatter went off in the distance which had both of their heads snapping towards it, ears and eyes alert. Red suddenly scurried off without a growl or a word.

”Wait-!” Fundy stopped once he recognized the smell. Wilbur. Oh great, just when he was getting somewhere with his new friend. He braced himself, Fundy wasn’t sure he could deal with another onslaught of his fathers words. Wilbur always had a sliver tongue. Words dripping in honey, drawing people like prey to a web. A sticky and tough web that had no escape. It was something Fundy hadn’t inherited and honestly he was glad he hadn’t. He didn’t want to be a weaver of lies like Wilbur.

He drew his cold gaze to the sound of humming. His heart grew cold and emotions distant. _Don’t let him get to you, you’re not some object he can just take. You’re Fundy, you’re a person._ He repeated the mantra endlessly. It was something he started to tell himself once he started to see through his Fathers lies. It grounded him and kept him sane. He long suspected Wilbur was losing himself, he only wished he had gotten Tommy and Techno out of there before they had perished. He wished he had warned Dream or anyone of Wilbur’s imbalance. But he didn’t. And that was a crime he would have to pay for, but not here. He wouldn’t die here.

”Fundy! My little Champion!” Wilbur let out a gleeful giggle. Fundy stayed silent, taking in Wilbur’s appearance. He looked... different. His hair was turning white, one eye gleaming green, skin slowly turning pale and he noticed the black veins crawling up his neck. It sort of reminded him of a Dreamon.... Fundy sniffed the air, he smelled a bit like one too... what the hell?

”So have you thought it over?” He crouched down in front of Fundy and for a minute he paused. His eyes were so loving and warm. Fundy wanted to believe his lies were truth. He wanted to be with his Father again. He wanted- no he couldn’t give in. Besides, it’s not like Wilbur was ever there for him anyways. He always coddled him and yet at the same time neglected him. Like he was some prized collectible collecting dust in the attic. Kept in a perfect container but never touched. Never loved. Fundy snarled.

” ** _No go screw yourself._** ” Wilburs smile stayed but his eyes went black. Fear crept up Fundy’s throat but he bit it back down. His snarl only increased in volume.   
  


_**“Young man, you will not speak to me that way.”**_ The tone of his voice scared Fundy but he continued to fight the fear off. This wasn’t his father, he never had a father. Instead, Fundy let out a manic laugh.

”You really think you’re all powerful don’t you?” Wilbur froze, for the first time he looked caught off guard by his words.   
  


“You act all big and strong but in truth, oh the bitter truth, is that... you’re not. You crave control and power and once you lost that election you lost yourself. But the thing is, you never had those things in the first place. Power is an illusion, it’s things people make up just to feel in control. Just to feel like they’re important. And that’s what you’ve done. But Wilbur, you’re not important. You’re just a sad man who tried to accomplish something bigger than himself. You’re just a small man who tried to make himself as big as that something else. _**You’re nothing and that’s all you’ll ever be.**_ _”_ It all came spilling out, every biting word. Every thought Fundy was thinking, it just kept flowing. He couldn’t stop, he took pleasure in the fear that ran over his Fathers face. The naked vulnerability. Sadly, it didn’t last long. A pitched laugh erupted from Wilbur. He clutched his stomach hard; tears forming in his eyes. All Fundy could do was stare at him.   
Suddenly, Wilbur looked at him. The whites of his eyes had gone black and he had an inhuman smile. His teeth were sharp and the black veins further inched up his skin. Wilbur, or what he thought was Wilbur, spoke in a chilling distorted voice:

_**”Oh... Wilbur, you really do have an interesting son.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I have no idea what I'm doing, truthfully. Guys I’m still sick so if this chapter seemed a bit confusing I’ll try an answer your questions in the comments


	33. Anarchist's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Techno bc he's only character I can write easily other than Wilbur. TECHNOS HAVING A FLASHBACK. PHILZAS NOT ACTUALLY THERE

Techno was drifting, barely aware of the blurred colors passing him. Of the muffled voices and sharp movements that had him acutely alert, but not quite. He was ignorant to the winter's chill creeping up his spine, the fact that he was moving through the castle, and the weighing guilt in his stomach. The voices were consoling him softly, but their comforts fell deaf on his ears. Only serving as background noise and nothing more. He should be helping, but his mind was stuck. Old memories surfacing from depths unknown; things he thought he buried successfully. It was unfair really, the mind was a fickle thing and most times he was able to keep everything down. Memories, emotions, anything at all, but as of late it all kept surfacing and yet... somehow it felt... fake. He hasn't felt right ever since he woke up, almost as if he was seeing through another's eyes, living another's life. The voices had yet to become clear, all he could hear was static. It was almost as if he was falling apart at the seams. Another memory stabbed at him, guilt forever rising. He needed to protect his brothers, where are his brothers? He needs his brothers, he needs to protect them. The voices grew louder, but he couldn't figure out what they were saying. Why couldn't he figure out what they were saying? Where are his brothers? He needs his brothers, Techno looked around frantically but all he could see was color. His vision was doubled and blurred, hands shaky, and he was acutely aware to the sweat rolling down his back. Techno took an unknown turn, hoping to find some peace and quiet. Hoping to find somewhere less chaotic and more empty. With luck, He found himself in a dark corridor with a nice corner that he gladly curled into. This wasn't something new, whenever life got too much Techno would find any dark corner, nook, or cranny and just tuck himself away into it. With a groan, Techno tugged on his tusks in a nervous fashion. Quietly, he closed his eyes and drifted.

_\----------------_

The thunder and rain wasn’t a particular favorite of Techno’s. In fact, he’s prefer it to never happen at all, but much to his dismay his request was ignored. Another crackle of lightning struck down. The sound ear shattering and vibrations shivering up his body. Techno whined, curling up tighter and shoving himself deeper into the corner of... well whatever part of the house he was in. Desperately, he clutched at his ears. Hoping to block the sound out. In all honesty, this was pathetic. He was a Aether Warrior and here he was cowering at loud noise and flashing lights. While Philza had explained to him it was just energy it still managed to frighten him. It was too reminiscent of the disciplines he would get, but on a much bigger scale. Another bolt of lightning shook the house. Techno tried to let out a groan of anger but all you could here was a whimper. He buried his head into his knees; hoping to disappear from the world. The voices spoke in comfort; trying to drown out the lightning.

_”Technosupport!!!”_

_”E”_

_”Uh E?”_

_”PHILZA!!”_

_”ITS DADZA!!”_ Wait, what? Techno shifted slightly. Ear flicking in indication of the new sudden movement. Phil was here? As much as Techno would’ve liked to push himself up and act like nothing was happening he found himself frozen. The fear riddled deep in his bones, keeping him still and constricted. He didn’t like these new feelings. These feelings that kept erupting every day. It was unsettling, a part of him missed the mindless eating and killing. You didn’t have to think then. It was almost blissful, key word almost.

”Hey pup, what’s wrong?” Another crackle of thunder caused him to whimper much to his embarrassment. He really shouldn’t be scared of loud energy, it’s stupid.

”Oh I see, the thunder? It’s alright pup, it won’t hurt you.” Oh Techno begged to differ. It’s not like he wasn’t hit with one of these before. It only happened when he disobeyed. His commanders would strike him in an effort to teach him the consequences of his actions. Techno refused to uncurl from the little ball he made himself into. His wings covering him like a shield; making him safe and warm.

”It’s okay, I’ll just sit here with you till it’s over. Then we can have some hot chocolate.” Philza hummed calmly, Techno couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate the company. He just didn’t know how he was going to pay the man back. Perhaps he would think of that later...

_  
“You are my sunshine  
  
_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear_

  
_How much I love you_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

————————

Philza vaguely remembered being dragged off the battlefield, forced to eat, shower, and then wrestled into bed by his friends. All he could think about were his children. His mind in disarray at the sudden shock of high emotions and terrible thoughts. It just kept flowing and flowing and flowing. He was barely aware of the soft bed he was now in. His head pounded and body ached. He couldn’t open his eyes without groaning from the disoriented images. Philza sighed, trying to reorder his brain and recover from the sudden shock of just... information. Having three bonds in his head was overwhelming especially when it was blocked for months. Anything thought or felt in those months from his children were now all coming to him. He could feel _everything._ Honestly, he was having trouble telling who was who. Even the bloodlust was difficult to trace back to its origin. Normally Philza would’ve thought it to be Techno but now he wasn’t sure. This bloodlust felt different, far different from Techno.

Philza opened his eyes again only to find the void. It was suffocating, his chest grew heavy and body felt cold. The sound of crying filled his ears. Philza attempted to move but found himself immobile. All he could do was look around in the endless void. His eyes landed onto a small form being covered by a creature he had never seen before. It was a lanky figure, white, the spine visible. It’s long claws sinking into the sides of the smaller forms face. What the hell was this? What was he seeing? The figure grew clearer, he could make out brown hair, a soft yellow sweater, and black overalls. The child was clutching a pigeon plush. He knew that plush.

”Wil...?” Terror gripped his heart, all Philza could do was stare. The child turned to him, eyes blank and empty, black tears slipping down his face, and mouth curbed to a frown. A mournful groan echoed throughout the room.

_”Dad? Please help me, it hurts so much. I just want it to stop.”_ Philza tried to move once again but much to his dismay he was unable.

”Wil hold on- I just need to-“ another withering groan emitted from the creature.

_”I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I can’t stop. Why can’t I stop? I just want to stop.”_ Black ooze leaked from his mouth, eyes, and ears. Philza cried out in frustration, he couldn’t move one bit, he couldn’t do anything! He couldn’t help his son!

_”Dad...”_ Philza looked back to Wilbur. A mournful expression on his face. He hadn’t seen that expression in a very long time. He hadn’t seen Wilbur in pain for a very long time. It broke his heart to see his child hurting while he watched. Helpless, just a mere spectator to his child’s demise.

_”Please Dad, kill me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy remember I’m sick so if this doesn’t make sense ask questions


	34. NOT A CHAPTER. AUTHORS NOTE

Guys I’m not gonna be writing for a bit. I’m just really tired and I guess school has finally worn me out. Nothings been coming out right and I wanna be at my best for you guys. Last chapter was kind of a dud and I’m debating on whether to just delete it but I think I’ll keep it since you’ve already seen it. Bogg might write chapters while I’m away but there’s no guarantee. Anyways thank you and Mele Kalikimaka eve!! Stay safe guys


	35. Thanatophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) sorry about the short chapter I just have to get back into the groove of things. Karl is seeing shit btw

_"Bad dreams are ghosts of our fears and worries, haunting us while we sleep."_

_\---------------------_

Karl sat quietly next to Sapnap, not willing to break the silence between them. It was hard to see his friend suffering; the blank and empty look in his eyes. How still his body had gone and how dead he was to the world. It was like he was sitting next to a statue or a lifeless doll; his friend was completely gone. Completely numbed to the emotions and the outside world. It was as if nothing seemed to bother him or shock him out of this state. Karl couldn't really relate to losing two friends to death, but what he could relate to was losing a friend. Maybe not to death, but losing a friend no matter what way still hurt. He recalled curling up on his room floor and crying for hours on end when realizing his friend would never call him back. Upon realizing his friend forgot about him without a thought, like he was a toy that was casted aside. Like he never particularly mattered to him; like he wasn't good enough, even for a goodbye. It had hurt, even today, the ache never stopped and when Sapnap had called him for help? That ache had grown, Karl always thought if he had saw him again that ache would ease into nothingness, but boy was he wrong. That ache had him by the heart with its jagged teeth; digging into him like a wolf tearing apart a deer. It hurt to know his 'friend' had only called him to help, god why was he even helping? Shouldn't he be screaming at him? Shouldn't he have ignored his call? Why did he answer? Karl dragged his hand down his face in frustration. This was so stupid! Karl just wanted to punch something!!

A skitter of claws across the stone floors drew Karl out of his frustration. He perked up, eyes scanning the room only to come up empty. He let out a long suffering sigh, maybe he's going crazy or something. Men can do that to you. Out of nervousness he scanned the tall shadowed walls and the furniture tucked at different sides of the room. While Eret had built this whole place he was a shit decorator; Karl had come to notice all the rooms were bare besides the basic items. He had moved Sapnap to a room hoping to have some peace and quiet while Sap collected himself. The skitter of claws made itself known again; this time Karl stood up, deciding to check the room himself. He would've never guessed these people would allow rodents to wander, but then again they've been busy. Busy trying to stay alive... Karl had noticed the little precautions these people have taken every since the recent deaths. How everyone had decked themselves in armor to the foot, how everyone was now armed, and how some started to stand guard. Groups obviously hadn't worked as someone had always managed to get separated from their group. Karl sighed once again and started to check the room. Claws flexing in anticipation of a battle, teeth slightly bared, and feet padding around quietly. He hunched over, like a lion hunting their prey. The fire of the torches suddenly fizzled out, causing the room to fall dark. His eyes adjusted to the sudden light change; his demon heritage helping him with the dark. He looked back to Sapnap only to see an empty bed.

"Sapnap!" Where the hell did he go? Karl's anxiety spiked as he hysterically looked around the room. His eyes crawling up the walls and floors; this had to be some prank? "Sapnap...?" He hated how small his voice had grew. He desperately tried to ignore the the small shivers running up his spine. Karl gnashed his teeth together nervously, eerie whispers peppered the air, causing Karl to stiffen. For god sakes he was a high ranking demon!! The ghost of flesh brushed his cheek, shivers were running down his spine, and sweat rolling down his face. The hand was ice old and wet, wet with what he didn't know. _This isn't real, it's not real, it's not-_

**"Karl..."** His throat tightened... _he knew that voice_ **"Why did you do it?"** _What the hell was going on?_ Karl slowly turned his head to the side, finding himself face to face with a very familiar person. The hand cupping his cheek dug it nails into his face. He could feel the warm blood trickling down his cheek, but no sound of pain came out. For once in a very long time he was afraid. For once in a long time sense he had acquired power he felt powerless. For once in a long time he was afraid of death. Fear clutched his heart, his body locked in place, and the sound of a raspy groan filled his ears.

**"Why aren't you saying anything? Won't you admit it?"** Something was clawing at his feet, gripping at him, tearing at his pants, and a whining groan filled the room. **"Can you at least do me that brother? Can't you admit what you did?"**

"I- I didn't-" Karl choked, he had absolutely nothing to say. The words wouldn't meet his tongue, his brain turning to mush, and his eyes were unfocused. The presence was suffocating and heavy. Practically drowning him in darkness and despair. He couldn't think, he couldn't- Karl gasped for breath, his chest tight and heavy. Please he didn't want to die- _I'msorryI'msosorrypleaseI'msorry-_ Suddenly, an old memory crossed his mind. Something he hadn't thought about in awhile; memories of his childhood had been distant for a very long time. He never dwelled on the past when he was working to get to the top, but now they were flowing like a river.

_"It wasn't your fault, you did everything you could."_

_The bright smile of his friend._

_Sunny days of the overworld._

_Loud hysterical laughter during peace filled days._

_Exploring the color filled forests and vast blue oceans._

Karl snapped out of his stupor, tearing the hand away from his cheek, and brushing away the tears. He looked his brother in the eye, ignoring the blood slicked down his face, the paleness of his skin, the dirtiness of his hair, and the lifeless look in his eyes. He spent his whole life ignoring what had happened. Ignoring the hot smothering night, ignoring the corpse of his brother, ignoring the blood stained ground, and the grief and horror bubbling in his throat. For so many years he shoved everything down, only cursed to see flashes of his brother every so often, but he never looked him in the eye.

"It wasn't my fault! It never was and I shouldn't beat myself up over this." his brother just stared at him, "I'm sorry for making you angry that night and I'm sorry for not chasing after you... but I didn't kill you..." Tears slipped down his face. The figure flickered for a moment, the darkness drawing back, and the whispers going silent. The shivers disappeared, his fear dying down, and his mind grew calm. He had never admitted these words out loud, but now he truly felt relief.

"I make peace with your death"

_I make peace with my inner demons._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I'm back! also my twt is @BeanCries. Anyways how are you guys?


	36. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy

Breathing hard; eyes alert, Eret made his way through the darkness. One moment he was walking through stone corridors and the next he found himself in an endless void. Sweat rolled down his back; fear wracked his bones. Where the hell was he? Despite not knowing it felt so... familiar? His hands trembled, head turning frantically in search of an exit. It didn’t even feel like he was walking... more like floating. Eret continued despite not seeing any speck of light for miles. Whispers filled his ears, so faint he couldn’t make them out but enough to ascertain they were voices. The voices sounded pained and mournful. Begging to be let out; begging _him_ to be let out. He didn’t know how he knew that. He didn’t know a lot of things. His memory of the past was nonexistent. All he could remember was opening his eyes to a smiley mask. The rest were fragments. Dark cold nights, not a soul to be seen, or a friendly word spoken. Eret had figured his past was rather lonely. At times he still felt lonely despite being in a crowd of people. Like no one cared. The whispers grew louder. He could make out cries and mournful tunes. While Eret never knew where he came from he figured it was just like this. Dark, lonely, and full of sorrow.

Eret jolted when something brushed against his hand. He looked down only to find nothing. A long sigh was let out, where is the exit?

~~_**“Exit?”**_~~ Eret turned to see a tall person standing there, just about his height. They skin was ashen, long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, they wore a black button up, black corset, leather pants, and boots. What Eret really noticed was the solid black mask on their face and pointed crown. They walked towards him, their black cloak swishing with every step. ~~_**“Why would you be looking for an exit?”**_~~

”So I can go home-“ a loud laugh cut him off. A nervous and panicked feeling settled in the center of his chest. He found himself stepping back as the person came forward. That laugh was mocking him.   
  


~~_**“You already are.”**_~~ ... _What?_ No- this empty ~~**void**~~ wasn’t his home. Eret attempted to turn away from the figure. His heart sped up, legs becoming jello, and the familiarity he felt in the beginning was increasing. He didn’t like this feeling... it truly felt like he knew this place. As if he lived and breathed this place, but it couldn’t be true? Certainly not... a cold hand gripped his shoulder. Eret swallowed hard, eyes screwed shut, for he refused to see. He refused to face what was in front of him.

~~_**”That’s the problem wHY CAN’T YOU JUST FACE ME!!!”**_~~ The voice grew rough and distorted. Eret clamped his hands over his mouth. Swallowing down the whimpers and cries of fright. Why was he so scared? Why can’t he wake up? A million things were running through his mind. Fear overran him, stampeding it’s way into his mind. The cold hands moved to caress his cheeks. Brushing away stray tears. He could feel a cold breath on the back of his neck. A presence drawn close to him. Eret’s stomach rolled, his body wouldn’t stop shaking. The voice shushed and cooed at him. One arm wrapped around his torso and the other hand against his forehead. Pulling his head slightly back. He knew the person’s face was right next to his even if he couldn’t see. An ice cold cheek pressed against his. He could feel the cold seeping into him. Infecting his entire being. He could feel his body growing limp and heavy. Eyes rolling back and he let his weight be carried by the figure. They shushed him once again when he whimpered. Trying to fight against the sudden lethargy, but it was no use. There was no hope.

~~_**”Welcome home Eret.”** _ ~~

————————-

  
  


Niki blinked in confusion; one moment she was working on food and the next- Well she wasn’t quite sure... from what she could tell she was in a cabin. It was an empty yet cozy place. The sun shining in from the small window. The smell of fresh bread and cakes filled the house. Decorations all around, plants, chests lining the walls, and the sound of fire crackling met her ears. It felt warm and like home. It was all too familiar... a memory she had buried far too deep rugged at her mind but it wasn’t quiet clear. Quietly she looked around; her pointed ears twitching at the slight sound. The sound of footsteps she figured and then the sound of giggles. Out of curiosity Niki went towards the noise. Each wooden step creaked underneath her weight. It was comforting sound; slowly fragments of a past started to come up. This was home, this was her home a long time ago.

Quietly, she turned down the hall of the second floor. Heading her way to a wooden door. It was a familiar door, lightly, she traced the picture taped to the door. A child’s messy handwriting and drawing.

”Ranboo...” she murmured the name out loud. Something wet rolled down her face. Crying... she was crying... Niki quickly brushed it away. Ranboo... she knew Ranboo. A name she could never quite forget. It was her curse to remember. No matter how much she buried the guilt and the memories something always dragged it back up. Somberly, she pushed the door open. The sound of creaking brought comfort and the warm light seeping out calmed her. There, sitting on the floor, was a small boy. His hair half black and half white, just like his skin. He hummed a small tune while scribbling in a book. Niki had no idea what he was writing but she walked in anyways. Suddenly, his song stopped and so did his writing. He slowly turned around. Red and green unblinking eyes staring her down. It sent chills up her spine, she could feel the glamour she used to make herself look somewhat human fading away. She could feel herself changing; in the end she knew she would look just like him.

”Hello big sister.” His small voice was something she hadn’t heard in awhile. Usually he had a shy tone to it but the hateful one did not go unnoticed. Niki choked, she found herself speechless. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? How could she face her biggest regret?

”Why did you leave me?” This was a question she had been torturing herself with for years. Why?  
  


“I-I needed to keep you safe-“ Ranboo stood up abruptly. The house shook and the warm light dimmed.

_“Liar, you didn’t care! You never did!!”_ The house continued to shake with his outburst. More tears fell down her cheeks. Her biggest regret.   
  


“I’m sorry! There was no other way!!!” She screamed back at him. It felt foreign, Niki had always refrained from yelling. She always had a shy tone much like her little brother. Memories of the smell of smoke, the heat of the fire, the sound of shouting and laughter flashed through her. The house started to glitch, flashing between a peaceful day and that night. The night of her biggest regret. The night of her now constant guilt.

”Yes there was! **_YOU’RE JUST WEAK!!”_** It was fully dark now, fire laced the floor, and the house now wrecked. The smoke was overwhelming, Niki felt her mind race, and her body stiffen.

“I’M SORRY!! I’M SORRY RANBOO!!” Heavy tears spilled over. Tears she had held in for so many years. She never left his angry gaze. Blood dripped down his face and his clothes torn and burnt ever so slightly. She noticed her own blood slicking her skin and the tear of her clothes.

_**She was a terrible sister.** _

———————————

Techno didn’t know how long he had curled himself into that corner, but he assumed it had been awhile. His ear flicked at the notice of the torches slowly going out. The corridors grew darker and darker. What was stranger was the lack of people. The lack of the sound of footsteps, hurried breaths, and the clinking of tools and armor. Worry sunk into him as he looked anxiously around. His feathers ruffled and the voices grew in a panic. While he still couldn’t hear them clearly he knew they were trying to warn him... but warn him of what? Techno gulped, annoyed at how scared he was. He missed simpler times, when he stood unopposed and fear was foreign to him. His scars and cuts throbbed at his nervousness. Eyes flashing a deep red and he felt his senses heightened. Quietly, techno stepped out, his feet not making a single sound. His body was hunched much like a cat stalking it’s prey. For a moment it was like the old days. Where nothing could harm him; where nothing could hurt him. Technos mind licked greedily at the adrenaline bursting through him.

Slowly, he made his way through the hall. His wings tucked back into his skin for better stealth. He knew it would damage him, but it was better than getting them chopped off. Techno went to reach for his sword only to catch air. He growled quietly in annoyance. It really wasn’t good that the only thing he had on him was the clothes on his back. Oh well, he could take this barehanded. A part of him sung in glee at how the fear in him started to die. At how he buried the trauma and the panic. This was war, he had no room for such things. He was Technoblade, he had no such luxuries. The sound of breathing drew closer the more he went down the hall. His body relaxed, hands drawn up, and senses alert. A figure in the dark caught his eye. Quickly he went to-

“Hello dear brother.” He stopped just a meter from W- the man. Fear suddenly crawled back up from the depths he sent it to. Panic sliding up his throat; the voices went into a frenzy. The man turned around, but he looked different. Techno couldn’t help but note the bright green eye, the white in his hair, the paleness of his skin, and the black veins crawling up half his face. _This man was not his brother._ Techno drew in a breath and only strengthened his stance. _Stay focused._  
  


“Is that how you treat your big brother?” Techno said nothing, “What’s wrong Tec? Dreamon got your tongue?” A hysterical giggle erupted from his mouth. Techno stayed silent; ignoring the crawling of his skin. Yet... a part of him wanted to run into his arms. A part of him screamed that this was his brother and he had to protect him. It was so confusing, Tommy told him he wasn’t good but- but Dad said to protect each other!! He needed to protect his brother!... right? Technos mind was in a turmoil. He didn’t even notice how Wilbur drew closer till he felt a hand on his wrist. Techno let out a growl and went to rip off the offending hand, but Wilbur shushed him.

”Tec... what have they done to you? My poor baby brother! You’re all cut up and bruised!” ... What? No Tommy said- was it the Manberg citizens? Did they hurt Tommy and Him?

”I was so scared when they took you! Now we have to go Tec, before they find us.” Wilbur gently grabbed his hands and lowered them. Techno was so confused. He didn’t know what to do. Tommy said- Tommy said-

“Tec please,” Wilbur gave him a pleading look, “I’m so lonely.” Lonely? He... had left Wilbur alone. That was his fault... he shouldn’t have let the capture him... right? But- Tommy they needed Tommy! Where was his little brother? Almost as if Wilbur had read his thoughts he spoke in a sweet tone:

”Don’t worry, I got Tommy earlier. He’s safe, now we don’t have much time. C’mon baby brother, let’s go home.” He had an earnest smile on his face. His heart ached for home. He yearned for his family. For Dad and for his brothers. He yearned for those sunny days on the lake. Those days he spent farming instead of killing. Those days he wasn’t a tool-

_**Tool.** _

**_He was a tool._ **

~~_**Not real, he’s not-** _ ~~

~~~~Techno ripped his hands away. Staring Wilbur dead in the eyes.

”N-no.” He rasped, voice hoarse from being mute for so long. “I’m- not goi-going with you.” Wilbur gave him a stunned look and then let out a deep sigh.

”Such a shame, I really had hoped you’d come with me. You’ve been very helpful.” Helpful? Wilbur must of noticed his expression because he let out a mocking laugh.

”Oh I suppose you weren’t _designed_ to notice...” designed? What? The voices invaded his head. His hands shook, why was he so afraid? Why did he feel so weak? Wilbur just let out another laugh and pulled him into a crushing hug. Techno struggled to breathe, his body crying out at the literal crushing hug. He swore he felt his body starting to bruise, his cuts reopening, and warm blood coating his back.

”Oh~ dear baby brother, I loved you so much but unfortunately it’s time for you to go... I’ll miss you so much...” Tears clouded his vision as he felt Wilbur hug even tighter.

”Wi- Wil....” he gasped out. Pain shot up from his back and arms. Wilbur all but shushed and cooed at him. Like he used to when they were children. Techno gasped and let out a strangled cry. Techno uselessly clawed at his back. Trying to do anything to get Wilbur off of him but it was of no use. Slowly but surely pain overcame his mind, his body grew weak, the sound of muscle tearing and bone breaking filled his ears, and then nothing. His vision fell to black and everything drifted away. Faintly he could hear someone singing a soft tune. Rocking him back and forth. Then, he heard one last thing before he fell into nothing.

_”Shhhh baby brother... it’s okay, you were never real to begin with.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that stream amirite?


	37. Salty Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idk I’m making this shit up as I go. Long day at school so this is written ok.

A wide smile was stuck on Dreams lips. Wilbur must be so proud of him! After all, he was doing just as he asked. Wilbur requested for him to make the citizens liver through their worst nightmares while he dealt with family business. Dream was absolutely overjoyed when Wilbur asked him. He was overjoyed that Wilbur needed _his_ help! Despite his happiness tears continued to fall down his face and a sick feeling screamed in the back of his mind. He was supposed to be happy, right? Why did he feel this way? Why did he feel so... cold? It was almost as if he was missing something... or someone... but who? Oh perhaps he just missed Wilbur. It probably was nothing.... right? Oh his mind hasn’t been right for awhile. Wilbur had told him he was sick and that he was trying to fix him. That’s what this device was... he was trying to quell the sickness from Dream’s mind.

Dream sighed happily, Wilbur was such a good man. So willing to help and protect. Surely he would be a good president; unlike that disgusting ram. His brow furrowed at the thought of that man. _Schlatt,_ the name left a bad taste in his mouth. He was a tyrant, forcing the people against Wilbur, manipulating them. Ruining a perfect country and then banishing Wilbur and Tommy. Oh poor Tommy and techno... Schlatt had stolen them away. Dream knew how heartbroken Wilbur was when he found them gone. When he found out what had happened them. Wilbur was fretting day and night! He truly was a good big brother. A pang of sorrow thrummed against his heart. He vowed he would do anything to get them back. Anything Wilbur wanted him to do. After all, Wilbur was his savior. A saint who had shown him the light and saved him from the darkness. Another wide smile spread across his face. Wilbur was a true angel; better than any of the people here... he would do anything for Wilbur...

That smile turned sly and mischievous. Dream tuned back into the voices of the citizens. Hearing their screams and shouts. Slowly, he shifted through them till he found the one he was looking for. Dream broke out into a hysterical laugh. Ignoring the new blood running from his head. Ignoring how his laughing caused the circuit to jolt and shake. Oh this truly was too perfect.

”Haha... hello there, Schlatt... let’s have some fun~“  
  


——————————

A moment ago Schlatt was holding his son in his arms. Crying his heart out, embarrassingly enough, and cherishing the miracle that had occurred. Then, for a flash, he was back home. When he said home he didn’t mean Manberg; he meant his home so many years ago. A home he had long tried to bury deep in his soul. It was a place built out of love and ended in blood. It was a memory he’d rather not dwell on. The sound of the fireplace brought him from his thoughts, the warmth protecting him from the cold, and the sound of children’s laughter filled the room. No... it couldn’t be... Schlatt rushed through the small house. A house he had built with his own two hands. The laughter grew louder; oh dear god please. Tears were collecting in his eyes, he knew that laughter.

Eagerly, Schlatt shoved open the door to reveal a small girl and a woman. The girl had curly dark hair framing her face, big blue eyes, a cute button nose, freckles sprayed across her face, her ears twitched at his outburst, and her tail moving side to side. The woman had lovely honey blonde hair that was tucked delicately into a French braid, she had kind gold eyes, and fluffy ears.   
  


“Schlatt?” She questioned in a small voice.

”Daddy!!” His little girl, Delilah, _his daughter..._ came running into him. Mouth full of giggles and smiles. She quickly wrapped herself onto his leg.

”Schlatt are you ok?” The woman, Rosalee, _his wife..._ came towards him. She was always worried for him. Despite Moobloom hybrids already having kind nature’s Schlatt always swore she was the kindest. That she had extra kindest towards other. As if she was an angel on Earth.

”I’m... fine, why?” Gently, she brushed her hand against his cheek.

”You’re crying darling.” Schlatt blinked a couple of times before wiping away the tears.

”Heh, I guess I am...”

”Are you ok daddy?” Delilah looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Full of worry and concern, _just like her mother._ Schlatt picked her up causing her to giggle at the sudden movement and increase in height. He swung her around a bit; a laugh erupting from his throat. Then, he brought her close to his chest. Relishing in her warmth and baby smell.

”Yeah I’m fine kiddo! You got nothing to worry about.” He caught Rosalee’s smile of relief. She had such beautiful smiles...

”Well, since you’re here now why don’t we have dinner, hm?” She pecked his cheek and moved towards the kitchen. This couldn’t be real... could it? It was too good to be true. Manberg couldn’t have been a dream... could it? No, too real to be a dream. Suddenly someone tugged on his hair. Schlatt let out a yelp of pain.

”Ey watch it bumblebee! That hurts.” He gently untangled his daughters hands from his curls. She, of course, only giggled in response. Her smile wide and sweet.

”Daddy! Guess what I did today?” He couldn’t help but smile.

”What did you do bumblebee?” He bopped her nose causing another contagious giggle.

”Today me and mama went out to the garden an’ we planted flowers!!” Delilah flailed her arms in excitement. Her eyes sparkling like a million stars.

”Is that so? Why don’t you show me tomorrow hm?” Before his daughter could respond there was a loud crash from the kitchen. He quickly broke off into a run. Holding his daughter tight.

”Rose? Rosie! Love are you ok?!” He skidded to a stop and was left breathless. There she was, strung up like a doll by numerous vines and wood. Blood ever so quietly dripping to the floor. Her limp body hanging there. The dull look in her eyes. Guilt seeped into his bones. His stomach dropped at the sight of her.

“Ro-rosalee?” No, NO- IT WAS HAPPENING ALL OVER AGAIN. This couldn’t- no. Please let him out! He didn’t wanna look- he didn’t wanna-

_**”Your fault.”**_ Schlatt turned to look at his daughter who was very much the same as her mother. Twisted in vines and bark with blood spewing from her mouth. She looked so pale, her normal tan complexion now closer grey. _The same color as a corpse._ _**“It was your fault daddy. You lost control.”**_

”I- no— NO! I didn’t- “ he could feel the vines crawling around his horns. The whispers of old ancient power. The whispers of the curse he was forced to bear all his life. The guilt digging it’s claws into him. Sobbing broke through his inner panic. He looked to see black tears flowing down Rosalee’s face.

_**”How could you do this?”  
** _

“Rose- I didn’t mean to! I didn’t-“ the vines were now gripping at his feet and slowly making their way up. Tightening with every loop. Sharp thorns digging into his skin; warm blood painting his clothes. _He deserved this._

_What kind of man kills his own Wife and Daughter?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy how’s life?


	38. Sleep My Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so school has just started and my update schedule will be weird af. Trying to get straight a’s this time was so close last semester but I ended Spanish with an 89!!  
> >:( so I’m trying to do better this semester

Sam sat near Tommy’s sleeping form. Glancing at him every once in awhile filled with worry. While the medicine he gave Tommy lowered the fever just a bit it was still pretty bad. Oddly enough Tommy felt burning hot. Like, _burning,_ if anyone else had touched him they certainly would’ve received 1st degree burns. He would most definitely have to give Tommy the medicine for three times a day for about 10-14 days just to make sure he truly recovered. He would also need plenty of sleep and fluids. The stress and wounds lowered his immune system greatly and it was no surprise he got sick. It was bound to happen, Sam was just glad he caught it early or else he might of been too late. Sadly he couldn’t give healing potions, potions would kill him considering how low his immune system was. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if Tommy died. A small cough brought him back to reality. It really was hilarious as how small Tommy could make himself. He was used to seeing a tall and lanky boy. But under the covers he looked small and... like a child. No, he was a child and everyone always seemed to forget that. That Tommyinnit was no older than 16. That Tubbo was no older than 16 himself. That their were children in this country fighting wars and adults barely out of childhood. Even the older adults were still young. It truly was a tragedy for children to be fighting such violent wars. For children to be fighting wars at all. Their childhoods robbed from them and their joy. Childhoods should be spent with laughter and stupid decisions. Childhood should be spent with peaceful days and the worst thing that could happen was your crush rejecting you.

These days, all the children grew older than their time. Forced into wars and having a depressed and hopeless outlook. It was wrong, the world will never be truly at peace til the children become children again. When they’re no forced to become adults far too early. When they will live their lives in peace will no discrimination and no fear. Just laughter filled days and fun nights. He let out a deep sigh, eyes landing back on Tommy’s sleeping form. His chest slowly rising and falling. Face relaxed since the first time he saw him. A small smile tugged at his lips. The kid curled into a ball; huddling underneath the thick covers. Sam stood up, glancing at Tommy’s clothes. A frown now replaced his smile. The clothes were so... un-Tommy like. It was a simple white sweater and grey sweats. Why Tommy was wearing that he didn’t know. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.   
Sam stood up searching the room and chests. Finally after a few minutes he found some fabric that was fitting for Tommy and his old sewing kit. Sewing was something his mother taught him. It was a peaceful activity for the both of them and so much fun. It came in handy more times than he could count. Especially, uhm... embarrassing moments. Sam coughed and brought out the fabrics; attempting to measure the length and width.

”So, you like playing house hm?” Sam snapped his head back. Murderous eyes landing on the voice. Behind him stood Wilbur Soot, the person he wanted to kill most in the world. The creeper in him growled, demanding blood, and the human in him wholeheartedly agreed. The rise of smoke emitted from his hands. A burning smell filled the room.   
  


“Now now, no need to get pissy.” Wilbur drawled, a sardonic smile on his face. Sam would’ve liked nothing more than to crush his skull in. He stood at his full height, usually he hunched to look less intimidating to others but he left no such luxuries for Wilbur. He relished at the slight unease on the madman’s face. At how his foot slightly went back; as if he had just stopped himself from stepping backwards. There now was a nervous smile on his face, but he attempted to stand tall in response to Sam. How cute, it was like being threatened by a muffin. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

”And what brings you here to my humble abode, _Mr. President.”_ He cooed the last word mockingly. Enjoying the twinge of annoyance painting Wilbur’s face. “Perhaps you require my services?” It was hard not to mock this man. It was just so easy.

”I see you have my baby brother here.” Sam froze at that, completely forgetting Tommy was in the room. The smoke wouldn’t be good for his lungs. He needed to- no, get out of parental mode and focus on the mother fucka in the room. Sam kept his smile, but this time he showed off his sharp black teeth. His hands cooled, trying not to show Wilbur how angry he was.

”Yes I do, he’s staying with me.” Sam let out a low hum. As if to state his protection over Tommy and if anyone touched him they would die. Wilbur just stared with that blank smile on his face.

”You’re not his Father you know. He already has one.”

”Oh? And where is he?” Sorry Philza, he knew the man was busy but he should’ve had an actual adult look over these kids. He knew Wilbur was an adult but he was an unstable one. Anyone could tell that even before he went insane. It was only a matter of time. Sam knew he had a wife but she had gone missing in action. Philza would be devastated if he lost all his sons too. But Sam knew it would be best to put Wilbur down. At least he still would have two... that’s better than none. This time Wilbur’s smile dropped. A glint of green in his one eye that was still his regular brown. He could see the black veins stretching further up his face. Sam’s body tensed, itching for battle.

”He’s busy fighting a war! And when he comes back I know he’ll be proud of me! He will! You’ll see!! He’s always proud of me but this time he’ll be prouder than he ever has before!!” Wilbur spoke deliriously. Waving his hands frantically as if trying to tell himself thats what Philza would do. 

”I never said he wouldn’t.” Got him. Wilbur froze, eyes looking through him. As if he just realized what he had said. His hands dropped limply to his side. He stared as if trying to process what he just said.   
  


“O-of course, I know that.” Wilbur played it off with an uneasy smile.

”So, what did you want?” Sam moved him back to their original conversation. He suddenly snapped back; eyes back to that scheming stare.

”My baby brother of course! He would be a lot better in my hands!!” A joyous smile spread across his face. “He needs his big brother and he needs Techno!Technos so lonely without him. He’s always loved Tommy.” Sam couldn’t help but note the blood on his hands.

”No.” Wilbur grew still, a dangerous aura began to leak off of him. Sam’s hands once again began to heat.

”What do you mean, no?”

”I mean no, you wanna hear it again in Spanish? No.” Sam probably shouldn’t have said that but he just blurted it out. Wasn’t the most tactful thing to do but hey he did it. (I say it a lot lmao). A dark look crossed his face. Sam couldn’t help but notice his shift in personality. This feeling... was a lot darker than Wilbur Soot. Than Wilbur Soot had ever felt. A wide smile spread across Wilbur’s face. He noticed how sharp his teeth grew. Sam readied himself into a fighting stance.

_**”What a shame, people just don’t know how to say yes in this country, hmm? It’s makes my job so much harder.”**_ Sam froze, that voice wasn’t Wilbur’s. It was distorted and demonic.

”Wh-Who are you?” He hated how his voice shook. Now Sam has met a lot of beings both good and bad in his time but this... this was a lot different. Sorrow and anger radiated off of this person. It was overwhelming and suffocating. All Sam wanted to do was curl up and hide. He felt small, he felt like he was a child again. The person all but laughed, a loud and mocking laugh.

_**”I am the end.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your day?


	39. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m pretty tired from school so the chapters may be a little wonky

The sounds of voices filled his head; so many he could barely even count. His neck throbbed intensely, pain shooting up his bones, and his muscles so taut he could barely move. Fundy felt as if he had been thrown into lava. His vision quadrupled and blurred. Far more dizzying than one of Tommy’s roller coasters. It felt like he was going through loops and drops while still sitting in place. It was unnerving, almost like being in VR. Moving while it actually moving was nauseous. He couldn’t guarantee he hadn’t thrown up at some point. Whatever that Dreamon had infected him with from that bite it wasn’t sitting too well with him. Is this what happened to Tubbo? Oh he wasn’t sure, he could barely thread two thoughts. Hell, not even one measly thought. It was disconcerting, how out of it he was. It was as if he was drowning in some heat filled void. Never to be heard or seen of again. Was someone coming for him? Would someone come for him? He hadn’t exactly left them on the of best terms. They probably didn’t even like him did they? Fundy had always been overlooked when with others. Always over spoken so he’d have to speak louder to compensate. Always bullied with no consequences for the other person. Always ignored unless needed. Always insignificant, he was only seen as some dumb child who couldn’t do anything for himself. Even his own father babied him to no end. At times Fundy had thought of picking up a knife and- where had that thought come from? No he would never-

Fundy swallowed hard, bothered by that intrusive thought. He would have never killed his own father. Hell he never even thought about!! Or did he? Confusion wracked his brain, how foggy it was wasn’t helping. It felt like he had wrung his brain out of all the knowledge and brain cells it had. His whole balance had been thrown off. As if he was hanging between this world and the subconscious world. The platform teetering between the two. As if to tease him, making him wonder where he would fall. Fundy’s stomach turned at the thought. Was the room spinning? It was odd to be moving and to not be moving. Like VR, very nauseating and irritating. He let out a high whine much to his embarrassment. Fundy had always tried to not let himself show weakness. He didn’t wanna be treated as a child. Tommy and Tubbo weren’t treated as children! But he was... he knew his hybrid nature had made him grow faster than the others but they didn’t see that. They just saw little Fundy. Wilbur just saw him as his little champion.

He missed his mom, the cold was now seeping into him. It wasn’t a relief cold but a freezing icicle type of cold. Fundy went from melting to shivering uncontrollably. It was as if he was having a seizure. His fur was standing on end. A couple of times Fundy swore he accidentally shifted into animal form. Damn that Dreamon, whatever it had done he felt as if he was gonna die. No....

_He was dying._

——————————

The creature stirred, spending its time laying around in its cave. The mobs and Dreamons steered clear from it per usual. Every once in awhile it would growl and lick its lips in a teasing manner. It relished in the fear on their faces. At how they stared nervously at its gleaming teeth. The creature had learned much about its surroundings and the inhabitants in this stone cage. The man had wished for it to stay and eat but the creature had grown restless. The mobs weren’t a sufficient meal. It had also encountered that fox angel hybrid. It was... interesting to say the least. The creature wasn’t sure what to do with the fox. It had no desire to eat them which was surprising since it ate everything in its path.   
  


**“You know him idiot.”**

**”What’s wrong with him?”**  
  


**”Whatever the fuck Wilbur did.”**

**”I’m gonna kill that fucka.”**

**”E.”**

In some ways the creature felt comforted by the voices. It had them from the moment it woke up but it’s mind was still muddled. Memories in fragments and names and places hazy. It hadn’t recalled much from the moment it woke up. The man told it that he had saved them and was there to protect it. He was a nice man and gracious to give him a home and food. The creature blinked, the voices swarming in a frenzy. It was hard to make it out every once in awhile. The sentences and words becoming blended together. One voice tended to be more outspoken than the others. It was... warm and inviting. It was very familiar, but it wasn’t quite sure what was familiar about it. It was as if it knew that voice it’s whole life.   
  
_“-ease.”_

There was the voice again. The other voices bumbled around excitedly. Excited for what? What was so exciting about that voice?

_”-an you hear-“_

It cut off once again per usual. It couldn’t help but notice it was getting better to hear it throughout the days. The familiarity grew with each passing day. The voice had given it a sort of... warmth in its chest.   
  


_“Please can you hear me Techno? Please pup listen to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello


	40. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

Sam was lost in the fight, his brain acutely aware of Tommy’s sleeping form in the background. Acutely focused on the small sounds of wheezing and whimpers. The rest of his focus was placed on... Endbur he guessed. The man was far faster than before; making this fight awkward in such a small space. For once, Sam had met his match. He was forced to use his full speed, but he had an inkling the creature was just playing with him. He needed to get Endbur away from Tommy. Tommy was in no condition to be awake. While his fever has lightened since the medicine he still had a faint one. A swift claw brushed against his cheek. Sam let out a small hiss as the skin cut open, droplets of blood flying everywhere. Sam brought up a flaming hand. Aiming for Endbur’s chest with no mercy. His full effort went into this one blow.   
He made contact, expecting to feel the skin burst open and for warm blood to coat his hand. Instead, much to his surprise, there was only smoke. He looked Endbur in the eye only to find a manic grin. Fuck.   
  


_**“How cute.”**_ Endbur hit him back with ten times the force. Sam let out a choked cry as his chest muscles ripped apart, bone cracking, and blood splattering. For once he was grateful of his creeper half. Making him much more resilient to hard blows. If he had been human he would’ve died on the spot. He was slightly aware of his back crashing against the stone. Of the warm blood now covering his body and that Endbur was monologuing. On what he didn’t know, the ringing and the sound of his own heart filled his ears. Sam gritted his teeth, trying to move just one finger. Much to his dismay nothing was cooperating. He stayed as still as a statue on the ground. Vision blurred to hell and breathing non existent. In his blurred vision Endbur came closer to him. Tilting his head gently upward and giving him some soothing words. Well, not that Sam could decipher but he felt... soothed. As if a warm wave was passing over him.

The creeper in him hissed at the warm wave. Telling him to fight it while the human in him was lulled by the calmness. A type of calmness he had never experienced before. His eyes began to droop, vision going hazy, and body falling limp. He almost gave into the sweet soothing words and the warmth encompassing him. But then it was like lightning striking him. _Tommy, where was Tommy? He needed to save Tommy._ Sam’s eyes snapped open like a man who had just relived so many nightmares. His breathing ragged and arms shaking. Whatever adrenaline that had just struck him worked, because before he knew it he was gripping onto Endburs face. Dialing up the heat, heat he normally wouldn’t even think of touching. Screams filled his muffled ears. Endbur was clawing at his arms and trying to pry them off. Somehow he was able to hang on. How? He wasn’t sure but hey it was good enough for him.

_**”STOP YOU FUCKIN HYBRID!!”**_ A hand plunged through his chest, but Sam held on only increasing the heat. To the point where his forearms and hands started to burn. A feeling he hadn’t felt since he was a small child. Endbur screamed yet again and for a moment a flicker of terror passed through his eyes. Oh how Sam relished in the sight. Serves you right ya damn bastard.   
Just as quickly as he came he left. Leaving Sam with teleportation particles and smoking hands. His vision all but hazy and brain disoriented. _Burns, it burns._ His mind was slow to register the smell of burnt flesh filling the air and the numbness of his hands and tingling of his arms. He was barely able to focus on what had happened. His mind was reeling and breathing erratic. Pain pulsated through his chest. The new wounds Endbur left weren’t agreeing with him. Sam honestly figured he was going to die, but he still needed to protect Tommy. Tommy was everything, he was the only thing important to him. Sam let out a high whine much to his embarrassment. His limbs floppy and useless, yet for some reason his arms and hands were stuck in place. A figure entered the corner of his vision. Was it Endbur? Was he back? Would he finally finish him off and take Tommy? No he couldn’t-

“Sam?” A low rough voice spoke. Sam only coughed in response. He really wanted to speak but nothing came out. “Woah relax, what the hell happened to you?” Sam yet again only wheezed in reply. He could barely register the voice. Thoughts frantically trying to find a name but to no avail he came up empty. Was this a trick? What was going to happen to him? What was going to happen to Tommy?

”Alright big guy, don’t worry I’ve got healing potions. You’re going to need a shit ton.” Sam felt the stranger gently pushing his arms down. He was eternally grateful for that, but before he could try to get another word out his eyes began to roll back. Vision going dark, the sounds of the strangers frantic words filled his ears.   
  


_Then he fell into the darkness._

—————————

Punz’s mind was reeling with ‘what the fucks’. He had heard the sounds of explosions, which was very distinct to a certain creeper hybrid, and had followed the noise. Only to discover a gorey image. Sam laid against the blood covered wall, chest mangled and blown, dark red blood painting him and the floor. As well as a feverish Tommyinnit with wings in the bed, who practically looked dead to the world. He frantically checked over Tommy for a second and then went straight to Sam. Sam was a powerful guy, there’s not much that could do this much damage to him. Punz honestly didn’t know what to fuckin do. His mind was going a 1000 miles per hour and yet no thoughts were fully formed. Instead words were tumbling out of his mouth. Half hearted reassurances that he knew weren’t all that comforting. His panic didn’t ease when all Sam did was cough and wheeze. Blood spilling from his mouth and eyes rolling back.

”No!! God damn it Sam stay awake!!” Much to his pleas Sam fell unconscious. Head lulling to the side in a limp manner which was hella concerning. Punz frantically grabbed for healing potions from his pack. Sam would definitely need all he ones he had and some tlc.   
  


“It’s going to be okay Sam. You’re going to be alright. You won’t die, not if I can help it.” Punz practically wanted to kiss Sam’s creeper side. If this had happened to any regular human they would’ve been dead instantly, but Sam was able to grip on. Despite this, he probably wasn’t going to stay for long so Punz needed to act quickly. Punz poured the bright pink liquid onto the wound. Having 5 more bottles ready and a med kit. The sounds of the bones reconnecting and muscle reforming had never been such a beautiful sound to him. Thus, he kept pouring and pouring and pouring. Not caring if he used all of them. Sam was worth it and he wasn’t some selfish bastard who left people to die and painful death. He’d be damned if he just watched him die without remorse.

”See? What did I tell you man. You’ll be good as new... well more or less.” While healing potions did a lot the ache from the wound usually stayed for a good bit. Mostly it depended on how bad the injury was. Punz wouldn’t be surprised if his wound stayed for his whole life. From what he could tell he had been pierced twice in the same area. Doing some ample damage to the nerves which would make this area sensitive even when healed. Punz hated the thought of his friend in forever pain and to have a weakness, but it was far more appealing than death. After he was done with Sam he would check on Tommy. Maybe he could brew him some medicine. He knew more about that than Sam and telling from the messy supplies of herbs Sam had struggled. Punz refocused on his friend, not wasting anytime to pop open another bottle.

”You’re going to be alright Sam, after you’re all healed up we’ll go kick the ass of whoever did this.” A small smile spread across his lips.

”I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you guys? My week has been ok I guess.


	41. Deaths Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ey

Punz’s hands were stained in blood, white hoodie now red, and head swimming. The potions had worked to a degree, mending the broken bone, ripped muscle, and destroyed nerves in his chest. Despite all this he still had to bandage the wound. Thankfully it was now a shallow wound, superficial and non life threatening. Punz had moved Sam to a bed. Allowing the man to rest and heal. Punz also set to work on the mans hands that were slightly burnt. The potions had helped with those too, but because he most concentrated on the chest wound they were only slightly healed. He pulled out some salve, spreading it across his hands. Sam let out a small wince; face tightening at the sudden sparks of pain.

”Hey, it’s alright Sam, it’s Punz remember? You’re alright man I’m just bandaging these wounds.” Sam let out a low whine. Much similar to a wounded animal. His eyes slightly opened, mostly looking around deliriously.

”P’nz?” Sam slurred, eyes unable to focus on his surroundings. “Tommy... wh-“ He let out a wheezing cough. Blood trickling down his mouth. Punz quickly wiped it away; worry seeping into him.

”Hey, he’s right next to you ok? Just get some sleep, you need it.” Sam only gave a slight nod before drifting back into sleep. Punz let out a tired sigh, what the hell was happening? Dream had sent him on a mission awhile back and now he came back home to find this? He needed to know what was going on.... perhaps he could ask Sam when he was in better shape or even Tommy. He would ask others but right now he wasn’t comfortable leaving these two. Punz leaned over and felt Tommy’s head. It was slightly warm, much better than the last time he had checked. Perhaps he should give him another dose of medicine. He would give him healing potions but he had used them all up and with such a low immune system they would most likely kill Tommy instead of heal him. Any potion would, after all potions were strong.

Punz let out another sigh, he needs help. He can’t do this alone. He had a bad feeling about all of this. A feeling that this was much bigger than he thought this was. Who should he call? Sapnap? Dream? He played around with his communicator. Mind trying to fixate on a name. The question was... who did Sam trust? Who were Sam and Tommy comfortable with? This wasn’t exactly a friendly server... People here weren’t holding hands and making flower crowns. No... children were sent off into war, people hurt and traumatized, he could recall the light in people’s eyes from the beginning. He could recall that light slowly dying the more time went on. How people seemed to become tired and stressed. War did that to everyone, even the ones who thrived on it. Those who thrived on it got tired eventually.

He didn’t know what to do at this point. Should he stand at a distance? Continue to watch people die, physically or mentally. To watch people slowly fall into depression or insanity. To watch mere children lose that light and wonder in their eyes. To watch them grow up far too fast in the name of war. He didn’t know how he felt about that. Whether he was disgusted or indifferent. For his whole life he only did things of there was money involved... but now? Helping people with no financial gain had no purpose... unless he had gone soft? Unless he had forgotten his family’s ways? _Tradition and beliefs can change._ A soft voice whispered. His head had always gone against tradition but he was a good son... what’s the point of being a good son when there was no more family? What was he living for? Money? Has he always been that cold and... greedy? Before Punz could fall further into his epiphany loud coughing broke his thoughts.   
  
He looked up from his brewing to see Tommy trying to sit up. His cheeks flushed and sweat rolling down his face.

”Woah kid! Lay back down!” He rushed to help him lay back down but Tommy only slapped his hand away. Granted, a weak slap but still a slap.

”Who- th-e _fuck_ ar-e you?” Tommy bit out with more venom than Punz thought possible. He grabbed the collar of his hoodie feverishly.

”Punz, don’t ya remember? I found you and Sam this way. I’m just here the help, I’m not here to hurt you.” Punz held up his hands as if to show he had nothing in his hands. The blood wasn’t helping.

”Sam was injured when I found him. I’m just helping.” He reassured Tommy, his voice gentle and slow. Tommy blinked slowly, as if barely processing what he had just said. His wings flexed, spreading out as much as they could in this space. He had to admit it was intimidating. The shadows his wings cast and the glow of his eyes. It was as if he was staring into blue fire. Punz was aware of the growing heat from Tommy’s hands and the smell of smoke underneath his nose. What was this? Sam Jr.?   
  


“Tommy-“ a rough wheeze slipped from Sam’s lips as he weakly gripped at Tommy’s arm. Punz was so thankful for Sam waking up. Tommy let go of Punz’s now burnt hoodie. Jesus Christ he needs a new hoodie. Blood and burns were not a good look. His wings folded back, leaving Punz to gather himself from the nerves now bouncing around in obvious anxiety. He sucked in a breath, dear god he almost go roasted.

Tommy limply fell back into bed. Chest staggering and eyes closed. Whatever he did probably sapped all his energy. Sam never let go of his arm. They now were both asleep from the lack of energy. Good, they needed to sleep to heal. Punz just turned back to his brewing; not sure as if what to do. God he was so close to getting roasted. In annoyance, Punz shucked off his hoodie and washed his hands. Later he would get a bath in but right now he needed to help these idiots and then figure out whatever the fuck he missed.

————————— 

Dream buzzed happily, he could feel that Wilbur was back. His concentration still doing wonders on what Wilbur requested. Keeping the citizens asleep and stuck in nightmares. Well, the sleeping hadn’t exactly been him. Wilbur’s friend had the ability to persuade people to do things. So they just said sleep and everyone fell asleep which was cool. Wilbur would come into power soon and the world would be great again. A smile spread across Dreams face despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. He still had no idea why he was crying. His heart ached and yet he didn’t know why. The logical part of him recalled old angel stories he heard growing up. The story of Weeping Angels, of angels when so heartbroken they begin to cry and they never stop. But he wasn’t heartbroken? Wilbur was fine, he wasn’t hurt or dead. So why was he crying and why did his heart ache? Maybe he just missed Wilbur. Yes! That’s it, he misses Wilbur. Well that would soon be resolved since Wilbur was back home. He could hear his faint footsteps and his shouts. What he was shouting about Dream didn’t know. The door swung open with a little more force than usual.

”Oh my sweet little bird,” Wilbur’s voice sounded shaky. “How are you doing?”

”Well, are you alright...? You sound like you’re in pain...” Worry laced his voice. He hoped it wasn’t too bad. After all, he knew Wilbur went out to confront some people. He let out a mournful sigh, seating himself in Dreams lap. Dream relished in the feeling of human touch. He had been deprived for so long. So Wilbur’s presence was welcome.

“I’ve been hurt..” Wilbur’s voice got all high and whiny. Hurt? Anger seeped into Dreams heart, as well as worry.

”Who hurt you?” He was a bit shocked out how venomous his tone was. At the anger bubbling in his chest.

”Oh don’t worry about it Dream. I’ve got this, now, why are you crying?” He was a bit whiplashed at the subject change but maybe Wilbur just didn’t want to talk about it.

”Uhm... I’m not sure.” He found himself unable to lie when Wilbur spoke with him. At how he wanted to pour his secrets, sorrows, and inner thoughts to the man. As if it didn’t matter how hard he tried to guard them. Wilbur was trustworthy though, he was his friend and he loved him. Wilbur treated him amazingly, as if he truly mattered. Wilbur cared about him when no one else did. He saved Dream and that was all that mattered.

”Well, I think it makes you look pretty.” A thumb brushed a tear away. He pecked his cheek. Dreams cheeks heated at the compliment. “We’re friends, aren’t we dream?”

”O-of course! Is that even a question?” He was shocked that Wilbur would even doubt it. They were best friends, he was all Dream cared about. _No he isn’t._ Dream ignored the small voice in his head. It was a familiar voice but Dream brushed it off. It didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was Wilbur.

”I’m glad.” He could hear the smile in Wilbur’s voice. He drew Dream closer, hugging him tight. “you’re the only one I have left. You’re the only one who cares about me.” His voice was wobbly, Dreams heart was touched. Wilbur saw him the same as he saw Wilbur. Another smile graced his lips.

”Of course I care about you, you’ve helped me so much.” Dream said genuinely, how could anyone hate this man? Wilbur was a hero, he had L’manbergs best interests in mind. Not Schlatt, he was more fit for president. Schlatt was an evil tyrant who ruined peoples lives. Wilbur, however, set him on the right path. Dream was an unruly child before he met Wilbur. Wilbur disciplined him and set him on the right path. He helped Dream to see the light. To see the bigger picture. He helped Dream so much and now it was time to help him.

”What would cheer you up? I’ll do anything.” He felt Wilbur perk up.

”Anything?” Dream nodded, he was happy to help in anyway he could.

”Well... I want you to rule with me.” The request threw him completely off.

”Rule with you?”

”Yes, all I need is your permission. We could do so many things together Dream. Imagine how great we would be.” Wilbur moved to a different position. Dream was sure he was now facing him. A gentle hand cupped his cheek. “Rule with me.”

”I- I would love to.” Wilbur let out a small laugh. Both hands were now fiddling with his head piece. He could feel it coming undone. The rods exiting his head, the relief of the pressure going down. The pain dissipating and the weight lessening. Next, his restraints were coming undone.

”Good boy...” Wilbur pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Now, let’s get you all cleaned up and proper. I can’t have my Vice President all dirty, now can I?” Joy flooded Dreams senses, he and Wilbur were now going to be together as equals. Dream attempted to stand but he legs weren’t working. He suddenly recalled the broken leg from one of his lessons. Wilbur let out another chuckle and picked him up as if he weighed nothing.

”We’re going to do great things together Little Bird, I just know it.” Dream cuddled against Wilbur’s chest. Listening to the mans heart beat, letting it calm him. Before he could truly relax a shrill voice stabbed at his head.

_”PLEASE, STOP!!!”_

  
  


_... Drista?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d( ･ω´･+) me only actually watching like 6 of the characters and having no idea who the rest of the guys are except for those 6 peoples streams I’ve watched where they were there


	42. AUTHORS NOTE :)

Guys my grades aren’t doing well and I need to focus on that. Sorry I couldn’t make more chapters for you guys and Ik I’m making a lot of breaks. Again, sorry, I’ll come back when I’m out of the woods


	43. I think you're lovely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punz and sam, YOU KNOW THE DRILL 
> 
> ALSO, ITS ME! BOGG! I AM LITERALLY SO FUCKING COOL GUYS ( I AM GOING TO TRY WRITING ME)

"Shit"

Punz flexed his hands, staring at the dried blood under his nails. "That's disgusting..." He huffed. He had been caring for Sam and Tommy for a few hours, watching their chests and temperature rise and drop at rapid speeds. Tommy had awoken a few times, each time a little more aware of who punz was and where he was, even engaging in the smallest bit of welcoming banter. Punz continued to flex his hands, but this time he stared into his palms, so as to not see the blood. "God dammit." He whined, he didn't feel like crying but he couldn't stop the emotional roller coaster from breaking out once in a while in small gasps or weeps. He stood up, leaning backwards as to crack his back, he noticed how he felt so light without the heavy weight on his back, such as his massive backpack or his- "Punz?" Sam had been sitting up for a bit, in and out of sleep, but it seems he woke up to the noises of Punz's grief and annoyance. "Hey Sam, nice to see you awake... You doing okay?" He eyed the creeper hybrid's arms and chest, checking for fresh blood or re-opened wounds. "No no, I'm perfectly fine. It's not the first time the creature side put a bit to much pressure onto my basically human body...." He chuckled, he obviously couldn't be bothered to open up about the situation, but punz wasn't going to NOT pry. "Creature side? I'm sure you couldn't have done that to your chest by yourself, no?" Punz questioned, a bit snarky, but overall serious. Sam smiled weakly, and it made Punz's stomach drop. It felt like Sam had suddenly turned into an unknown being, or a ghost. There was silence between the two, the only noise being Sams shuffling and Tommy's groans of pain. "You're right. I didn't." Was all Sam said.   
  
This sent Punz over edge. 

"That's it?" Punz Questioned. 

"What? What more do you need to know-" Sam was cut off by Punz throwing his hands up in anger.

"I need to know everything! I don't even know how you got back! When you got back! When- How- I don't even know how Tommy got into his state!" Punz confronted Sam with a hushed but angry tone, as much as he wanted to yell at Sam - like he yells at Sapnap - he couldn't bring himself to do so with Tommy here, as much as he despised the kid in the past. 

"Punz, I'm sure you don't want to know." Sam said, his voice was weak, and shaken, he looked up a bit, thinking of the terrible things Tommy had told him. "I don't care how bad it is, I don't care if I end up suffering as badly as you did simply because I learn what happened, so please Sam, please tell me. I can't help, or sympathize if you give me nothing. Don't treat me as if I am some kid, I am some man who came home, to see said home destroyed." Punz remarked. Sam sighed, checking to see if Tommy was asleep enough to not hear, and then began to explain. He went through things Tommy told him as best as he could, but not even he knew everything Tommy had suffered. "...I don't know what's happening in L'manberg right now either though. Apparently Tubbo is hurt, and Tommy was trying to save Tubbo." Sam says, eyeing Tommy. "Which brings me to where I entered. Wilbur has apparently gone mad, or something, he doesn't even feel like Wilbur anymore- I don't even think he IS Wilbur anymore. He's got something infecting him, though I'm sure whatever happened he allowed, and probably even caused." Sam finished, even quieter than when he started. Speaking of wilbur caused Sam a good amount of anger, and speaking his name felt off. Punz this entire time had been listening intensely, holding his chin in his hand frustratingly. He had been glaring into the floor, watching the light of the sun shift slowly from outside the window. He couldn’t grasp the idea that his employer and friend of years, Dream, was a maniac now turned captured. Like some bird. His back flexed again, he thought of Dream for a moment and how he was the only one to know dreams secret, and about his wings and past. Dream knew of Punz's past too, so it wasn’t all a surprise to learn of Dreams powers and additions, but he never thought anyone else would know, and he NEVER thought that not only would someone know, but also that someone would be using it against Dream himself.    
He dropped his head in sorrow, grazing his skull with his nails as he pushed his fingers through his hair in an aggressive motion.   
“What the fuck.” He mumbled into his shirt collar, biting on it for a bit of comfort. Sam watched with a serious stare on Punz’s lowered head, trying to witness Punz’s face for any sign of a lie, as if Punz was suddenly going to betray him and Tommy. Punz felt the stare, and he tensed, he raised his head with an almost shocked expression, his eyes semi glassed over his head. He was met with the stare he expected, which turned to embarrassment as Sam was caught in his stare. “You fucking think I’d walk over there to take the side of - fucking - fucking Wilbur?” Punz questioned, wondering where the distrust he felt from Sam had even come from. “No… But I think you’re a liability.” Sam stated carefully, and when Punz only stared in shock and hurt he elaborated. “I think you're an Idiot, But I think you’re a good idiot. You witnessed me being basically torn apart yet you ran in to save me, and I think you’d do the same for Dream.” Sam explained, watching Punz closely, but softly.   
  
“I don’t want you to be crushed like everyone else around us.”   
  
He patted Tommy, and then his wounds, signifying the damage done can and will be done to him. Punz’s eyes shifted to the side, to break the stare he felt weak against. Sam was an original, and friend from the beginning to now. He was amazing in everyway, and Punz knew that Sam of all people would be the one to save him from his stupid actions. Sam looked at the side of Punz’s now turned head, his gaze now soft. “Punz, you of all people should know you can’t walk around fighting the people who threaten your friends. Do you remember the war with Tommy? How torn you were? You wanted to fight for both, you called yourself neutral till It was Dream against a wall.” Sam said, watching Punz get lost in thought in memory, before snapping back to his current reality. “We are all against a wall, now, Punz. You can’t save us all, and you certainly can’t save Dream. Don’t leave me here with Tommy, just to go and die or be tortured till your last leg, like everyone else.” Sam pleaded, eyes on Punz’s now fidgeting hands.   
  
“You know I can’t do that.” Punz said, sadly.    
“You know I can’t sit here, and watch you in pain. You KNOW I can’t sit here and watch Tommy roll with grief and trauma. I can’t- I can’t- And I don’t want to.” Punz expressed to Sam the best he could, but he was at a loss for a good excuse other than he just simply can’t.    
  
“Then you’re more of an idiot than I thought.” Sam said coldly, so coldly Punz shook, he hated being scolded by Sam.   
  
“I don’t want to be the idiot, Sam, but ‘Love makes you blind’ as they say.” Punz quoted. He loved his friends with all his heart, even if sometimes he loved them a little more when money and riches were presented, but he was willing to drop the idea of riches and wealth for them right now. He eyes Tommy, before looking pleadingly at Sam. “Please, don’t make me watch you both suffer, and make me pretend there's nothing more I can do than comfort you” Punz began, he had meant to say more, but Sam had gotten up from his position resting beside Tommy and was now standing in front of Punz, head hanging low, refusing eye contact with the man in front of him. “If you go it only hurts us more, Punz. If you die it only hurts us more. Don’t do this to me so quickly, don’t leave me to wonder if you’re dead or captured like everyone else.” Sam begged, his eyes angrily fixed on the shins of Punz’s legs only. Sam almost looked like a kid, begging their only friend not to go home for the day. Punz smiled at the thought, before he realized he had never seen Sam so vulnerable. He grasped Sam's balled up hands, which he had been squeezing so hard that his knuckles were white and when Punz touched them he could feel their tense and tight muscles loosen.   
They sat for a moment in silence, Punz’s hands on Sam's wrist and hands, gently making soothing thumb movements over Sam's rough and basically burnt feeling skin. It had been a long time since they talked like friends, and even now they didn’t get to enjoy a friendly conversation, but for now the friendly gestures and comforting were good enough. “I’ll stay.” Punz says after what felt like years, Sam smiled seriously for the first time in the two days Punz had been around him. “Thank you.” Sam said.   
  
“I’ll stay if you mend your relations with Ponk.” Punz restates, smiling at Sam, who stares at him, flushed. “What the fuck, you ass.” Sam says, smiling. “Yeah, Yeah, let's go find him when Tommy wakes up… It’ll be a good distraction.”   
  
  
  
_**"We really need a distraction."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello, It's yah boy, Bogg. I've been streaming a lot and grinding the craft, so I have been very absent in the stories process, but don't worry I am back and I hopefully want to write some more for you all, and or help a lot of with the story.


	44. The Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy I’m back

The cold sunk through his skin and his limbs still unmoving. Philza couldn’t remember the last time he had been so frozen. The words coming from his sons mouth, the request. It was as if a sword had pierced through his chest. Philza so desperately wanted to get up, tear that creature off of Wilbur, and hug him. To carry him home with soft reassurances of hot chocolate and sleep. To cozy nights and happy mornings. To a peaceful life, if only he hadn’t let his children leave. They were so young, especially for angels, but most angels left the nest around their teenage years just like human children. He just wanted them to grow, to find their place in the world. He had thought perhaps the overworld would do since it was an accepting place for the most part. It was vast and teeming with adventure. Something he knew would pique his children’s interest, but now they were lost. Wishing for death, Philza could hear it. It didn’t take him being a telepath, after all, he was the angel of death. They were calling for him to come and take them.

Silently, Philza reached out for Techno as he did every night. Calling his name endlessly, but no response ever came. Just the voices in a blurred cacophony of sound. Wilbur and Tommy never answered either. From what he could tell of Tommy, his mind was feverish so he was most likely sick, but slowly getting better. Whoever was taking care of him he wanted to thank immensely. For Wilbur.... well Wilbur was here. In this empty, cold void. If Philza focused, he could catch whispers of voices peppering the air. The stench of fear and anxiety overwhelmed him. The worst part was all he could do was watch silently as his son pleaded for him to kill him. All he could do was watch that creature dig its claws into the sides of Wilbur’s head, blood trickling down his pale face, and eyes blank. As if all the joy and life had been sucked dry. Philza wanted to scream, to scream in anguish and sorrow. His heart clenched, chest growing weak, and limbs shaky. Sweat slicked his face or was it tears? He wasn’t sure, he wasn’t sure about anything anymore. His mind tumbled in a frenzy. Thoughts flying and the voices weren’t helping. Telling him- what were they telling him? He wasn’t sure, it was all too loud. Every coherent sentence was drowned out by the noise. Wilbur continued to speak, but all Philza could see was his mouth moving. Not a single sound reaching his ears.   
  


_My son_

_My baby boy_

_My poor baby what have they done to you_

_Please_

_Please_

Cold fingers trailed up his face causing him to snap back to reality. A tingling feeling was left in his cheek and a shiver of his spine. Philza could only see so much from the corner of his vision. All he could catch was a pale hand with black claws. A cold breath tickled his neck and a voice let out a wheezing laugh.

_**“Such a pretty little bird. I thank you, your son has been extremely helpful. He is the bridge connecting this world and my world.”**_ Surprisingly, their voice was soft and inviting. The type of voice that could lull anyone to sleep. The type of voice that could persuade you to do anything. Philza ignored the sweet tone; annoyed at his lack of speech.

_**”Oh~ apologies, but I can’t have you interrupting me now can I?”**_ A second hand cupped the other side of his face. Nails slightly digging into his skin. 

_**  
“I’m sure you have a lovely voice, but enough of that. Your son, Wilbur?”**_ The voice purred, _**“You should be proud of him. He’s very helpful for an angel. Your son Techno is helpful as well... you could be too.”**_ Their hands moved to his hair. Combing the tangles out and just simply moving through it. Philza simply stayed still, eyes locked onto Wilbur. He needed to break out of this _things_ hold. He made another attempt into moving. Trying to tear his head from the voices hands. To do anything to get away from the voice. Whatever this thing was it was full of dark energy. Energy he felt familiar with; an energy he felt as if he knew long ago. Philza’s brain couldn’t comprehend a search through memory lane at the moment so he would have to settle for later.

_**”Come help me, you do like helping people, don’t you? You’re truly a kind soul... and if not for me, then how about your sons?”**_ Philza stopped at that. So badly wanting to grab the figure and scream at him. To demand that he bring his children back to him. To tell him to not lay a single finger on them ever again. To k **ill the son of a bitch. They’re dead, ~~dead, killza, KILLZA, KILLZA, DEAD, KILL THE BASTARD, KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA KILLZA~~**

  
  


“PHIL!!”

  
  


Philza shot up, air unable to go down his throat, chest heavier than an anvil, and someone was holding him- Philza tried to break free, groping for his sword, the world had become a blur of color and sound. His head was stuffed, the voices in a frenzy, and thoughts unable to form. More hands, fucking get off, gET OFF!

”-hil, Philza, I need you to breath in and out...” The voice sounded as if it were underwater. Breath? Oh yes, breathing sounds nice. His vision was still blurred and ears muffled, but Philza tried his best to do as the voice asked. It sounded familiar, that voice, and much friendlier. Slowly but surely, Philza was able to breath deep, full breaths. His chest slowly becoming light again and his senses refocusing. The colors started to take their intended form again and he could finally thread a thought or two. Relief sunk into him as he was able to wade through the voices and overwhelming emotions.

”Jesus, you ok?” Ian. His name was Ian. Philza was at home, in the Aether, right. He had come home from the front lines. What happened after? He wasn’t sure... what happened? Front lines, then home, then... A cold hand took its place on his forehead. He flinched, hands twitching for his sword.

”Phil you’re colder than ice!” Kristen, right Kristen. Oh, maybe that’s why he was shivering. Phil wanted to just keel over. His mind was in shambles and thoughts everywhere. “Please say something...” her gentle voice centered him.

”uhh hello?” He croaked, why was the room swaying? Someone grabbed him by the shoulders. Again, he so desperately wanted to dart for his sword, but he had to remind himself it was just Ian and Kristen.   
  


“Woah! Careful there!”

”Hot... m’ hot...” He murmured off, sleep sounded nice. So very nice... his ears grew muffled again. A cold clawed finger trailed its way up his spine. Dread settled in his stomach and violation burned him. A soft sweet voice whispered in his ear.

_**”Pleasure doing business with you, Angel of Death.”** _

—————————

Karl ran down the corridors, looking for anyone, just a single soul. Where were they? What was happening? Faintly, he could sense a demonic and angelic presence. It wasn’t any of the citizens here. Both presences were unfamiliar and Karl didn’t like the thought of that. Perhaps the traitor? Or maybe Wilbur? From was Karl could tell, someone had taken control, causing everyone to fall asleep, and from what he saw most likely they were being trapped in their worst nightmares. There was another problem. Every since Karl had come here he caught the smell of a succubus or incubus. The wine smell wasn’t something easily missed. Succubus and incubus were dangerous. They had the powers of persuasion. To make anyone do anything they wanted from a single command. But who? Who was the succubus or incubus? It had to be the traitor... perhaps if Karl could disrupt their focus and the angels. Whoever was creating these nightmares was powerful.   
  
Karl’s steps grew light, body relaxed and yet alert. Fangs growing in, wings taut, and senses amplified. He kept his mind and nose on the sweet wine smell. A Cheshire grin slipped onto his face and pleasure filled his heart. Oh how he enjoyed this part of his work. To hunt the strongest of creatures. To drink in the look of terror on their faces. His playful act dropped, if Sapnap could see him now... a low hum broke the silence. He stilled, powers gripping for something to affect.   
  


_**“That was so easy!”**_ The Traitor? Let out a gleeful laugh. Their voice too distorted for Karl to make it out. _**“Stupid fuckin humans.”**_ The traitor let out another laugh. Karl crept across the floor, not a single breath left his body, and his body so still you would’ve thought he was a statue.

_**”God, where is Wilbur? He’s taking so longggg.”**_ The traitor whined, they came into view for Karl. There stood a person clad in blues. A black bustle skirt, black stilettos, a black see through button up, and a blue corset. He couldn’t tell the hair color since they were wearing a wide black hat with a black veil dwindling down on all sides. Karl let his ability slowly infect the traitor. The Cheshire grin spread wider, flashing his sharp teeth. The traitor suddenly stopped, they swayed uneasily. Their hand suddenly shot out, slamming against the wall. Karl had to admit he flinched a bit at the sudden movement. His hand tightened over his sword handle. Eyes glued to the traitor.

_**”What the fuck...”**_ The traitor groaned, voice further distorting. Perfect. This was so absolutely perfect. Like a prettily wrapped present with a nice bow. Just waiting for him to come and take. A loud thud brought back his attention. The traitor sat on the ground. Hat tipping slightly forward, just on the verge of falling off. Karl smiled and strode over to the figure. Perhaps he had gotten too cocky, but as long as he had his hold over them it should be fine. Karl produced a rope in one hand and had his weapon in the other. Well, couldn’t be too careful. He let out a delightful giggle. Oh this simply was too easy.

”Now, let’s see who you are...” Karl grabbed at their shoulder, further amplifying his hold over them for insurance. The traitor suddenly whipped around, a firework set between his eyes, and a loud bang filled his ears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank Bogg for the lovely chapter yesterday! Don’t know what I’d do without them.


	45. Dying Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy

The dark seemed to be a home for most; a constant reoccurring place in everyone's minds. Karl didn't mind the dark, to him, it was comforting and a getaway from his stress filled life. He could barely sense the phantom pain on his face, sparking every couple of seconds. He was used to pain, for those who grew up in the Nether it became an expectation and most became numb to the feeling. He wouldn't mind staying here forever, after all, he was just a tool for people's goal. A stepping stone, if you will. Now, that tool was broken, from overuse and perhaps a bit of cockiness. It's not like he expected to be alive for long, but he certainly didn't realize how fast death would come. Maybe he should've done more with his life, instead of giving his body and his soul to others. Did really anyone care about him? No, he supposed not. Sapnap ignored him for years and only called him for aid and other than him no other names came to mind. He spent his life in servitude and for what? Some lonely death caused by his cockiness and a rookie mistake? He should've just killed the traitor from a distance, but he found himself thinking: If this was a traitor wouldn't Sapnap want to see who it was? Wouldn't he want to talk to a former friend? Karl froze, the chills of the darkness crawling into his skin. A shivering revelation spurred, did he ever think of himself? It didn't take much thought to realize he never did. From the time he was a small child he was already a people pleaser, willing to do whatever it was to hep others. Only to be left behind, in terrible pain, suffering alone in the dark. Perhaps that's why he liked the dark, it was an old friend. The only friend that came to him when he was in need. Perhaps it was home, Karl closed his eyes and let out a soft breath. Maybe it was time to stay, he had enough of life so why not try death? Why not stay in the eternal darkness? He was just so tired...

"Do not throw away such a precious life. You are still so young, it would be wasteful." A low honeyed voice spoke. Karl did not have the strength to open his eyes, the cold further sinking into his skin. His head heavy and thoughts clouded in drowsiness. "Do you hear me child? Open your eyes." A rough hand cupped his cheek, the touch itself was unusually hot. It reminded him of the netherrack of his home, of how warm to the touch it was. How alluring and comforting it was on bad days and how he loved to lay on the netherrack and watch the ghast and nether creatures wander past. Open his eyes? He guessed he would try because of how good of a people pleaser he was. Might as well live up to his reputation. Karl slowly but surely opened his eyes, colors still blurred with the darkness. He could barely make out soft tan tones, earthy colors, blacks and golds. Vaguely, he felt like he knew this person or that he should. Another detail he was able to sort of make out was a black crown decorated in milky white gems. 

"Now, you see? That wasn't hard, dear child, I shall bring home. You can start your life anew, you can start to heal." Karl felt himself being lifted off the cold void floor. He didn't really care about what was happening, why should he? Although, a new life did sound appealing. Karl lowered his eyes, allowing himself to drift and melt into this persons warm arms. He didn't remember how long it had been since he was held like this. Since he felt safe... actually he didn't think he ever did. Karl didn't feel like thinking anymore, thinking was overrated, who the hell wants to think? With that he let himself sink into the drowsy cloud of warmth. 

"Hah.... such a sad child... It is a shame to ruin our children this way. No matter, Karl Jacobs I will help you heal."

\---------------------

Tommy drifted in and out of feverish sleep, he wasn't truly aware what was going on around him much to his annoyance. What he was aware of was being surrounded in softness and warmth, aware of someone sleeping next to him, and of the person who woke him up for medicine and water every now and again. As childish as it was, he wanted his dad. He really wanted his dad to be here, cocooning him in his large wings and singing a soft song. Angels were known for their singing talents, all of it varying in degrees. Tommy was considered a average in his singing talents while Wilbur and Dad was considered extremely talented. Techno he wasn't sure, Techno only started talking not too long ago, but now he was silent again so who knows when he'd sing. Tommy was looking forward to hearing his voice though. A hand carded through his hair, the sudden touch almost had him drawing hands but another warm and familiar hand rubbed circles on his chest. Causing him to relax back into his previous position.

"Please don't fuckin fry me Tommy." That voice... familiar and yet his brain couldn't settle on a name. Tommy just grunted as an acknowledgment to the persons words. "Who knew you had the power of god and anime on your side? What a protagonist..." Tommy huffed out a laugh that was honestly barely audible. His chest ached too much for a hearty laugh and his throat protested even when he just huffed or grunted. Tommy didn't have much options in speech, is this what Techno felt like? How could anyone stand not talking for more that 30 seconds? Tommy attempted to open his eyes, but not a single centimeter of movement stirred. Instead, he was met with a wall of unmoving darkness. 

"Hey don't strain yourself, I can see you squirming." The hand continued in his hair, helping him to relax a tad bit more... No, he shouldn't be laying around right now! He shouldn't be so fuckin lazy! He was assigned to protect Tubbo but what was he doing?! Laying around and being useless. Tommy yet again struggled to get up, his feverish mind spouting nonsense about him needing to lay down. Or were those the voices? Probably the voices, but they were all slurred and delirious. Not too different to how he was feeling right now, but that didn't matter. He needed to- A low growl echoed throughout the room and a big hand pressed itself down on his chest, easily pushing him back down. He felt himself being wrapped in limbs and his nose was filled with a familiar smell, Sam's smell. A choked laugh graced the air which caused a stab of annoyance, but it's not like Tommy could deck whoever that was right now,  
  


"Oh my god-- That's adorable" The voice let out a giggle, oh he was gonna deck that fucka so hard-! Tommyinnit wasn't adorable!! His wings ruffled in irritation, trying to whack at whoever was laughing. Well, only one wing, the other was trapped against Sam. Tommy tried to wiggle out of his hold, but to no avail he was apparently stuck. He couldn't afford to lay around and be useless. He needed to prove that he could be helpful, that he was capable of doing his job.

"Toms... sleep." Sam's rough voice entered the air. Soaked in grogginess and pain, Tommy stopped for a moment. Why did he sound as if he was in pain? Perhaps he should just do as he asked... Perhaps they both needed rest; rest wasn't a bad thing.. was it? Tommy slowly fell back into sleep, feeling comfortable for the first time in a very long time. It felt as if he had lived for a millennium which was far too long in his opinion. 

_"Tommy."_ Tommy snapped awake, he knew that voice. _"Tommy what did I say about lazing around. I swear you're such a useless child. You can't do anything right."_ No- he could be useful! He promised! He wasn't some child who couldn't do anything! He could be useful!

_"You can be useful? I'm sorry, you? Oh please Tommy, all you do is mooch off of others and take up their time. Take Sam for example: He wouldn't be severely injured if it wasn't for you."_ Tommy let out a low whimper to his embarrassment. He wasn't weak, he could do things himself! Please- A low comforting hum knocked the voice straight out. Warm arms curling around him tighter and the hum continuing to fill Tommy's ears. He could also hear a heartbeat in the background, both sounds pleasing and relaxing. His head cleared despite the fever and the voices no longer fumbled. Their thoughts becoming more coherent and awake. He was a safe... _He_ couldn't get him here... not with Sam here. 

_Is this what its like to feel safe?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! how are you? Imma self promo for a second and go check this out: https://twitter.com/BeanCries/status/1359522216656986113?s=20  
> Its a drawing for Tales From the Smp, give me clout please i spent 4 days on it.  
> Also I wrote on computer today so it's a little more well written


	46. Lovely Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi

Punz watched Sam and Tommy drift off into sleep, he had to admit, Tommy was a cute kid once he was quiet and well... not awake. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, despite his reputation Punz had always wanted a family of his own, but considering who he was he couldn't afford to have a child or a wife for that matter. It's not like he hadn't tried before but that idea always ended in ruin. He let out a sigh, Punz decided to equip his armor. He needed to find out just what the hell was happening; Sam being injured this terribly wasn't a common occurrence, hell he didn't even think it was possible. Sam had always seemed invincible as silly as it sounded. Of course Punz knew no one was invincible but still. Sam seemed untouchable and unbreakable, like bedrock itself. Punz had never seen him lose a fight or come out without a few cuts and bruises... but to have his chest blown open? To be reduced to a bloody heap on the floor? Hands stuck and smoldering? Punz mentally gagged at the remembrance of the smell of burning flesh and metallic blood. The paleness of Sam's' skin, the sounds of wheezing breaths, and the fading look in his eyes. Punz gripped his sword handle, teeth clenching tight, he never knew he could care about someone so much... It had been so long since he allowed himself to care. A cold feeling of wetness trailed down his face, Punz touched his cheek in surprise. Looking at his hand in awe and confusion, he wasn't aware he could still cry. He didn't know how to feel, all his emotions tangled in his chest. Unsure as to what to feel or do, Punz wiped the tears away and continued to the door. He needed answers, but a part of him was anxious to leave his friends unprotected and vulnerable. For a second, he paused, hand hovering over the button and mind reeling. What should he do? He hasn't felt in a long time, but these stupid friends were unearthing old emotions and old memories. He slowly became aware of the open wounds he left and buried. Of the pain he thought he had healed and left behind. His jaw grew tighter, mind scrambled in what if scenarios and heavy emotions. It was too much, Punz steeled his heart quickly as he did many times before. Eyes once growing dark and blank again, he couldn't afford to be attached in this situation. He couldn't afford these pesky emotions. He needed to stay on target, he needed to stay on mission. He needed for his mind to be clear, he would explore these emotions and memories once the world grew peaceful again. He promised, he would heal himself and learn to feel again.

Punz grew lost in the objective, gain information. Everything else had become background noise, his ears closed off to the sounds of the door working it's way down, the groans coming from Sam, and the sounds of nature filling the room. Almost robotically, he walked out, waiting for the door to close and then leaving to wherever he would find a living soul. Punz observed his surroundings, things sure had changed and how did he miss everything? All the shit that had happened? Oh wait, he removed himself purposefully because of the stress and how bad his mindset has turned. Punz had taken a bit of time to distance himself from the wars and bloodshed. Notch knows he's seen more than enough of that in his lifetime. Punz shook his head out of those buried memories and thoughts, no need to go looking for them. He sighed, eyes landing on Eret's castle. He would have the best chances of figuring out what the hell happened if he went to Eret or King Eret. That he wasn't sure as to what his name fucking was. Eret was an enigma, first swearing allegiance to Wilbur and then to Dream and then to Schlatt. He was the type you had to be cautious around; never knowing where he'd align himself. Honestly, Eret only seemed to do what he thought was the better path which would lead to the better outcome, but then again, everyone did that. So Punz couldn't exactly judge him, especially since Punz literally could be payed off to do things. It didn't take much to convince him, all he needed was some money and he was good to do anything. Perhaps he should rethink that lifestyle. It would only get him so far and now that he... was experiencing _attachment_ he needed to rethink things. God, why was the heart so complicated? Punz had always liked things simple, but Notch seemed to have it out for him.

It didn't take him long to approach the castle, even if it was forever night for some odd ass reason. He couldn't help but notice the absolute silence; he was sure he'd hear some laughter or loud voices by now. After all, everyone knew how loud Fundy could get and considering the fox was staying with Eret he was bound to be here... right? Punz gripped him sword, mind vigilant to any threat he was going to come across. In all honesty, he had a bad feeling about this. Hell, he had a bad feeling with all of this. A silent castle was never Fundy and Eret's style, well, maybe Eret would enjoy some silence without Fundy screaming his head off. 

"Well, what do we have here?" A familiar British voice drawled, Punz whipped around with his sword drawn. His eyes landed on Wilbur's odd form, the man looked far different from when he'd last seen him. His eyes hinted a bright green, skin halfway pale, and hair nearly white. Punz also recognized the man holding onto Wilbur's arm, there was no mistaking those stunning green eyes and snowy pale skin.

"Dream...?" Punz whispered out, unsure as to what to do. Dream brightly smiled and gave a slight wave.

"Hello Punz! I missed you man." He happily chirped, something wasn't right. "Why aren't you sleeping." Punz flinched slightly, he wasn't used to such a cold tone from Dream. Those same green eyes were cold and empty, the life in them completely sucked dry. This wasn't the same Dream he once knew, the Dream he grew to love and protect. No, this was someone completely different. Punz quickly gathered himself, eyes growing sharp and face neutral.

"Oh why the cold look Punz? Aren't we friends?"

"I could ask you the same thing, _Dream._ Tell me, what's been happening here." Dream dropped his smile and let out a tired sigh.

"Figures, can't be friends with someone whose so easily bought out like some cheap whore." Dream tsked in annoyance, "Honestly Punz, have some self respect and class."

_"What's going on, Dream?"_ Punz bit out, small bits of fury and anguish ached in his heart. He shouldn't be so bothered by this... but then again, Dream was a longtime friend. Before Dream could respond Wilbur stopped him.

"Darling, I wouldn't waste your time with this _thing."_ Quietly, Wilbur unhooked Dreams arm and walked close to Punz. Punz aimed the tip of the sword to Wilbur's neck, but the man just smirked and snapped his fingers. The swords disappearing into nothing as if he never had one to begin with. Nervousness started to rise in his chest and he shifted uncomfortably under the green and brown eyed gaze. Wilbur leaned in close, gripping hard at the collar of his armor. Forcing Punz to lean slightly forward. The man whispered five little words that stopped Punz's heart.

_"I know who you are."_

_\-----------------------_

Tubbo groaned, the voices filling his head and emotions overwhelming him. He had been stuck in a nightmare, but had easily slipped out of it. Even if it had been his darkest fear he knew it wasn't real for some reason. It was like he was immune to it, like those people who built resistance to poison or drugs. He was resistant to whatever that was; besides he was used to nightmares. It was nothing new. Tubbo blinked, eyes finally focusing on the person above him. Dad, it was Dad, his eyes screwed shut and face contorted. He had a feeling Dream had thrown them all into nightmares, as for why he wasn't sure. But when he tried to reach out to Dream the man had shut him out; the emotions drowning him. The guilt and confusion Dream felt had thrown Tubbo off and even he had started to lose his head a bit. Thankfully, Tubbo was able to break from it and separate Dream's and his emotions. Whatever was happening to him it gave him a new perspective on what had happened to Dream. From what he could ascertain, Dream was heavily tortured, both physically and mentally. He was most likely to break soon; well judging from the small trace of emotions he was getting from Dream, he already broke. That certainty left a bitter taste on Tubbo's tongue. Dream had broke and now he was lost. Well, it was their jobs to get him back. To help Dream find his way back to who he was. Or perhaps he'd come out someone new, but whatever happened they would help Dream. Tubbo sat up and shook his Dad, trying to rouse him from sleep.  
  


"Dad... please wake up, it just a nightmare!" He shook harder but to no avail he stayed asleep. It felt as if Tubbo had swallowed a rock, if he wouldn't wake up then everyone else was bound to be sleeping deeply as well. Which would mean he was alone... with the traitor. Without a doubt, Tubbo knew they were awake. Quickly he slid off the bed, surprised at how strong he felt. As if he could run for miles without a break or breath. That he could fight an army of men without breaking a sweat. Well... maybe that last one was a bit far fetched, but Tubbo was willing to try it. He swiftly armed himself and dressed, grabbing his sword and keeping it unsheathed. He'd be damned if he left himself unprotected again. The ghost of the Dreamon's teeth tickled his neck, the invisible wound throbbed in remembrance. Tubbo rubbed his fingers over the now smooth unscathed skin. No, he needed to focus on the task at hand. Tubbo was good at that, doing tasks. He quickly walked out and closed the door softly behind him. He had no idea if the traitor was nearer than he thought so for now he would have to be quiet. Tubbo happened to be skilled in the art of stealth, his footseps practically unheard and his talent to blend in helped immensely. Most times, people would have never realized he even passed though. His height also helped in this matter.

Tubbo stuck close to the shadows, thankful for the darkness of the night. It made his job so much easier, well except for his newfound stark white hair. He would definitely have to fix that later. The sound of heels clacking against the wood stopped him. His breath grew nonexistent, eyes alert, and sword readied.

**_"Jeez what are they feeding demons these days. That kid did a number."_** The distorted voice grumbled, _**"Agh, my brain is still so fucked. Jesus chirst"**_ Tubbo slightly recognized the vocabulary. Everyone had a certain way they talked, everyone was unique in their vocabulary and slang usage. Tubbo may have acted dumb and innocent, but he was the furthest thing from that. Right now it would be best if he stayed hidden and listened from the shadows. He needed to figure out who this was and not get himself killed. He peeked at the traitor who unfortunately was covered with a veiled hat. Face completely blocked from view, but the way they stood was familiar. Before Tubbo could do anything more the voices whispered causing his blood to go cold

_Dreams here, and so is Wilbur._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, if ya guys could comment that would be nice. Ik that sounds demanding but I feel like I'm losing you guys compared to how many people I had interacting in the beginning. Ik this is longwinded and originally I had this fic planned for 10-15 chapters and no magic shit but I certainly didn't expect to have 46 fucking chapters. But its just nice to get comments, makes me feel like I'm actually a good writer and that I'm keeping you guys engaged. Also, I'm a tad bit sick, ik again? I'm a pretty sick kid so this isn't surprising


	47. Crystal Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys are having a good day :)

His breath hard, eyes alert, Philza made his way through the palaces and courtyards of the Aether. Ignoring the yells and calls for his name. He needed to help his children. They took precedence over his health and this endless battle. Most would relate the Aether to Heaven. As in, the most idillic place to ever come into existence. Bullshit. The Aether was nothing more than blood and death. Just like the real world; it was no paradise. There was no such thing as a complete peace ridden world and if there was then it wouldn’t last long. Philza had learned that when he was very young. Peace and paradise was an illusion. The reality is that the world could swallow you up in one gulp. That is, if you’re weak, the world is all about survival. The weak doesn’t survive, they’re weeded out from the very beginning. His children were being weeded out. He raised them strong so why was this happening? The thoughts and voices stabbed at him. Mind becoming static, all he had left was to run. To leave this forsaken hellhole and search for his children. He should’ve never let them leave so soon... no, they would’ve been hurt regardless of how much he prepared them or kept them. For a moment he froze, unable to decide as what he should do.   
  


Slowly he regained sense to his surroundings. He had no idea where he had run himself off to. From what he could tell he was in a large white hall, purple stained glass windows, and large columns along the sides. Honestly, it was a tad bit embarrassing. While he was considered a young angel he was still an adult. So getting lost like some child had him a bit humiliated. Ok... maybe more than a tad, but still, running like some upset child. His face heated at the thought. Body feeling frail from the running and the sickness he somehow contracted. Probably from stress and how hard he was working; both could easily lower his immune system. Even angels got sick occasionally. Hell he didn’t bring his sword or get changed out of his pajamas. He shivered at the cold dancing on his skin. He really should make his way back and make preparations to come down to earth prepared for battle. If Kristen and Ian would let him go. The answer was most likely no-

  
“Hello young one, are you alright?” A light voice spoke. Philza turned around only to be blinded by light. “Ah! I’m sorry! I often forget to change my form. I don’t get many visitors” The light died down, his eyes twitched a bit. Trying to recover from the blinding light. Finally, he was able to focus on a small woman. Her hair an onyx black, caramel skin, A dark blue shawl with a gold hem rested on her head. She wore a white dress with shoulder less blue sleeves.

“I’m sorry for barging in, I wasn’t... paying attention.” He trailed off in embarrassment.

”Ah! No that’s alright! You seem to be upset, may I ask what’s wrong?” For some odd reason she made him feel... safe. As if it were those peaceful days again. Teaching his children about the world and playing with them. Listening to their gleeful laughter and wide smiles. Their cute pouts and irritating screaming. He missed that screaming...

”My children are in danger... I need to go save them.” A look of sorrow passed her face.

“I’m sorry to hear that, I have children myself. Three in fact.” He had no idea why he was making conversation with this mysterious woman, but he felt it’d be important.

”Oh? I have three myself” she let out a small gasp of surprise.

”Really?! Well I guess blessings do come in threes... Mine are all grown up but I do miss when they were babies! I love babies they’re just so cute with their chubby cheeks!” Philza let out a small laugh. Something he hadn’t done in awhile... well that is a joyful laugh. He had let out plenty of manic laughs during the war. Whether it was to relieve stress or nervousness he never knew. ~~Or perhaps it was pleasure.~~ The voices were oddly silent and... subdued. Even the violating cold haunting his skin started to subdue. Perhaps he was feeling better; much to his dismay as soon as that thought entered his mind it immediately came crawling back. Small memories of clawed hands and distorted voices promising sweet nothings pierced his head. The voices once again thrown into a frenzy. What the hell was this? Why was he feeling like this? A warm hand pressed against his head. The memories and voices dying down again. He let out a breath of relief; not realizing he had been holding it.

”Are you alright!?” She fretted, it reminded him of his mother. “You suddenly started to sway-“ Her speech stopped, hand hard against his head. She stayed that way for a bit. Eyes full of worry and... something else Philza couldn’t quite put his finger on. Finally after a moment he spoke:

”Uhm... miss?” She let out a sharp exhale. Withdrawing her hand quickly. She massaged said hand and eyes darting around.

”Ah, sorry! I didn’t mean to press so hard! I was just worried.” Philza only nodded, he couldn’t help but notice the worry creasing her brow. 

“Your children.” Her tone was clipped, much different from the warm tone he heard in the beginning.  
  


“What?” It shocked him a bit, but somehow he knew she wasn’t angry with him. That she wasn’t angry at all. More... worried and annoyed.

”You have to go save your children. Do your best Angel; I wish you luck.” An uneasy smile spread across her lips. He had no idea why she had such a change in tone and emotion.

”Thank you Miss...” Philza trailed off, unaware as to what her thoughts were at the moment. Unaware as to what events were about to occur. One final thought graced her mind:

_I cannot involve myself in their destiny. No matter how much it pains me._

———————————

Fundy had always heard of astral projection, but he never thought he’d experience it himself. There he was, watching his own body moving and chatting mindlessly. Actually, this might be possession.... yeah ok maybe he was dumb. His hair had now turned fully white. Eyes gleaming green and skin as pale as snow. These features were very similar to his fiancé. He could feel the Dreamon peeling his mind away. Slowly taking control and succeeding. Right now, his body was walking with Red. Wilbur had commanded them to meet him at Erets castle after a quick patrol of the area.   
  


Fundy bit his lip, voices filling his ears, namely Tubbo and Dream. They were the loudest amongst this weird hive mind connection. Fundy theorized that he had been infected by the Dream just as Tubbo had been. Turning them into some weird Dreamon hybrid. He was sure his turning was deliberate while Tubbos was purely an accident. Which is why the Dreamons hold on Tubbo was somewhat weaker. That Dreamon who had bit Tubbo was most likely a prototype. A test for Wilbur to see if he was moving in the right direction. Now, Fundy’s was much stronger and perfected. Leaving him forced to watch his own body. Helpless to do anything. Fundy growled, Erets castle... the thought left a sour taste. He needed to break free! Find some way to take control.

”Red please! Please listen to me!!” He flew in front of Red only to be ignored. Red passed through him as if he was nothing but air. The thought of being unseen; the odd feeling warbling through him. It was unnerving, and he couldn’t help but hold fear in his heart. Sadness too welled up in his heart. The fear now settling in his stomach. Was this his future? Doomed to watch himself commit atrocities on his own friends, his family. He couldn’t bear to watch it. Translucent tears rolled down his cheeks. Forced to be pulled along, as he couldn’t separate too far from his body. Astral projection must be nicer... quietly he rubbed the tears away. No, he couldn’t resign to this fate. He wouldn’t! He wouldn’t make his friends think he hated them. That he wished such terrible fates upon them!!!   
  


Fundy flew over to Red again. Faintly he could hear whispers around the persons head. Now it wasn’t the same as the Dreamon voices. These were different, trying to help Red from what he could tell. They were yelling at them to wake up...? He wasn’t too sure as their voices were fainter the harder he tried to listen. It was like trying to hear voices underwater. Wait.. what if he joined his voice with theirs. It was the best he could do as he had no other ideas. Fundy leaned down close to Reds ear. Voice soft and gentle. Then he spoke:

_“Red, can’t you hear me? Please if you can the person you’re walking with isn’t who they seem. They’re using me. Please help”_ Much to his dismay Red kept walking. Argh! As if that would actually work. When pigs fly maybe... Fundy groaned in frustration. This was so stupid! He was stuck... wasn’t he?

_Stuck in the veil, never to be heard or seen again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty so much for the comments! It made me really happy to know you guys enjoy my story. I was worried it was too dark or long winded! But I’m glad to see you guys are enjoying my writing and Boggs! Hope you’re having a good day and if not then I hope it gets better!


	48. It's cold here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where's Tommy?" 
> 
> IT'S BOGG, IT'S ME- OH BOY! I GET TO WRITE SEMI-MAIN PLOT AND ANGST! POGGERS!

It’s cold here.  
Or maybe he’s the one who’s cold. Inside, he feels cold.

Punz wanted to drop a knee for Dream, his once leader, and friend. He wanted to step down in front of his once seemingly powerful and strong-willed friend, the man who let him escape from the wars and blood, who let him go on with far away natural missions that constantly kept him from home, and he honestly wished that Dream would have just kept sending him letters, missions, anything. The one reason he came back was because Dream suddenly stopped messaging him plans and small tasks, and he was worried. And he now knows he had a very good reason to be. Dream looked frail, weak, used, and more obviously; Abused. “Dream-” He started, but the rest of his sentence failed, he was filled with fear by the man next to dream, Wilbur - or as he’s started to call him - “Not Wilbur”. He didn’t really have time to think of a more unique name, but it worked, because this was certainly not the Wilbur he once knew.   
It used his figure, It used Wilbur's thin but muscular arms, and it ran with his long legs, and it used Wilbur's own face to smile, but nothing about the aura and personality was Wilbur's. Not even his eyes gleamed the same, which used to shine with song and brotherly love now shine with harmful intent, dominance, ego, and a hint of pain. This was not wilbur. It couldn’t be, and never will be, even punz could tell there was no saving him. He had been so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed it had moved in front of dream, and was calmly but menacingly staring down at punz. 

“Punz, the blonde headed warrior was a love for jewels and.... quite more, I'm sure you know what I mean, no need to expose you, just incase this bird here doesn't know. You're simply a thing right now, but…” Wilbur- or “Not Wilbur” put his hand out, offering it to punz, who stared at it as if it was a gun. 

“But maybe a _tool?”_ Wilbur stated, smiling and looking questioningly at Punz.

It took Punz a second to realize what Wilbur meant. Wilbur was asking him to work with him and dream, albeit it very rudely. If Wilbur thought Punz’s pride was that broken to take his hand he must be an idiot, no way punz would be called a “thing” and a “tool” and then side with said person. Punz straightened his back, and stared deep into the eyes of the figure in front of him. 

And then Punz smiled, one could say even gleefully. “I refuse.” Punz said, happily. Wilbur dropped his hand, and sighed. “God, all ‘heroes’ have to have such strong pride, huh?” Wilbur turned, grabbing Dreams arm. “Get out of here, or die. I have no use for you since you’re so-” Wilbur turned his head and smiled degradingly.

 _ **“-Out of story, for a lack of better terms.”**_ Wilbur stated.

At that Punz broke into a hysterical laugh, which caused Wilbur to halt and turn completely, astonished at the bold gesture Punz was making. “Are you laughing at me?” Wilbur said through gritted teeth. Punz took a second to recover from his laugh before staring at Wilbur. “You’re so pathetic. Selling your body to some demon... Wilbur I really thought you were the smartest out of the brother trio.” Punz stated, watching Wilburs face twist with annoyance at every remark. “Honestly it’s so funny hearing the sing-song british voice of yours spew insults and threats. It doesn’t work with you.” Punz stated, he took a step back, turning with a sway, facing the exit of the castle. “Dream.” Punz stated, looking at the mindless figure hiding behind Wilbur. “Take care.” Punz said, and before he completely exited he rephrased; “Take care of yourself, I should say. You look disgusting. No matter how much you wash your skin it’s already been stained with your own blood.” Punz exited, exhaling the second the large wooden doors closed behind him.   
Before Wilbur could blast through the doors and kill him he threw a pearl as far as he could, watching it float far into the forest before he poofed into said forest. 

He sighed.

“Sick son of a bitch.” Punz commented, it was aimed at Wilbur, and the demon who held Wilbur. He began to walk towards the house in the forest where Sam and Tommy stayed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat not far from Tommy, who was solemnly eating what his body could handle. He himself was eating bread, it was easy on his semi-burnt tongue. He was too lost in thought to hear the door open, and still lost in thought when Tommy jolted up and almost threw a sword into Punz’s neck. He only noticed the commotion when Punz yelled high pitched, and almost threw the door off its hinges closing it so the door blocked the sword. “Eh-” Sam became alert and stood up, focusing on Tommy more than Punz who was whispering curses at himself and Tommy. “What- are you okay-” he put his arms out in a guarding motion, looking between Punz and Tommy in a frenzy, seeing if either of them are hurt. His protective and alert mumbling is stopped when punz lays his hand on Sam's shoulder, motioning him to sit down. “We’re fine, just scared Tommy a bit. And Tommy almost killed me a bit.” Punz said jokingly. Sam huffed in disappointment as Tommy and Punz glared at each other with tricky smiles. Tommy was doing better, finally. He was still jumpy, but he could smile sometimes, and he could joke if he felt like it. He certainly refused to give up, no matter what. 

“Where were you?” Sam’s question went straight to Punz’s guts, and he physically froze. “I uh… Went to go see my old base.” Punz lied. Big mistake. Sam saw right through it, raising a brow before becoming cautious of Punz. Sam stood up; he was much taller than Punz and he aimed to use this against him.

 ** _“Where were you?”_** Sam restated.

Punz shifted. This wasn't his first time against the tall hybrid, but it didn't mean it was any less scary. He snarkily replied “I don’t know, maybe on a date with a big chest female. Why do you care?” ending was a condescending and annoyed tone. Sam sighed, and looked over to Tommy who seemed uncomfortable with the sudden tension. Sam took note of it. “Punz, let’s talk outside.” Sam said, gesturing lightly to Tommy. In a split second Punz was being dragged by the wrist out the door, trying not to trip and simultaneously trying not to look like a kid when their mom yanks them out of the store or restaurant because they wouldn’t behave. Sam shut the door behind them lightly, before turning to face Punz, pushing him back with his hands out of anger. “What the fuck, punz. I don’t give a shit where the fuck you’ve been, I’ll be honest, but if you’re going to be suspicious of course I’ll question you.” Sam stated, taking care not to raise his voice too much. He stepped forward, waving his hands as he spoke angrily. “Don’t be a snarky son of a bitch just to cover your tracks. Tell me now or leave the cabin, and don’t come the fuck back.” Sam said. Punz really couldn’t be mad at Sam, he looked hurt mentally, he was scared. He really was like an abused dog, wondering if you’re going to hit them every time your hand gets close. What could Punz say that would be comforting, though? Punz sighed, etching forward to grasp at Sam's raised pointing hand. “You have to promise not to be mad.” Punz whispered, he wasn’t fearful, but he knew how protective Sam was. Sam took this as he had sided with the enemy, and retracted his hand, stepping away, as if he was disgusted. “What did you DO, Punz.” He asked, or more so demanded.

“I went to Erets castle. Saw everyone, but I’m sure they didn’t see me. They were all dead asleep. Not dead, but certainly not waking up with a shake to the shoulder. I uh… I saw Wilbur. Well, what’s using Wilbur. And uh, more than just saw him. I talked to him. Maybe even threatened him a bit-” Punz was cut off with Sam throwing his hands onto his shoulders, shaking him lightly “You fucking threatened the beast that almost killed me!?” Punz pushed away. “I threatened him BECAUSE he almost KILLED you! Listen to yourself, idiot! _KILLED! DEAD!_ You would have been gone! You should know by now I can’t hold my fucking tongue! But I’m alive for fuck sake, I’m NOT dead!” Punz yelled back, he was so tired of it always being Sam avenging and saving.

“You **could** have been dead.” Sam retorted sadly, eyeing Punz. Sam was clawing at his arm, digging his nails into the thin shirt. Punz sighed, will it always be like this? Them bickering over the small things? Bickering over the large things? Why must they fight to be the savior of the other? “I didn’t know he’d be there, and could have been and not are very different. I am here, look at me, I am here.” Punz stepped forward, tapping his own chest to prove the undeniable, he was definitely there. Sam stared at him solemnly for a while, before taking a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. You’re right, you’re fine. Plus at least we know we can’t go back to L’manberg or Dream smp.” Sam tried to state with an optimistic tone. “Let’s not tell Tommy… Speaking of Tommy, let’s get back to him.” Sam said, walking back to the house, Punz followed, staring off. Punz didn’t even notice Sam had stopped moving once he opened the door, causing him to bump into Sam. “Wha- what the hell- Sam?” Punz questioned, peering over his shoulder. 

  
“Where’s Tommy?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELLO. TOMMY'S GONE :) HE GET'S NO MORE HAPPY!


	49. Shadow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

Tubbo sunk deep into the shadows, his footsteps quieter than a mouse, and movements graceful. It was as if he was dancing with the shadows; allowing them to guide him and ultimately become one with them. Now, he had never been this good at stealth, but it was as if something had awoken in him. A new sort of power he would say, coursing through his veins as natural as the blood that went with it. Perhaps it was due to his new transformation, most would be scared but for some reason he knew exactly what was happening. When that Dreamon bit him it had turned him; allowing him access to all the thoughts and memories of the dreamons and Dream himself. It was like having extra brains and senses on hand, overwhelming, but helpful. Tubbo still had yet to sort throughout his newfound power and the voices that swarmed his head. At some point they became background noise, like a white static soothing him and keeping him calm. It wasn't as frenzied as his mind used to be; when he was a nervous mess who would fumble with his words. He was different, and whether that was a good thing or bad thing he wasn't sure. Maybe it depended on what he did with who he was now. Tubbo stifled a sigh, eyes still rested on the traitor. Not daring to stop following the traitor.

**"Ahh dear, I do hope Wilbur gets here soon."** The voice was softer at the mention of Wilbur, **"It's getting rather exhausting waiting around."** Tubbo watched them carefully, trying to find some way to see through that annoying veil. It was dark and he could only see the silhouette of the traitor. The tone he didn't recognize since their voice was distorted and the vocabulary was common to most of the people here. Tubbo had an annoying urge to just confront the traitor, but it would be a rash decision. Most would immediately tear off the that veiled hat and take the traitor down, but Tubbo knew he didn't have the supplies or the strength to do that. Whatever the traitor could do he imagined it wasn't too far off from Wilbur. Maybe persuasion or something like that, but whatever it was Tubbo wasn't comfortable in charging head on. It'd be too dangerous and not to mention scary as hell. The traitor didn't really do much but stand and wait which maybe was fortunate in Tubbo's case. As long as they weren't going around stabbing shit he was cool. A flash of white caught his eye and, for a second, his heart leaped. Wondering if it was Dream coming at the corner of his eye; much to his relief there was not a mention of Dream from the voices, but his heart rate shot back up once he realized who it was.

_Tommy_

Tubbo silently cursed, eyes now drawn to the obvious feathered figure in the corner, who was peering obnoxiously at the traitor. _Oh god please don't do anything, please oh god._ Tubbo gnawed on his lip, ignoring the warm blood now trailing down his chin. This seriously fucked up his stealth, while he loved Tommy, he was really brash and the opposite of stealth. Ok, new objective, he needed to get Tommy out of here and explain the situation before Tommy did something. Cursing yet again, Tubbo slinked over to Tommy's side of the wall. It almost felt as if he was floating considering how nonexistent his footsteps were. Tubbo would've relished in how satisfying it was, but there was no time for that. Quickly, before Tommy or the traitor even noticed him he clasped his hands over Tommy's mouth and whispered as softly as he could:

_"Don't scream Tommy, its me Tubbo. In front of you is the traitor and I don't want you alerting them of our presence."_ Tommy slowly nodded before Tubbo relinquished his mouth and voice. He turned towards Tubbo slowly much to his relief. Now Tommy portrayed himself as a loud and annoying child, but he was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. Tubbo only feared of Tommy's voice, they both knew it was almost impossible for him to whisper. Considering the situation they were in and Tommy's obvious voice, sign language was the best option.

_"Traitor?"_ Tommy signed, getting the idea of their position and the risk. Thank god for Tommy actually being smart.

_"Yeah, the one in the veiled hat. Dream and Wilbur are also here."_ Tommy froze at the last name, eyes looking around a bit quickly and hands growing skittish. Now, normally Tubbo would've tread lightly around his friend's triggers but now wasn't the time. They were in a dangerous situation, he couldn't be his usual 'dumb and sweet' self. Tubbo had always held an innocent front, making his enemies think he was just a naïve child who knew nothing of the world. Of course it did get annoying at times considering how people treated him, but it had it's merits. Tubbo preferred that people underestimate him and think nothing of him. That he not end up on their 'dangerous persons' list. It was safer and easier to stay under radar, he had learned that the hard way.

_"So... what do we do?"_ Tommy had definitely shut off his emotions towards the subject of Wilbur, which was a good thing currently. It wouldn't be helpful for any of them to break down from emotion in this situation. Now... as of what to do... he and Tommy were the only ones awake. Tubbo's first thought was explosion so maybe he wasn't the best one to ask, but he needed to come up with a plan because Tommy's answer would be stab.

_"Let's keep watching the traitor and see what goes down. We're the only ones awake right now so it's too risky to attack them."_ Thankfully, Tommy nodded at his plan. The both of them sticking to the shadows, Tubbo watched as Tommy curled his wings under his skin. Successfully hiding them and making it easier for them to stick to the shadows. Tubbo only hoped no one found the two of them considering two people sneaking was dangerous and more likely to be found. Tubbo swiftly darted back to his previous position, keeping his eyes on the unsuspecting traitor. HIs and Tommy shared eye contact for a moment as if to say: Good luck and perhaps, goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you've been wondering where I've been, yeah so school is kicking my ass and I got super invested in it which took up all my times. Update will most likely be slow all the way to May 26th that is if I don't finish this by then. Ty for sticking with me I appreciate all the support.


End file.
